


Every step of the way

by Pirotess666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Can't remember what else i should put here so i'll just warn you guys at the start of each chapter, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay between men, Hurt Peter, Kinda of a slow burn...more or less...depending on your views, M/M, Mentions past violence and rape, Somewhat magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirotess666/pseuds/Pirotess666
Summary: Hurt, pain, suffering. TORTURE. Peter felt it all while he was in Eichen House.And after he got out? All those memories of what happened there were threatening to drive him insane.The only thing that helped? Being with Stiles.And Stiles just couldn’t stop himself from helping Peter.* The timeline of this fic is season 5B but with major differences in it. Somethings are the same, others are similar and others are totally and completely different. *PS: I’m terrible at summaries as you might have guessed from this and other fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Starting a new fic when I haven’t even finished my other monstrous one. YAY! Crazy!!! ^_^
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Blood.

‘You should stay behind.’

Stiles nearly growled at his best friend. Actually…if their expressions were any indication, he did growl. ‘Like hell. I have all this energy to burn and I want to use it on those guys.’

Scott bit his lip knowing how angry the other teen was getting. ‘Stiles…you’re still…’

‘What?!’

‘Unstable.’

‘My jeep has been working perfectly for weeks now.’

The pack looked at the blue jeep which had the lights on, illuminating the place they were at. Roscoe had become a measuring meter for them, when it came to Stiles’s…powers. Everytime the teen let his emotions get the better of him, the jeep would immediately show it by turning off. Stiles patted the jeep while throwing a smirk at Scott.

Who wasn’t having any of it. ‘You still lose your calm too quickly.’

The pale teen sighed. That was true. He had part of the nogitsune powers. They had been slow to manifest, but when they did…Beacon Hills had entered the Guinness for the biggest lightning storm ever recorded. He wasn’t anywhere near Kira’s level, he was still human after all. But for an ADHD teen to have all that “electricity” running around inside him…it wasn’t good.

AT ALL.

And his anger…he had always been irritable but now… werewolves lost it during the full moon. Stiles…he had to exert constant control. ALWAYS…and it was tiring.

He sighed again and looked down the slope at Eichen House. It was completely dark, the sky slightly lighted by the moon and stars. Below them, Eichen House was sparingly illuminated and they could see the shadows of the guards moving about the courtyard. The place looked positively creepy.

Secretly, he kept waiting for zombies to pour out of the building and start chasing them. And Lydia was there…alone. She had been put in the nut house together with all the other crazies. He could feel it in his gut that their time was running out. The banshee’s time was running out.

In the last week, everything had gone wrong.

The Desert Wolf had caught up with them, attacking Malia. She hadn’t known that the teenage girl was her daughter. She only knew that they had been asking too many questions and were getting too close to her. So she had attacked. The Desert Wolf didn’t remember Malia. She didn’t even know her own real name. All her memories prior to her nineteenth birthday were gone. And all of a sudden she had a daughter. It had been close. Scott had barely arrived in time at the place, where the Desert Wolf had cornered Malia, to stop her from killing her own daughter.

Then, two nights later it was the night of the full moon and Liam had lost control and tried to kill Scott. And the idiot only fought to evade him. It was understandable that Scott didn’t want to hurt the kid, but not defending himself…he could have died.

Stiles solved that by electrocuting the younger teen…then he had to electrocute him again because the first shock had been so strong that he had stopped the Liam’s heart. And then that disgusting silvered substance had begun pouring from his mouth. He had been taken by the doctors and they had never even known. The boy had almost cried when he realized that he had attacked Scott.

Theo…well he wanted the baddest bad ass pack he could get…and then lord over them.

Talk about ridiculous.

And then he’d kidnapped Deucalion and the British alpha brainwashed him to spy on them for him. His job had been to spy on the doctors (while before he’d never been curious of their experiments) and also spy the pack and tell the alpha what they were all doing. And if he had seduced Malia, leading her to break up with Stiles…well…too bad. For her.

And Jordan…Stiles looked at the deputy. They could practically see smoke emanate from his body. He was practically in a state of rage. When his powers had awakened, he blew up an entire building, reducing it to ash. They still didn’t know what he was. Phoenix, dragon, demon, some whatever. He was powerful. Extremely so. It didn’t help keep his cool when he realized that Lydia had been kidnapped.

Lydia who had disappeared almost four days ago. And after all the research that Stiles had done…they were about to invade Eichen House.

Everyone had come. Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Theo, Liam, Derek, Breaden, the Desert Wolf and Parrish. All of them looked down at Eichen House and tried to curb the instinct to just attack. The mountain ash barrier would stop them but Parrish had proven that he could take it apart easily.

Stiles looked at his banged up jeep again. The windows were broken, the black rooftop was a bit caved in, the front had a big dent…but, after all that happened, it was still working. The damned Doctors had pushed him off the road when they kidnapped Lydia, leaving the human to die in the wreck of the car. Only he hadn’t. Stiles had had a concussion and some pretty big bruises on his body and his jeep had been mangled, but that was it. And his jeep was still alive. He gritted his teeth. Lydia. It was all about her. She was the only thing that mattered, not his pride.

‘Fine…we can’t lose any more time so…fine. I’ll stay behind.’ Stiles gestured towards the nut house. ‘Go!’

 

*

 

Stiles watched the small battle below, grinning when his friends just swept in, taking out all “others”. He cringed when the desert wolf ripped off the head from an orderly while grinning. She was just scary. Her beta shape resembled Peter’s Alpha shape a lot.

Then they were inside the building and he began pacing in front of his jeep while looking at the eerie house.

Prowling like a tiger in a cage. This was wrecking Stiles’s nerves. Completely wrecking them.

After what seemed like hours, he saw movement on the house’s patio. A thin shape stumbled and fell. With difficulty, it got up, stumbled past the gates and began the slow walk up the slope where Stiles was.

The teen lifted an eyebrow. Who in hell…he noticed the thin frame, covered only by pants that were in tatters. The man stumbled again and fell.

Stiles waited for him to get up.

Sure enough, the man groaned, trying to get up. And that’s when his nose was assaulted by the metallic scent of blood. Even as a human he could smell it.

‘Shit!’ Was this guy a victim? A “patient” like Lydia? He walked to him and crouched down. ‘Hei…are you ok?’

The man gasped and lifted his head. Incredible blue eyes looked straight at him in a thin face covered by a thick long beard and blood.

‘Peter?!’

‘Stiles…’ Tears gathered in his eyes. ‘Help…please…’ And he fainted.

‘Oh hell no. No no no no. Not helping you!’

He got up and looked at the shape on the ground. Not helping Peter. No fucking way was he going to help. Just no. NO.

He looked at the prone shape and frowned. Peter’s back looked weird. Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned down to look.

Stiles almost lost his dinner.

Pieces of flesh had been ripped from his back, showing bone and blood which still pouring out. ‘Shit!’ He bit his lip. He couldn’t stand this guy. Was he really thinking of helping him? Then he remembered tears gathering in Peter’s eyes…for this man to cry… ‘Hell. I can’t believe I’m doing this.’

He went to the jeep, opened the door and pushed up the front seat. Then he went back to Peter, and tried his best to move the man without touching his back…until he noticed that his chest was also covered in blood and welts. ‘Jesus! What did they do to you?’

He looked at the figure in his arms and then at his jeep. ‘Gonna dirty all my seats.’

He placed the older man down, making him moan in pain. Then he grabbed a linoleum from the back and placed it on top of the back seat, covering it up. It wouldn’t do to get that much blood on his jeep. Then he dragged the other man to his jeep and with difficulty laid him down.

Stiles hesitated looking at the still figure of Peter, lying immobile on the back seat of his jeep. Should he wait for the others?

‘Fucking fuck!’ He scowled at Peter’s head. Gone was the neat hair only to be replaced by a long greasy unkempt mane. ‘Why does things like this always happen to me?!’ He kept looking at the wolf but of course he was out for the count.

The teen ended up just sending a text to Scott saying that something urgent had come up and he needed to leave and would talk to them tomorrow.

Then he was driving to his house, a bloody torn wolf on his backseat and having no idea what to do with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support in writing a new fic!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Blood, mention of torture and rape.

Stiles turned off his jeep and looked at his father’s cruiser, parked in front of their house. He twisted around to look at Peter at the back of his jeep and decided against moving the man alone.

Sighing, he left the jeep and went to his house.

‘Stiles?’ His father looked at him up and down, crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. Why him?! ‘You went with them didn’t you? I’m guessing that blood isn’t yours since you seem to be doing just fine.’

‘Blood?’ He looked down at his shirt and groaned when he realized that he was covered in Peter’s blood. ‘No…it’s not mine. It’s…Peter’s.’

He frowned. ‘What? You mean Peter Hale?’

‘Yeah.’ He bit his lip. ‘I have him in the back of my jeep. The guy has been…his wounds…’

‘I can’t stand that man…and last time he tried to kill you all!’

‘I know. And I wasn’t going to help him but…shit, dad. You haven’t seen the state he’s in.’

The sheriff frowned at that. ‘Fine. Let him in.’ He was going to get his gun first, though.

‘He’s passed out in my jeep.’

‘Passed out? How wounded is he to be passed out?’

Stiles gulped. ‘It was dark but…bits of flesh were missing.’

They looked at each other and without saying anything else, they went to Stiles’ jeep.

‘Let me wrap him in the Linoleum. I’ll clean him up in my room but I need to cover my bed otherwise it’s gonna be covered in blood.’

‘All right.’

They tried not the jostle him too much, but every movement of them made the wolf groan or whimper in pain.

When they finally deposited him on top of Stiles’s bed both Stilinski’s were sweaty and short of breath.

‘Freaking werewolves.’ The sheriff straightened and placed both hands on the bottom of his back and stretched, making it pop. ‘They weight a ton.’

‘I actually thought he’d weight more.’ The teen unwrapped the linoleum from around Peter and smoothed it down, taking a step back when he was finished. Pale, the Stilinskis’ looked at the man lying face down on the bed.

‘Jesus.’

Stiles gulped. They, whoever they were, had dug out pieces of flesh from Peter’s back. There were holes of flesh missing from his back. Entire holes until you could see bone. ‘That’s not all, dad.’ He tried to turn him around gently to show his chest. Surgical cuts, with an inch width, from his collarbone all the way to his lower belly, covered his chest.

‘Oh god.’ The sheriff shook his head. ‘Who on hearth would do such a thing? And why isn’t he healing?’

Gulping, Stiles sat down and touch a finger to a wound. Frowning, he spread the blood on his fingers and brought it to his nose. ‘I’m no werewolf but it looks like wolfsbane.’

He sighed. ‘I see.’ He looked at his son and then at the wounded man lying on his bed. ‘Can you take him to Deaton’s?’

‘He’s out of town. He’ll return in two days.’ He looked back at the wolf, lying so helpless on his bed. ‘IT’s why I took him here.’

‘Well, I need to leave. I have the night shift.’

‘Ok.’ He shook his head. ‘I have to clean him up. He’ll never heal like this.’ He gulped. ‘Dad…I might have to scrap his wounds of the wolfsbane. I might even have to cut pieces of flesh.’

‘We need to handcuff him then.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Because he might wake up in the middle of it and attack you due to the pain.’

‘I see. You’re right.’

He stretched the linoleum to cover the bed and then stuck his head beneath the bed. The sheriff’s eyebrows hit the roof when his son dragged out two shackles linked to chains from underneath the bed. ‘These have mountain ash. Chris Argent gave them to me.’ He dragged another pair from the bottom of the bed. ‘They’re bolted to the floor and he won’t be able to break them. He’ll be as weak as a human with these on.’

‘Do I want to know why you have CHAINS in your room?’

‘Hum…’ He scratched his neck. ‘Well, dad…’

‘Never mind.’ He rubbed his forehead. ‘I think it’s better if I don’t know.’

The teen just shrugged and his father shook his head when he watched him hand cuff the werewolf with true expertise. Stiles frowned at Peter’s ragged pants and grumbling, took them off the man. He rolled his eyes when he revealed that the man was in commando mode.

‘Do you need to take off his pants? I’m gonna go blind.’

‘Yeah, me too. Can you just grab a towel to cover that part while I clean him?’

When the sheriff returned, Stiles had finished cuffing his feet. Before covering Peter, he looked at his mangled form. ‘He’s thin.’ He pointed at his hip bones. ‘Actually, he looks as skinny as me.’

Father and son stood side by side, looking down at the wolf. ‘What did they do to him there, dad?’

He sighed and placed a hand on top of his son’s head. ‘Tortured him.’

Stiles looked up, at the sheriff’s serious face and nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Clean him up. I have to get ready to go to the station.’ He passed the towel, a small really sharp knife and hydrogen peroxide. ‘I also got you a knife in case you need…’

He gulped. ‘Yeah.’ He looked back at Peter. ‘I’ll do the chest first and then the back.’

‘Ok.’

‘Can you bring me water and towels to wash him? And bandages would be good too.’

‘Sure, kid.’

Stiles watched his father leave his room and then got to work. He had never been good with blood or knifes or needles for that matter. Although after the nogitsune, his tolerance levels had increased a lot…but Peter was someone he knew so…he had to constantly gulp down bile, while trying to ignore Peter’s moans and whimpers of pain, while he cut his flesh to get rid of the wolfsbane. He did it methodically and throughoutly, not missing a single millimeter. Sighing in relief, when he finished the removal of the wolfsbane from the chest, he washed it and bandaged it. He cleaned the linoleum, uncuffed him, took off the towel covering his hips, turned him around and cuffed him again.

He touched the ragged wounds, so unlike the surgical ones on his chest. He paled realizing what they were. ‘Oh my god.’

‘Stiles?’

He turned a sickly face to his father, who was now dressed in his uniform. ‘I think they whipped him with a cat-of-nine-tails whip.’

‘A what?’

‘Cat-of-nine-tails. When you whip a person with a normal whip, you cut his flesh. A cat-of-nine-nails, has nine cords but this one instead of knots at the ends, I’d bet it had glass or hooks or something similar. They embedded in the flesh and when they pulled back the whip, they ripped flesh out.’

‘Hell.’

Stiles gulped. His eyes followed the wounds on the wolf’s back that reached his thighs. Then he frowned and then shook his head. ‘No way. Oh god…’ He parted Peter’s thighs and then grabbed the wolf’s buttocks ignoring his father’s gasp of outrage.

‘What the hell are you doing, Stiles?!’

He lifted a deathly white face to him. ‘Dad…you need to look at this and tell me I’m imagining things…’

Frowning the sheriff approached them. He watched his son part Peter’s buttocks and when he was about to protest again, he saw dried seed and blood on the werewolf’s butt and thighs. He looked at his son and suddenly felt old and tired. His boy shouldn’t be seeing such things. ‘Oh god, son.’

‘They…they raped him.’ His fingers got closer to his entrance and then pulled, stretching it, opening it a bit, enough that a little bit semen and blood began trickling down. He gulped. ‘It was recent. You don’t think they used wolfsbane inside…do you?’

‘I…don’t know…after the whip…’

‘Jesus, dad, Jesus.’ He looked up at him. ‘I hate Peter but…I mean…he deserves to die but to be tortured and raped like this…I…don’t think I can do this dad…’

‘I can’t stay here to help you clean him up.’

‘Yeah but…’

‘You should call Scott or maybe Melissa.’

‘Really? Letting more people see him like this? Know what happened to him?’

He sighed. ‘You’re right.’ The sheriff shook his head. ‘If you were able to do the chest, you can do this as well.’

He nodded. He still couldn’t believe that it was Peter in his bed. Tortured and raped and so…vulnerable.

‘Stiles…don’t free him. Just clean him up and no matter how much he asks, don’t free him. I’ll leave the station at 10AM and when I arrive, we’ll call Scott.’

‘You think I should call him? No matter how well I wash him, Scott will be able to smell what happened to Peter.’

Really? That good a sense of smell?’ He frowned when his son just nodded. ‘Well…I think you’re right when you said that Peter doesn’t need other people knowing that he was raped. It’ll be bad enough to know that you cleaned him up, but to know that Scott also knew what you did…’

‘Yeah…you’re right.’

The sheriff nodded and after hesitating for a second, he went to his son, kneeled down and pulled him into a hug. ‘You can do this, kid.’

He smiled tremulously. ‘Yeah…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…get when I said things would be very different from what happened in the series?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up.

Stiles watched his father leave. The older man had hesitated, knowing the danger he’d left him with but…Peter was chained and barely alive. It should be fine. The teen waited until he heard the entrance door open, close and then lock. From the window of his room, he watched his father’s cruiser leave their house and then turned to the passed-out wolf.

Peter was lying face down on the bed, his back all torn up and bleeding, minute twitches on his torn muscles causing him to moan a little in pain. ‘Are you regretting what you’ve done Peter?’ The teen began cleaning and cutting the pieces of flesh, that he saw had wolfsbane on them. ‘All the lies and tricks to become an alpha and look where it got you.’

He shook his head continuing his methodical work. Right now, he could actually give Scott a run for his money in the doctor department. He doubted that the other teen had ever done something as gruesome as this. Stiles considered sending a text to Scott asking for an update but his hands were covered in blood. He finally dealt with all the wounds covering Peter’s back, buttocks and thighs, bandaging it all. He looked at his butt and sighing, he got up and went to his drawer, pulling an ointment from there. It accelerated werewolf healing but he’d bet that when Deaton had given it to him, he hadn’t been counting on Stiles using it to help Peter.

Once again, he substituted the water for a clean one and got a small clean towel too. He parted Peter’s thighs as far as they would go and pulled one buttock to the side while cleaning the inside of his thighs. When the outside was all clean, he hesitated. ‘Shit!’ He looked at Peter’s face. ‘You better not wake up while I do this. It would just be too embarrassing for both of us.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Of course, you’re a creep so you might not be embarrassed at all.’

Gulping, he wetted his fingers in water. First he had to clean him inside, remove all those disgusting things. Taking a deep breath he slid a finger all the way inside. The older man gave a small grunt of pain. ‘I guess this is where you’re thankful for my curiosity.’ He rotated the finger inside, pulled it out, cleaned it, wetted it again and slid it back inside. ‘You can’t even begin to understand the things I search on the internet.’ He repeated the same thing several times until he entered the older man with two fingers. He held his breath when Peter gasped loudly. ‘Yeah. I bet it hurts dude but…try not to wake up, ok?’ He thrusted in and out several times, then cleaned his fingers, wetted them again, and began stretching him. The wolf beneath his fingers began getting more and more restless, grunting and trying to get away from him. Stiles almost vomited when seed and dark blood began pouring out. It was too much cum for a single man. ‘Oh shit Peter… what happened to you?’

‘No. Please…no no no…don’t…’

And the older man was about to wake up. He cleaned him quickly, trying to remove all the seed and blood inside him before applying the ointment liberally. Peter continued to whimper, locked inside his own nightmare. Shit. What had he suffered in Eichen to make him like this? What other things had been done to him that weren’t marked on his body?

Sighing, Stiles put way the things he had used to clean up the wolf. Then he cleaned the linoleum and removed it from under Peter. He had to un-cuff him for that, and his father would kill him if he ever knew, but he quickly cuffed him again. Stiles pulled the sheet up over Peter’s butt and then went to take a shower.

In the bathroom, he removed his blood drenched clothes. Peter’s blood. It was unbelievable that he’d helped the older man. He profoundly disliked him. It wasn’t something as strong as hate but…he couldn’t stand him. After everything he’d done to them…he’d wanted the wolf to suffer. To die. Now…he gulped stepping into the shower. He scrubbed his skin until he was pink, like that would remove the memories of what Peter had suffered. He felt dirty. Like he’d somehow been responsible for what the wolf had suffered. And he had. Stiles had helped the hunters put the older man in Eichen House. To be tortured and abused.

He stepped out of the shower. He’d wished Peter to suffer but now…seeing it on his body…

He looked at the mirror in the bathroom. The face looking back at him was extremely pale and the eyes dark. Nightmares lived there. He sighed and put on his pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then he returned to his room, settled on his desk chair and sent Scott a text asking for an update. The other teen responded saying that everyone was ok and that the doctors were dead. Unfortunately they had needed to kill about 90% of the creatures inside Eichen House since most of them had been taken by the doctors and the ones that hadn’t were just plain evil and most were crazy. Not Peter’s brand of crazy but insane. But they had found no Dr. Vallack.

Stiles hesitated but decided against telling Scott that he had Peter in his room. He sighed, placing his cell phone on top of his desk and waited for Peter to wake up. In five minutes he was asleep.

 

*

 

Peter woke up gasping and in pain. What he had suffered recently came up to the front of his mind and cringed. «No no no no no» He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He whimpered when he noticed the shackles around his wrists. Moving a bit, he confirmed that both his arms and legs were shackled. He bit his lips hard, trying not to scream in panic. His breathing became ragged and he placed his face on the soft pillow, biting it.

Then he frowned, his mind confused at what he experienced. The doctors had shackled him to a metal table, like the one in Deaton’s clinic, bending him over it while they whipped him and then raped him loving that he was covered in blood. And his bed at Eichen House had never been this comfortable and the scent…nothing there had ever smelled this good.

He took a deep breath.

He recognized this scent. Clean, young and vibrant. It smelled like forest and electricity. He lifted his head and looked to the side. Stiles was sitting on a chair facing him, but his body was slumped on it, head back, mouth open, hands falling on each side of his body while a leg was stretched forward and the other was bent beneath the stretched one. What was the teen doing here? Was this his room? It smelled a lot like him. But why was he chained? ‘Stiles?’ He coughed. His throat was dried and he realized how thirsty he was. ‘Stiles!’

The boy blinked and lifted his head. Peter watched him stretch like a cat, a full body stretch, and roll his head. He blinked when he realized that the boy was settling back to sleep. ‘Stiles!’

‘Hum?’ The teen looked around until his eyes settled on Peter. ‘Oh.’

He moved his arms. ‘Unchain me.’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘Uh…no.’

‘What?!’

The teen just ignored him and looked at the clock. 8AM. Six hours of sleep. Not bad. ‘I’m gonna do breakfast, we’ll eat and then we’ll wait for my dad.’

He gritted his teeth. ‘I don’t agree to this.’

He shrugged and got up. ‘I don’t care.’ And he left the room.

Peter gritted his teeth and looked around him. He’d never been to Stiles’s room before. The bed was big, big enough for two people. He looked at the claw marks on the headboard and lifted one eyebrow. He guessed the teen had showed his daughter a good time. He frowned at the chains and pulled them. Yes he was weak but he should have been able to break them. «Hum…mountain ash?» Each chain went around the headboard. He turned a bit. Same thing with his feet. He could see the shackles peeking from beneath the sheets. The room had a wardrobe, a chest with several drawers, a desk with a chair, a bookshelf full of books and a big ass acrylic board with several sheets stuck there, red and green threads everywhere and white writing.

He looked down at his body to access the damage. He was clean. He lifted his chest a bit and found bandages everywhere. He turned his head a bit, moving his back and guessed that it was also bandaged. Then Peter looked down and stopped breathing. The sheet only came to his buttocks but he could tell that he was naked underneath. «No…please no. He didn’t.» He squeezed his ass and gritted his teeth against the pain. He moved his thighs, rubbing them against one another and sure enough, he was clean. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, sinking his face on Stiles’s pillow, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating. The boy had cleaned him…there. He guessed that he had cleaned him everywhere but to actually do that…he couldn’t think about it.

‘Ok, so…I did some French toast and bacon and eggs. You can use the calories. You’re all skin and bones.’

He couldn’t speak. If he opened his mouth, he would start screaming. Stiles placed a plate on his desk and then frowned at the other plate and at Peter who was lying down on the bed. The older man guessed his dilemma. He took a deep breath and tried for a smirk. ‘You need to release my hands if you want me to eat.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘I’ll just feed you myself.’

He frowned. ‘I’m not going to attack you.’

The teen snorted at that. ‘Yeah right…although…looking the way you do, I’d probably to be able to kick your ass.’

He stiffened. ‘Looking the way I do?’

Stiles set the other plate on the nightstand. ‘Yeah.’ He pocked Peter’s bicep. ‘Look at it. You’re skinny.’ He grinned and pulled back the short sleeve of his t-shirt. ‘I’ve got more muscles than you now.’

‘Try to almost starve for 8 months and then you’ll see how you get.’

He sighed. ‘Yeah…’ He crouched down so his eyes were level with the older man. ‘Peter…what the hell happened? What they did to you…’

‘Were you the one that cleaned me?’ The boy nodded. ‘Then you know what happened.’

‘Yeah but…why?’

‘Apparently, I’m a really good toy. Although they had never done…this…like they did yesterday.’

Stiles hesitated but then lifted a hand and combed it lightly through the wolf’s hair. ‘I’m sorry.’

It felt good. To be touched tenderly. The wolf nearly closed his eyes in bliss. Touch deprived. Yeah. Only explanation to be reacting like this. ‘You? Sorry? Oh, I’ll believe that, Stiles.’

He touched the side of the older man’s face, leaving the hand there. ‘I wanted you dead, not tortured and raped.’

He shivered. ‘Don’t speak of it. Don’t ever speak of it.’

‘Shit. Peter…’

‘Just don’t.’

He sighed. ‘Fine. Let’s just eat.’ Stiles went to get his plate and his desk chair and for the next minutes, they ate in silence, Stiles feeding Peter and also eating from his plate.

When the boy returned from taking the dishes to the kitchen, Peter looked at him. ‘I need some pants.’

He frowned. ‘I need to check your wounds before that.’ Stiles pulled back the sheet, ignoring the stiffening of Peter’s body. He peeled a bandage back from his thigh and sure enough the wound was starting to scab over. He wouldn’t be able to open it like this. He took off the bandages from his thighs and then his butt. ‘Hum… not bad.’

It was all he could do not to snarl. ‘Good to know that you think I have a nice ass.’

Stiles blinked at Peter. ‘What? I was talking about your wounds. They’re all scabbing over. Give it a few more hours and everything will be healed.’ His lips twitched and then he smirked. ‘You thought I was talking about your ass? Oh god! Like I’d ever notice your butt.’

Peter gritted his teeth. ‘Then you should time your sentences a bit better.’

He grinned. ‘Yeah yeah.’ Then he got serious and grabbed his buttocks, parting them, his long fingers spanning them perfectly and his thumbs, near Peter’s entrance, parting it, stretching it open.

‘Stiles! Don’t!’ He whimpered. ‘Please, don’t.’

The teen gulped when he felt the wolf tremble beneath his hands. Fear. Peter was trembling in fear of him. ‘Just…you were…they put wolfsbane inside you and…I need to…I mean…’

‘No!’

‘Peter…’

‘You don’t need to do this.’ He hid his face on the pillow. ‘Please…just…don’t.’

It killed him to see Peter beg him in fear. Fear of being touched like that. ‘I already did it last night.’

He stiffened all over and lifted his head to look at the boy. ‘You…touched me… like that?’

‘First to clean you and then to spread an ointment. Your other wounds…I cut you again.’

‘Cut me?’

‘I tried cleaning them but, there was wolfsbane inside them. So…I cut you again, cut all the flesh infected with wolfsbane.’ He looked at his thighs and buttocks. ‘It seems to have worked.’ He sighed. ‘But…inside you…I couldn’t do the same. I tried washing you but…’ He rubbed his hands over his cheeks. ‘Shit, Peter. Believe me when I say that the last thing I want is to put my fingers inside a man’s ass.’

‘I don’t care about the wolfsbane. I don’t want you to touch me like that. It’s bad enough that you’ve already done it…you don’t need to do that again.’

He placed his hands on his buttocks again, separated them and with his thumbs squeezed his entrance. Blood began trickling slowly out and Peter actually screamed out in pain. ‘You’re still bleeding. The wounds inside, they didn’t heal.’

‘I don’t care. Take your hands off me!’ He was going to panic. He could feel his own heart beating out of his chest.

‘How much does it hurt?’

He blinked and then sighed. ‘It’s like fire inside me. It’s burning me and…it hurts like a bitch.’

‘I would let you do it to yourself but…I’m not releasing you and my dad will only be home in two hours.’

‘Then we’ll wait two hours.’

He sighed. ‘I really don’t think so, Peter. But I’ll check all your other wounds to give you time to get used to it.’

‘I don’t want to get used to it, Stiles!’

He crouched down and looked directly into his panicked blue eyes. ‘Do you think I want to?’ His eyes were serious. ‘Peter, you have wolfsbane inside you. Never mind the pain. It will poison your body, your very blood if you leave it there.’

‘Well, you wanted me to die, didn’t you? You’re gonna get your wish.’

He shrugged. ‘Yeah…well…wanting you dead and you dying like this…’ He gulped. ‘I don’t want you to die like this, Peter.’

The wolf looked into his eyes. He felt embarrassed like he hadn’t felt in more than 20 years. To think of this teen doing that to him…but this was Stiles. He sighed and closed his eyes. ‘Then…just remove all the bandages before…before you do that.’

‘Ok.’

Stiles began to carefully remove the bandages, whistling at what he saw. ‘Freaking werewolves. I hate you guys.’ He touched a scab over Peter’s ribs. ‘I could actually see the bone on this wound and now you only have a scab.’ He growled. ‘I take a week or more just to heal a damn bruise.’

He smirked at him. ‘I did offer you the bite.’

‘Yeah, right. I would make such a good werewolf.’

‘You would.’

He turned him a bit, frowning when it didn’t give him that much space. ‘Try to turn a bit more.’

‘You could release one of my hands.’

‘Hum…let me think…no.’ His face approached Peter’s waist and slowly he began peeling the bandages off. He didn’t like his face to be near Peter’s. ‘And you keep those damned teeth away from me.’

‘Afraid I’ll bite?’

He shrugged. ‘I doubt I’d die of that aaaand my dad would kill you.’

‘True.’

With a bit of difficulty, he removed all bandages from his side, then he had to climb on the bed, pressing his back against the wall, turn Peter as far as he could and he began peeling the remaining bandages. ‘Well, I guess this really showed me that I could be a good doctor if I wanted.’

‘Doctor.’ He snorted. ‘Nurse…maybe.’

‘Why you…I didn’t hurt you and I don’t even like you!’

He lifted an eyebrow when the teen’s heart didn’t trip up at that. So…he was telling the truth. What else was new? Nobody really liked him…and these teenagers had more reason than most to hate him.

‘I have a bag full of pieces of your flesh in my bathroom. I’m squeamish at best and I had to cut off pieces of your body.’ He paled concentrating instead on peeling another bandage. ‘I almost lost my dinner numerous times. It was horrible.’

‘If it was horrible for you, imagine for me.’

‘You were out the entire time.’ He didn’t say that the man had moaned in pain during the whole “operation”. He got up and pick up all the bloody bandages. ‘I’m putting these in the bathroom together with the…rest.’

‘Stiles?’

‘What?’

‘I have to go to the bathroom really soon.’

He blinked and looked at the clock. Only 9:30AM. ‘You need to hold it another hour. My dad will leave his shift at 10AM, so when he comes home you’ll be able to go.’

‘Stiles… I haven’t been to the bathroom since last afternoon.’ He avoided his eyes now. ‘And I prefer to…clean myself instead of having you do it for me.’

He sighed and left the room. He went to the bathroom, stuffing the bandages on the garbage bag that had Peter’s…flesh. Truth be told, he also didn’t want to touch the older man…more than he already had. But his dad would kill him if he freed Peter. So, he went to his room and got out what Jordan aptly called a light saber. His own electricity was an even higher grade than the stick but he didn’t want Peter to know that he had powers. You never knew when they came in handy. And with this man, surprise was everything. You always needed to be a step ahead when it came to Peter.

‘Ok. See this?’ He turned it on and sparks spit from the metal. ‘I think you know what it is.’

‘Yes.’

‘I’ll free you. You can go to the bathroom, the door will stay open ALL THE TIME and you can have a shower as well.’ He hesitated. ‘I’ll lend you the ointment so you can apply it to yourself.’

Peter opened his mouth to bargain parts of what Stiles had said until he looked into his eyes. If he didn’t take it, Peter would stay exactly as he was. ‘Fine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter T_T there’s suffering and then there’s suffering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is awake and a shower is the least of his problems.

Stiles nodded and approached the older man. He released one hand and took a step back. ‘You can do the rest now.’

Peter pulled the other shackle, taking it off the hoop, then did both feet. Slowly, he got up and rolled his shoulders. ‘Staying like that for so many hours really isn’t good for my joints.’

His lips twitched. ‘Old man.’

He growled. ‘Shut up. Where’s the damned bathroom?’

‘Over there but…’

‘What?’

‘Aren’t you gonna wrap something around your hips?’

He frowned. ‘You’ve seen it all haven’t you?’ «Touched it all as well.» He refrained from growling that.

He shrugged. ‘Pretty much.’

‘Then what’s the use?’ The wolf followed Stiles instructions, leaving the door open. He pissed into the toilet and realized that the boy wasn’t the least bit embarrassed by the situation. He was watching another man piss and he was completely indifferent to it.

‘You should take a shower now and…clean yourself there. You’ll probably bleed so…it’s more practical.’

Peter frowned and touched his face. ‘I would like to do my beard first.’ Yes, his ass was hurting and burning like all hell but...not yet. He couldn't do it yet.

‘Oh…ok. You have Gillettes and the machine over there.’ He pointed at a cabinet. ‘The foam is over there.’

Stiles watched the older man efficiently cut off his beard and then shave the rest until his face was all smooth. Then, the older man just climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water. He groaned and his wounds stinged under the spray but it felt good to clean himself up. There were two different shampoos and he just picked a random one. He recognized it immediately as Stiles’. He took his time until he couldn’t delay it anymore. He looked at the boy briefly and immediately averted his eyes. This was more than just embarrassing. He cleaned outside his hole and then, taking a deep breath, stuck a finger inside. He hissed in pain as his finger burned like his insides. He took it out, wetting it with water and soaped his hands and stuck a finger inside again. It still hurt too much. And the worse part was that it pushed the wolfsbane even more against his insides.

He gritted his teeth. ‘I…can’t.’

‘Peter?’

‘The wolfsbane…it’s burning me.’ And he realized the real danger he was in. He’d had it inside him the entire length of the night. If Stiles hadn’t cleaned his chest and back and taken the worst of it from inside him…he could have possibly died. He heard the boy sigh.

‘I’ll help you.’ He grabbed a towel and threw it at him. ‘Here. Just dry yourself.’ He hesitated. ‘You bled just now and I don’t want my sheets covered in blood so…it’s preferable to do it here but…’

‘But what?’ He stepped out of the shower and dried himself.

‘I’ll need both hands.’

‘Ah.’ He smirked. ‘Would you believe me if I said that I won’t attack you?’

He snorted. ‘No.’

‘So what do you want to do?’

‘This definitely isn’t it.’ He watched the older man. ‘Besides, I don’t know how to help more.’

‘What do you mean?’

He frowned. ‘Well…I cleaned you yesterday…I mean…inside…hum…’ Peter almost rolled his eyes. Now Stiles was getting embarrassed. ‘Anyway, you shouldn’t have so much wolfsbane still inside you.’

‘How did you clean me? And with what?’

‘Hum…’ He blushed bright red. ‘With my fingers, wet with water. I had to…’ He shuddered. ‘I had to…hum… stretch you and then nasty things came out. I stopped right then.’

‘Why?’

‘You …' He licked his lips. '…you began saying no and…’

He stiffened. ‘I see.’ He shook his head. ‘Do you have a disinfectant?’

‘Yeah but…I’ll use water first, to take out the blood and wolfsbane excess. Then I’ll use a saline solution to clean everything up which will be the difficult part and then I’ll put some ointment that Deaton gave me that accelerates healing.’

‘Why would it be difficult to clean?’

‘Like I said, on your other wounds, I cut the affected flesh. I can’t do that on …that area.’

Peter shook his head. ‘When they…raped me, they just wetted their dicks with wolfsbane. Unlike the whips that pushed wolfsbane inside the flesh, this was superficial.’

‘I see.’ He looked the older man in the eye. ‘Peter? How are you doing?’

‘How do you think Stiles?’

He sighed. ‘Yeah. Dumb question.’ He went back to his room to get the ointment and when he returned, he found Peter scowling. ‘What?’

‘How are we going to do this?’

‘What do mean?’

He gritted his teeth. ‘I really don’t want to get down on my hands and knees.’

‘Oh…actually, regardless of…well…what that position means…I don’t think it would be a good idea anyway.’

‘Why?’

‘We’ll use a liquid to clean you so…if your ass is in the air, the wolfsbane might slid further inside you.’

He paled. ‘Hell.’

‘Yeah so…it’s better if you just stand.’

‘Yes, definitely better.’

Stiles shook his head and filled the bowl with water. ‘Lean against the washstand.’ After Peter did that, he went down on his knees behind the older man. ‘And don’t even think about farting.’

He snorted. ‘Only you would come up with stupid jokes at a time like this.’ His heart was beating too loudly in his chest. He couldn’t understand how Stiles could be so calm. He took a shuddering breath as he felt the teen grab a buttock pulling it to the side and then fingers probe his entrance.

‘You need to open your legs further…and relax. You’re too tense.’

‘Fuck you, Stiles.’ But he obeyed him, widening his stance while trying to relax his body. 

He snorted. ‘I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you curse.’

‘Of course. I’m extremely well-mannered and charm-‘ He gasped when Stiles, taking the opportunity that Peter was distracted, invaded him with a finger as far as it could go. ‘Hell.’

‘Yup.’ He popped the p. Stiles began thrusting the finger in and out, wetting it again and sliding it inside again with ease.

‘Shit. You seem too practiced at this.’ This was beyond bearing. To have the teenager do this to him…touching his body like this…hell, no one had ever touched him this way. It was way too intimate. 

‘Never done it to someone’s ass. Malia wasn’t interested in anal sex and I was never interested in doing it to myself.’ He wetted the fingers again, only this time invaded him with two fingers. He smirked when the older man gasped. ‘But Malia has always loved my fingers in her. I could find her spot in a second. Besides, I read a lot about how two men go at it.’

He gritted his teeth. It was hurting. A lot. The wolfsbane was burning even harder inside him. ‘Why would you read about this?!’

‘Curiosity. Danny, he’s a colleague at high school, said he was gay and that he loved it. I just had to investigate why he would prefer guys to girls. Girls are so soft and sweet smelling and smaller than us…besides, they have boobs. I love boobs.’

Peter bit his lip against the pain. ‘And I’m supposed to be the creep.’ He hesitated. ‘Stiles? That’s really hurting me. The wolfsbane is burning like crazy.’

‘I still need to stretch you, otherwise I won’t be able to squirt saline inside to clean you up.’

«Stretch?! Oh shit!» ‘Then hurry up with it.’

‘Fine.’ And he parted his fingers. For the next few minutes, Peter barely breathed. He couldn’t believe that he had a teenager with his fingers inside his ass, widening him. Touching him where no one had touched him before. He fisted his hands and hung down his head while he squeezed his eyes shut. This was beyond bearing. A man his age to be subjected to this…He felt him withdraw only to enter him again with clean wet fingers. He swallowed a gasp. The damned boy’s fingers were long. Too long. Then he felt another finger inside him and the pain was too much. ‘That…it’s hurting too much. The burning…shit Stiles…’ He grunted. ‘Take them out!’

‘I think it’s enough anyway. Don’t clench.’ He pressed the mouth of the saline inside Peter and squirted making the older man gasp. ‘You’re clenching.’

‘You try it to see if you don’t clench!’

Stiles entered him with two fingers and parted them wide, trying to relax those muscles. He began squirting at the same time his fingers twisted inside the wolf and soon enough blood, what was left of cum and a purple liquid began trickling down. ‘It’s working. There’s wolfsbane coming out.’

‘Thank god.’ He just widened his stance even more, while leaning forward to press his forehead against his hands. All of a sudden the memory of the doctors chaining his hands to the sides of a steel table, bending him over it while his ass was pushed back, came to his mind.

‘Peter? Relax or it will hurt a lot more.’

‘Y-yes.’ He gulped. This teen was not the doctors who had tortured, raped and humiliated him. Stiles might kill him but he would never do those things to him. ‘Just…please hurry with it.’

Stiles lifted his eyes from Peter’s ass. The man had his head bent down, shoulders hunched and he noticed his hands were in fists, bleeding into the lavatory. He wanted to say something but didn’t. Shit. 

He wished he could torture those damned doctors for all they had done. He’d never liked Peter but this…not even Peter was evil enough to do something like this. He continued to squirt the saline inside, his two fingers moving and rotating to get all the wolfsbane out. No more cum or blood poured out but there was still wolfsbane there. He guessed that everything inside was raw. 

He continued for a few more minutes until he was satisfied that no more wolfsbane was inside. ‘I think I cleaned it all.’ He removed the fingers. ‘Do you still feel it burning?’

He clenched and relaxed his ass but then shook his head. ‘I can’t tell. That place just…hurts.’

‘Hum…well, I think I got it all so…I’ll just apply the ointment and we’re done.’

‘Finally. You sure took your time. Do you like having your fingers inside a man’s butt?’

‘What?’ He gaped in outrage. ‘Why you…as if I’d like your hairy ass.’

‘My ass isn’t hairy.’

‘Hum…I’m looking at it so, so if I say that it is, then it is.’ He shrugged. ‘Besides, as if I would want to look at an old man’s butt.’

‘What?! I am not an old man!’ Stiles finished spreading the ointment on his fingers and thrusted two completely inside. ‘Son of a bitch. Give me a warning will you?’

He grinned. Stiles had done it on purpose. He spread the ointment carefully and then his fingers felt something. He bit his lip and turned a bit to look at Peter’s face. The man was frowning but his hands were no longer in fists and he seemed relaxed and pain free. So…he pressed the bundle of nerves that he found there. He watched Peter lift his head, eyes wide and mouth open on a gasp. He looked strangely beautiful.

‘Stiles! What in hell…’

‘Prostate, if I had to guess.’

‘Don’t touch it!’

He blinked. ‘You’re trembling. Your knees are trembling and slightly bent. You like it?’

The wolf threw him a dirty look. ‘I’m going to kill you.’

Stiles took out his fingers, wetting them in the ointment again and slid them inside spreading the salve everywhere he could reach. When he felt that he was done, the devil in him lifted his head. He called just a little bit of his electricity, the tiniest bit really and pressed against the older man’s prostrate, releasing it.

‘Aaah! St-Stiles!’

«Holy shit!» He watched Peter tremble violently, his legs buckle, only staying up because he grabbed the washstand, and his cock turned hard. The grip on his fingers was unbearably tight and his imagination just went wild. Stiles had never expected the other man to have such a strong reaction. ‘Hum…sorry.’ He withdrew the fingers. ‘I’m done anyway.’

‘Why in hell did you do that?!’

He got up and gestured wildly. ‘I was just spreading the damned ointment! I never expected you to react like…that.’ Peter’s face turned red. ‘Holy shit, you’re blushing.’

‘I don’t blush.’

‘You do now. Anyway, I need to wash my hands.’ He scrunched up his nose. ‘My fingers are going to smell like ass for weeks.’

After he finished washing and then drying his hands, he turned to find Peter with a towel wrapped around his hips and the “light saber” in his hands.

The older man lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘You should have paid more attention to this.’

‘I’m human. You hit me with that and I might die.’

‘So what?’

‘You’d kill me? After I saved your life?’

‘You…you know what happened to me and you touched…I’ve never…’ He lifted the weapon pointing it at the teen. ‘Nobody should see me like that.’

‘I see.’

He frowned. ‘And how can you be so calm? I’m threatening your life and your heart isn’t even speeding up.’

‘Do you have any idea of how many times I’ve been threatened? I even had a gun pressed against my forehead once with a countdown from three included.’ He took a step forward and his chest would have touched the “saber” if Peter hadn’t pulled it back.

‘Are you insane?!’ The wolf growled and turned it off. ‘You could have died.’

He grinned. ‘But apparently, you didn’t want to kill me.’

Peter grabbed him by the throat and his claws extended slowly. ‘Maybe I want to kill you with my bare hands.’

‘Do you really?’

He frowned and then sighed, dropping his hand. ‘Just…don’t tell anyone what happened to me…or how you…helped me.’

‘Like I want to tell my friends that I spent hours looking at Malia’s father old hairy ass.’

‘Not old or hairy.’

He shrugged. ‘If you say so.’ He took the weapon away from Peter. He frowned slightly but then shrugged. Chains were kinda redundant now. ‘Come on. I’ll lend you some clothes.’

‘Your clothes are horrible.’

‘Do you want to see my dad buck naked?’

‘Hell.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is out of the woods.  
> Let's see how the meeting with the sheriff goes, shall we? ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here enters the sheriff ^_^

They were watching a movie on the TV in the living room, when the sheriff arrived.  Peter was lying down on the couch, stomach down, with his face on top Stiles’ thigh, using it as a pillow. They looked completely relaxed like that. 

The older man looked at that scene and then just shook his head.  ‘I don’t even wanna know.’

Stiles bit his lip. ‘We just had a talk…and since his back was hurting and I didn’t want to sit in a chair when I have a really comfy couch…we arrived at this compromise.’

‘Huh-huh. And the thing where I told you not to free him, under no circumstance, didn’t mean anything?’

‘Well…’ He shrugged. ‘It was somewhat necessary.’

‘Stiles…one day I’m just gonna…’

The teen lifted both eyebrows. ‘You were gonna say spank me, weren’t you? Then you realized how bad that sounded.’

‘I give up. I’m just gonna go to bed.’

‘But dad!’ He struggled a bit to move Peter and get up and sighing the wolf let him do it, also getting up. The gestured wildly at the shorter man. ‘What about Peter?’

He frowned, looking at the werewolf. ‘Call Scott. He’s the alpha, right?’

‘Hum…yeaaaah...’

Peter frowned at that. ‘I have nothing to talk to him.’

The teen crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘It’s obvious that you can’t return to Eichen house but you can’t walk around free either. You tried to kill us.’

‘You should let go of grudges. They don’t become you.’

‘Oh, shut up.’ He licked his lips. ‘Hum…we should do this in Deaton’s clinic. Just in case Scott comes running here and breaks something. I’ll call him from there.’

The sheriff just rolled his eyes. ‘Using someone else’s home in case they destroy something?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s just easier there.  And it’s insured. ’ He hesitated. ‘But I think we should wait a few days. I bet the others are still high from last night and to see Peter right now…they’d just attack him.’

‘With reason.’

‘Yeah…but I think it’s better to just wait a few days.’

The sheriff sighed. ‘Fine. I’m gonna go to bed.’

He narrowed his eyes at the sheriff. ‘Not eating anything before going to sleep?’

‘Well…’

‘What did you eat?’

‘Nothing!’

He went to him and began sniffing him. ‘You smell guilty. You ate donuts, didn’t you?!’

‘No!’

He growled. ‘Tonight, we’re eating salad. No cheese!’

‘What?! You can’t do that!’

The teen just looked hard into his father’s eyes. ‘Salad.’

The older man grumbled and left for his room.

When Stiles turned towards Peter, the wolf was smirking at him.

‘What?’

‘You talk to your father like that? And get away with it?’

‘I intend to keep him alive until he’s at least a hundred.’

‘By making him eat salads.’

‘Whatever it takes. You’re a werewolf. You guys don’t get heart attacks. How do you think he’s in such good shape, despite his age?’

He shrugged. ‘Well…I guess that’s true.’

‘You bet it’s true.’ He looked at him. ‘Hum…do you want me to take you to your apartment?’

He lifted both eyebrows. ‘So you would know where I live? Thank you, but I’ll walk there.’

‘I already know where you live.’

‘What?!’

He just shrugged. ‘I’m good at digging up information. And you gave me a clue that it was an apartment downtown.’ Stiles grinned. ‘Besides, are you going there dressed like that and barefoot?’

The wolf growled. ‘Fine. I need to get my spare keys before going there.’

‘Ok. Hum…I’ll lend you some trainers. Since we’ll go in my car, you don’t need other clothes.’ He looked him up and down. ‘I’m actually shocked that they’re actually loose on you. You used to be so much bigger than me that it’s still a shock.’

‘Yeah…’ He touched the slightly bagging shirt. ‘Well, I’m a werewolf. I’ll recover in no time.’

‘Probably.’ He began climbing the stairs to his room. ‘Come on, then.’

They went back to the teen’s room and Peter growled when Stiles picked up some dirty old trainers. ‘Don’t even think about it.’

‘God, you’re so picky.’

‘I’ll go barefoot before I’ll wear those stinky trainers.’

Stiles just stuck out his tongue at him but got the older man clean trainers. Which were two sizes too big.

The teen laughed. ‘You have Cinderella feet!’

Peter just growled at him. ‘Just shut up.’

The younger man  continued to smile and picked up his phone and keys.  H e was still smirking when they went down the stairs.

When they arrived at his jeep, Peter just stood there gaping at it. ‘You have got to be kidding me. What the hell happened to it?!’

‘Hum…supernatural happened to her. Poor baby. She was just flipped over and then started burning.’

‘I see.’ He frowned as they climbed inside the mangled jeep. ‘This is going to stick out like a sore thumb where I live. Does it even work?’

‘Of course.’ Stiles tried to start it and it wouldn’t.

‘Figured.’

‘Come on, baby girl. Be a good girl and start.’ Peter blinked as he saw Stiles caress the dashboard. ‘Come on sweetheart.’ The car started. ‘Yes! I love you!’

Peter just shook his head at that. Worse thing, Stiles was telling the truth. He DID love this jeep.

‘So…’ Stiles bit his lips. ‘Hum…I’m going to leave you at your house and I’ll try to make time to check on you once in a while.’

‘I’m not a little kid that you have check up on me.’

‘No…you’re a psychopath which is why I need to keep tabs on you.’ He sighed. ‘Peter…I could have just called Scott and he would send you to some other werewolf prison.’

The older man paled. ‘Yeah…I guess he would.’

‘Just, let me handle this ok?’

‘You’re asking me to trust you?’

He shrugged and looked at him for a second before looking back at the road. ‘After what I did tonight, is it so out there?’

He hung his head and looked out the window, taking a deep breath. ‘No…I guess not.’

After getting Peter’s spare key, he drove the man to his apartment and left him there. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! But I really don’t have time for more today!
> 
> I think I bit more than I could chew writing two fics at the same time O_o


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and wonderful comments :)
> 
> Peter takes the first step.
> 
> Yes, he's still in a bad place but will start to improve :)

Peter could feel himself going slowly insane. His impeccable home was in shambles. He had destroyed everything in his three nights here. Since Stiles had dropped him off at the apartment, he had just left once to go to the supermarket and had spent the rest of the time locked inside his home. 

The teen still hadn’t come here to check on him,  although he’d called once in what felt like an afterthought...he  _hated_ being an afterthought,  but if  Stiles came here  now…looking at the destruction surrounding him… the teen  would shoot him dead on the spot.

But he just couldn’t help it. Everytime  Peter closed his eyes, he saw the doctors. What they did to him. The pain and burn. The whip, the knife and their…cocks. He couldn’t sleep. When he ate, he vomited everything.  The wolf stopped in front of what was left of the mirror in his entrance hall. His long hair looked wild, he had a beard again, had lost even more weight and there were dark heavy bags underneath his eyes. He hugged himself and leaning against the wall, he slid to the floor, trying hard to hold back his tears. 

They had broken him. 

He had been burned alive, TWICE, came back to life and had witnessed his entire family burn with him and it hadn’t broken him.

And now…he looked around himself. A tear slid down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a shuddering breath. Why was he like this? He had been fine when he’d been with Stiles. That snarky kid had even touched him intimately and he hadn’t panicked. Parts of it had reminded him of what had happened  with Vallack and the doctors but he hadn’t reacted like a madman. He hit his head against  the wall  making plaster crack . He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t do this. It hurt. His mind was as broken as his home.

Gulping, he got up, unlocked  the door, got out, locked it again and then he was running towards Stiles’ house.

  


*

  


Peter stopped in front of Stiles’ house. The banged up jeep was there but his father’s cruiser wasn’t. Biting his lip and hesitating, the wolf walked around the house until he was standing underneath the teen’s window. He doubted that in his state, he could jump  directly  to his  bedroom  window. He used the walls and posts to climb to the top of the porch. The boy’s window was slightly ajar,  making him shake his head .  Stiles knew better than anyone the dangerous creatures that roamed the night and he left the fucking window open?! They needed to have a serious talk.

He climbed inside the room and just stood there, watching Stiles sleep peacefully, feeling his pain and panic recede. Sighing in relief, he sat on the desk chair and just watched the teen. For the first time in months, he felt peace invade him.  He wanted to enjoy this moment like nothing else. He wanted to feel this way forever.

Right then, the boy snapped open his eyes, focusing immediately on him while sitting up.

‘Who the hell-‘

‘It’s me.’

Stiles blinked. Thanks to the lights from the street, he could see a male shape sitting on his desk chair. He frowned. The  voice was familiar even if the body shape wasn’t. ‘Peter?’

‘Yes.’

Thin. Peter used to be so much larger than this and now... The teen confirmed that his room door was closed,  even if his dad wasn’t home,  and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. Blinking the stars from his eyes, he looked at the wolf. He looked like hell. He was dressed with only jeans and was barefoot. His hair looked wild and his beard was growing again. Dark bags underneath his eyes gave him a gaunt and tired complexion. His eyes looked dull. And he hadn’t gained any weight. By the contrary. He seemed even thinner. ‘What happened?’

He hesitated. ‘Nightmares.’

Those he understood better than anyone else. ‘Why come here?’

‘I’ll leave.’ He didn’t know why but he felt better now. More in control.

The pale teen got up and walked to the wolf, looking down at him sitting there, looking defeated. ‘Peter.’

‘I’m fine.’

He snorted. ‘Of course, you are.’ He hesitated but then lifted a hand to Peter’s hair, trying to comb it into a semblance of order. Peter who was always so neat, looked like a bum now. ‘Why didn’t you cut it?’ His eyes missed nothing. The older man was practically shivering at the contact. He seemed to actually want more. So he just cupped his face between his hands, caressing the rough skin with his thumbs.

‘I…haven’t left my house during these last few days.’ He almost wanted to close his eyes and moan. It felt good to be touched like this. So gently…

Stiles really didn’t want to do this but… ‘Peter. Go to the bathroom.’

He frowned. ‘Why?’

‘Because I’m not letting you sleep in my bed with dirty feet. Go wash them.’

Peter stiffened at that. What was he saying? He couldn’t mean…He took a deep breath. The boy smelled like sleep, a bit of sweat and of energy. No lust. None. He looked up at those warm golden brown eyes, hesitated for a second and then got up to go to the bathroom.

When he returned, the light was out and Stiles was inside the bed again. ‘Stiles?’

‘Yeah yeah.’ He moved from his favorite spot on the bed. ‘You owe me for this, dude. I bet I won’t sleep a wink. I absolutely love my spot in the middle of the bed.’

Peter tried to disguise his nervousness as he climbed in Stiles’ bed. It was warm and smelled good. It was all he could do not to sigh in contentment. ‘I know that you sleep with Malia in this bed.’

‘Yeah but we spooned. I’m definitely not spooning with you.’ He grumbled. ‘Especially because I was always the little spoon.’

He grinned and his whole body relaxed fully. ‘The little spoon.’

He shrugged and snuggled underneath his sheets. ‘It was comfortable. Let’s just do this back to back.’

Peter turned his back to the teen while he did the same. Their backs touching, they fell asleep in less than 10 minutes.

  


*

  


Peter blinked open his eyes. There was a strange weight on him and he had to smile when he found Stiles draped all over him. The teen’s head was nestled on his collarbone, the nose pressing against his neck. One arm was over his chest and a leg was thrown over both of his. He was effectively caged but there was no nervousness or panic. No doubt at all about this position with the hyper-active boy. He allowed himself to enjoy the human contact for a few minutes more. That was until Stiles’ scent changed and he felt something poke against his thigh. 

He waited for his body and mind to react negatively but nothing. He just didn’t panic at having Stiles’ hard-on pressed against him. And the teen was still fast asleep and was beginning to rub against him. 

Ok aaaaaay . 

That meant it was time to get up. He disentangled himself from Stiles embrace, getting up, and lifted both eyebrows when the boy moaned, hugging the pillow to his face and rubbed against the mattress. He watched as he slowly brought a hand low, entering his pajamas pants to wrap his long fingers around what looked like a long length. He frowned. «Is the little brat bigger than me?!» He watched him throw his head back, exposing a long, pale neck «perfect for biting» while he pumped himself lazily, spreading the moisture, growing on the tip, with his thumb around the head. 

«How many times has he done this, to do it so well even in his sleep?»  Peter shook himself. «Well, it’s payback. He saw me naked and now I’ve seen him.» Grinning, he climbed out the window and ran home.

That day he went out to cut his hair and began doing his beard every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyeur creepy Peter lifts his head ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

The School’s cafeteria was a bit crowded but Stiles managed to find his friends easily enough.  When  he sat  down, placing the tray with his lunch in front of him , Malia narrowed her eyes at  the pale teen . ‘You’ve had sex, didn’t you?’

He blinked. ‘No.’

‘I know that look in your eyes. It’s the “I’ve had sex look”.’

He shrugged. ‘I just jerked off.’

‘You always do that. Why are you looking especially rested and “happy” today?’

‘…because it felt good?’

Theo shook his head. ‘You know…I really don’t need to know that he jerks off.’

Stiles just gave him a nasty grin. ‘Well, you’re spying on us right?’ Everybody stiffened. ‘This is just more information for you. I jerk off EVERY single morning. And depending on whether or not I’ve had sex, I do it again twice more.’

Lydia shook her head. ‘That’s really too much information.’

He just shrugged and began eating. Then he nearly chocked when Malia asked. ‘Do you want to have sex again? With me?’

‘What?!’

She pointed at Theo. ‘He was only with me to spy on us, so I’m not having sex with him anymore and I NEED it.’ She tried to look at his groin. ‘Besides, you’re bigger than him and know how to use it better. Want to do it?’

‘Hum…’

Theo snarled. ‘What are you talking about? He’s not bigger than me.’

‘He is. And he gave me really great orgasms.’ She frowned and looked down at her nails. ‘My claws didn’t even pop out with you.’

Scott eyes widened. ‘Oh! I remember when Stiles showed me his back. It was all scratched up.’

Theo growled and got up, leaving them. Stiles and Scott grinned at each other and high - fived. ‘That was awesome, dude!’

The darker teen laughed. ‘Worst was, it was all true…and he could tell by listening to the beating of our hearts.’

Malia smiled. ‘I’m not getting anymore sex from you, am I?’

‘Nope.’ He popped the p.

She sighed. ‘Oh well…you could have taught me how to masturbate. That would have really helped. Now I’m always feeling horny.’

Liam cringed. ‘Can we change the topic?’ He lifted embarrassed eyes to them. ‘Please?!’

They laughed. ‘Sure.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry but I don’t have time for more today! Promise to update again really soon though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long. Just after I promised to update sooner. :(

‘Again?!’ Stiles sighed and scooted over. ‘It’s the fifth night in a row, Peter.’

He hesitated before bluffing. ‘I can stop coming here. I’m much more stable now.’

The teen just looked at him with serious eyes. ‘You and I both know that’s a lie.’

‘You want me to leave?’

‘I didn’t say that, did I?’ He sighed. ‘Just grab some pajama pants of mine. Those damn jeans feel uncomfortable against me.’

Peter took off his shoes and socks, along with his v-neck. He went to the boy’s chest and took a pair of pajama pants, shedding his jeans and putting them on. Then he dived into the bed eagerly, pressing his back against the teen’s, trying to stifle his sigh of contentment. Before 10 minutes had passed, Stiles was asleep once again... and he was getting tired of this position, not being able to move. Always back to back.  The wolf bit his lip and slowly turned, trying not to wake Stiles. Then, with his heart beating wildly, he spooned the boy, pulling him against his body. Peter pressed his nose against the back of the teen’s neck and almost purred. He would never admit it aloud but he absolutely loved the way he smelled. He hugged Stiles harder against him and let himself drift off to sleep. These few hours were the only ones where he felt totally at peace.

***

Once again, Peter woke up before Stiles. They hadn’t moved from their position but Stiles had begun to moan. He smirked. It sure was good to be a teenager. Every single morning, like clockwork, Stiles was hard. This was the fifth morning and the fifth time he had witnessed the phenomenon. He sat up slowly, not to wake the teen, and got dressed. He was about to leave when Stiles rolled to his back, the sheets sliding to his thighs and a hand pushed down his pajama pants. Peter grinned when he saw the batman boxer-briefs. Then he had to blink when the teen also pushed those down and his cock popped right up. It was long, wide, with none of the thick veins that he had and was blushing at the tip. It was quite literally the most beautiful dick he had ever seen. Then those long fingers wrapped around the length, and begun pumping slowly, almost lazily. Peter frowned as he felt himself stir. This had to be because he hadn’t had sex in more than a year. He hadn’t even jerked off during the time in Eichen House. Not exactly the best place for it. Right then, Stiles threw his head back, moaning loudly and came all over his hand. The boy smiled and opened his eyes, only to gasp in shock and blush bright red when he saw Peter looking at him with wide eyes. ‘Holy shit!’

‘Huh…I think it’s better if I leave.’

He couldn’t even pull his underwear up because his hand was covered in come and everything would be nasty if he did that. He closed his eyes covering them with his other hand. ‘Please do.’

He grinned. ‘Every teenager goes through that, Stiles.’

The teen lowered his hand and scowled at him. ‘Did anyone ever see you jerk off?’

‘No.’

‘Then go away. I can’t believe Peter the Creeper saw me beating one.’

‘”Peter the Creeper” huh?

He turned his head away from Peter, an arm over it to hide from the wolf. ‘Don’t do this to me, dude.’ He lifted the arm a bit and looked down at his groin. His hand was covering the head of his dick, to catch the maximum amount of come possible but the rest was completely visible. ‘I need to clean up and you don’t need to see anything more than you’ve already seen.’

He shrugged and sat on the chair. ‘Payback’s a bitch I guess. You’ve seen me completely naked and now I’ve seen you.’

‘You creep.’

He grinned and then decided to take pity on the incredibly blushed boy. ‘Yup. You’re absolutely right.’ He got up and left Stiles’ room with a grin on his face.

  


*

  


A week later, Peter was sitting on his couch looking at the clock. Since he had begun sleeping with Stiles «which sounded really perverted», he hadn’t had an “attack” again. He had cleaned the house, removing the broken glass and other broken things but…everything was ruined. Even the couch where he sat had claw gauges. Well, since he had recovered almost half the money that Meredith had stolen, he could replace it easily but… he just didn’t feel like it. He looked at the clock again. Only 18:30. Stiles should be home by now, unless he and his friends had gone somewhere. He sighed and threw his head back into the couch. After the first night, he had started going to Stiles’ room around 1AM. Which was when the boy usually went to bed.

Still so long to go. Peter felt that he spent the entirety of the days waiting for 1AM, when he could go to Stiles. When had he become so dependent of the boy? It should be driving him crazy but instead…he just wanted to spend even more time with the teen.

‘Screw this.’ He got up and left his apartment. 

He tried to burn some time, walking slowly to Stiles’ house. But all too soon he was there. Did he want to see the boy this much?! The banged up jeep was parked in front of the house. He frowned. Why hadn’t it been fixed by now? Didn’t they have enough money for that? The sheriff’s cruiser wasn’t there, for which he was grateful.

He went around the house and with difficulty climbed to the teen’s window. He really should start eating, but he just didn’t have any appetite.  He was locked up for the entire day in his house, with demons and memories for his only company and he just...he just didn’t have the will to cook or eat. Right t hen he finished climbing inside the room  and heard Stiles singing. The teen was naked, his head down while he scrubbed his hair dry  with a towel . Peter’s entire body froze except for his eyes. Those went down and then up Stiles’ entire body. Everyone was always calling him skinny but he wasn’t. He was just long with strong bones…and defined muscles. He even had a goddamned six pack!

Just when Peter’s eyes were focusing on the teen’s dick, Stiles noticed him and gave an undignified squawk.

‘Peter! What the hell are you doing here at this hour?!’ Quickly, he placed the towel in front of him.

‘Hum…’

‘Peter!’

Since he didn’t have a good excuse, didn’t even know why he had come  so early , he just shrugged. ‘Got bored at home.’

‘And you come here?!’

He shrugged again. ‘Nobody knows that “I’m back” except you.’ He hesitated. ‘I’m going mad staying inside the house, doing nothing.’

He frowned. ‘Fine. Let’s correct that shall we?’

‘What do you mean?’

Stiles looked at his towel and at the bureau where his clothes were and shrugging, dropped the towel. The damned wolf had seen him masturbate anyway. Nothing else was as embarrassing as that. He walked to his drawer and picked black boxer-briefs, putting them on. Then he just grabbed his jeans and a clean t-shirt. ‘I’m going to tell everyone about you.’ He was about to get dressed when Peter appeared beside him.

‘You’re all bruised.’

The teen blinked and looked down his body. He had several large bruises along him right ribs, hip and he knew his back was covered in them as well. ‘It was from the jeep accident. It was nearly three weeks ago, but I got bruised really badly, so they are slow to go.’ He touched one on his hip. ‘They are now that lovely pale purple turning yellow.’

‘Mostly gone?!’ Hesitantly, he lifted a hand and placed it over the teen’s warm skin. ‘There are still some that look reddish.’

He shrugged. ‘Some were worse than others.’ He grinned. ‘It used to be a dark red, so it’s much better now. Only if I press it, does it hurt.’

He frowned. ‘Am I hurting you just by touching?’

‘Nah…you have gentle hands, actually.’ He blinked and Peter smirked at him making him blush. ‘Oh my god! You must be rubbing off on me because that sounded really…hum...’

He grinned and dragged his hand up, watching goosebumps break all over his skin. «Sensitive.» He touched a scar on the back of his right shoulder. ‘These look like teeth marks.’

‘They are. A wendigo took a bite out of me.’

‘What?!’

He shrugged. ‘It’s ok. The guy had anger issues. Anyway, he failed to kill me.’

The wolf looked at his back and then turned the boy to him to look at his chest. If he really looked, Stiles chest was covered in small scars. ‘Shit, Stiles. You’re covered in scars.’

‘Most are barely perceptible. Besides, chicks dig them.’

He snorted. ‘Oh yeah. I imagine they do.’

He shrugged. ‘What were you expecting anyway? It’s been nearly three years since I’ve been “running” with wolves. I’m human. I’ve faced a maniac alpha *cough* you *cough*, a kanima, a darach, an alpha pack, been possessed, faced assassins and now the doctors, the chimera’s, the desert wolf and the Beast. I mean, really? I’m lucky to still be alive. Actually, by all accounts, I shouldn’t be.’

Peter didn’t like the sound of that. Not one bit. ‘And I’m the insane one.’

‘No. You’re the psychopath.’ He grinned when the older man frowned. ‘Well, you are.’

‘Perhaps. I like power and I’ll do anything to obtain it. Don’t you like power?’

‘I do. I just won’t sacrifice my friends for it.’

The wolf smirked. ‘We’re much more alike than you want to admit, Stiles. If you didn’t have all these friends, where would you be by now?’

He smiled ruefully. ‘Fine. I use Scotty as my moral compass. But at least I try to curb my…tendencies. Can you say the same?’ He sighed. ‘Why did you do that with the berserkers? And align yourself with Kate? You hate the woman. She burned you and your family.’

‘I would have killed her after obtaining alpha status again.’

‘Scott’s a true alpha. You can’t steal his power.’

‘Oh Stiles…’ He smirked. ‘There are always ways.’

‘Hum…’ Then he blinked when he realized how close they were and that Peter had his hands on each side of his hips, while he was only in his underwear. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he took a step back. ‘Well, like I was saying, we’ll tell my friends today.’

He missed the teen’s warm skin under his hands but disguised it by lifting an eyebrow. ‘You do realize that they’ll try to kill me, don’t you?’

He pulled on his jeans. ‘That’s fine.’

‘What does THAT mean?! You want them to kill me?’

That actually stopped him. If, two weeks ago, someone had asked him the same question, he would have said yes without any hesitation. Now… he put on his shirt to stop his frown. ‘It means that I won’t let them hurt you.’

He snorted. ‘And how is a human going to stop werewolves?!’

The teen just shrugged. ‘They won’t hurt me. Besides, you can defend yourself or just run really fast, right?’

Peter hesitated. ‘Of course.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Even I could tell that what you said was a lie.’ He frowned. ‘Actually…’ He looked him up and down. Then he just walked to the older man and lifted his shirt. ‘You’re all skin and bones! You’re even thinner then when I found you.’

He pulled the shirt down. ‘None of your business.’

‘Peter…have you been eating?’

He sighed and walked to sit on the desk chair. ‘I don’t feel hungry.’

‘Shit. You’re killing yourself.’

‘I just don’t have any appetite.’

Hell. He should have realized that something was wrong. He sighed. ‘Come on.’

‘Where?’

‘I’m doing dinner. With lots of calories.’ He scowled at him. ‘And you better eat it all since because of you my dad is going to have a really junk food dinner, got that?’

‘I don’t need you to make me dinner.’

He left the room. ‘Just shut up, Peter.’

Scowling, the wolf followed him. ‘I really am not hungry.’

Right then, his stomach growled.

Stiles grinned, looking over his shoulder. ‘Did that sound come from your mouth or your stomach?’

‘Shut up, Stiles.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t they becoming all chummy? ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support ^_^
> 
> Now for a bit of happiness and relaxation in Peter’s life.

He just laughed. Peter blinked when he heard it. He realized it was the first time he had heard the teen laugh. 

‘I’m going to do lasagna. Is that ok?’

‘You’re not ordering it?’

‘Nope. Doing it from scratch. Have an hour until dad arrives so…’

‘Then how am I going to eat it?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Your father will be here, so I’ll have to leave.’

‘You’ll have dinner with us, duh!’

‘I don’t think he’ll want that.’

He shrugged. ‘Which is also why I’m cooking lasagna. If he wants to eat it, and I KNOW he’ll want to eat it, then you stay to have dinner with us.’ He began opening the cabinets to take out the ingredients.

He smirked. ‘I knew there was a reason I liked you.’

Stiles snorted. ‘Creep.’

‘Amongst all of you, you’re the one most similar to me. Besides, you also have a very decent intellect.’

He gasped in outrage. ‘I’m not like you at all! And I have more than a decent intellect,  thank you very much! If it wasn’t for my goddamned ADHD, I’d give Lydia a run for her money.’

‘Let’s see…Scott equals moral compass.’ His eyes turned bright blue. ‘Among all of you, you’re the one most capable of killing.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Back in Mexico, you wanted me dead. All the others were in favor of imprisoning me.’

‘Well…’

He grinned and pressed his body lightly against the teen’s back, placing his chin on top of his shoulder. ‘Still want me dead?’

Stiles frowned at that. ‘I honestly don’t know. It’s a bit hard to want someone dead when you’ve been sleeping with that someone for two weeks now.’ He blinked and blushed heavily. ‘That sounded so bad.’

He laughed and took a step back. ‘I like bad.’

The teen snorted and turned a little to smile at him. ‘You would.’

It was nice. Peter sat at the kitchen table watching Stiles cook while mumbling some tune. It reminded him of his family’s home before the fire.

He smiled when the teen began swaying at the rhythm of the song playing in his head. Stiles smelled relaxed and slightly happy. Peter couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like that. This entire house smelled like companionship. He extended his legs in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. ‘I never asked you, how did things end up with Eichen House?’

Stiles hesitated. ‘Parrish burned it down.’

He blinked at that but then grinned. ‘Good.’ He bit his lip. ‘The doctors?’

‘All dead.’

He narrowed his eyes. ‘You’re hiding something.’

He sighed. ‘The doctors and most creatures died but…Va l lack…Scott said that he and some other prisoners escaped.’

Peter paled at that. ‘What?’

He looked at the wolf. The reaction was just too extreme. ‘Did he…’

‘Yeah…that guy REALLY liked me. He began working with the doctors, so he took me for himself.’

‘I see.’ He didn’t know what to say. Something like this… ‘Peter…’

The older man didn’t need to lift his head to see the sadness in Stiles. It wasn’t pity. It was pure sadness. ‘I’m fine, Stiles.’

The teen left the kitchen counter to go to Peter, standing in front of him. He cradled his face between his long hands, looking the wolf in the eyes. Whatever he saw there, made him pull the older man’s face into his chest and hug him by the neck. ‘What are you doing, Stiles?’

‘Comforting you. I’m very good at it. I just never thought I’d be trying to do it to you.’

After a brief hesitation, Peter lifted his arms and hugged the teen by the waist, inclining his head and pressing his face against his stomach.

‘I hope that’s not a werewolf thing, dude.’

‘What do you mean?’ His voice was muffled and it tickled Stiles a bit when he spoke.

‘Putting that mouth that could be full of dangerous teeth against my stomach. I know that predators like the stomach.’

His lips twitched and then he was laughing against the boy’s stomach. ‘Your mind Stiles…it’s amazing the things you think about.’

‘I’ve seen your fangs dude. They’re huge!’

‘I’m huge everywhere.’

He snorted. ‘Not compared to me.’

Peter lifted his head. ‘Oh really?’

‘Yeah. I’m taller than you.’

‘You’re probably just an inch taller.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Still taller and I have bigger feet.’

‘That doesn’t count.’

His smirk turned slightly naughty. ‘You know what they say about bigger feet.’ The wolf narrowed his eyes at him making Stiles smile widely. ‘Even Malia said that I’m big.’

‘She’s your girlfriend. Of course she’d say that.’ He frowned. ‘Actually, I’ve just spent two weeks sleeping with you. By the scratch marks on the headboard, I’d say that you guys are actively having sex on that bed so…why didn’t she come to your room a single time?’

Stiles shrugged and let go Peter, taking a step back and returning to his cooking. ‘She dumped me for a muscle bound werewolf.’

He blinked. ‘Oh.’ He got up and went to stand beside Stiles.

‘Yeah.’ He grinned. ‘But a few days ago she propositioned to me.’

‘What?’ 

‘She wanted to have sex again. Apparently not only am I bigger, I also seem to know how to use it better.’ He shook his head smiling ruefully. ‘She actually said that in front of the guy.’

‘She didn’t.’

‘She did.’

‘You liked it.’

‘Like? I fucking loved it, man!’ He was grinning while stirring the tomato sauce. Peter took a sniff. It was starting to smell good. ‘One thing that I have no doubt about, is that she loves me. Regardless of dumping me for a more muscled guy. She always takes my side in everything, always supports me and likes me despite my faults.’ He grinned. ‘Besides, we punched each other’s v-card.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Nice to know that about my daughter.’

‘As if you care about that.’

He shrugged and relaxed by leaning a hip against the kitchen counter. ‘True.’ He drummed his fingertips on the counter. ‘So, you’re not back together?’

‘Nope. Both of us are totally single.’

«Good.» Then he frowned. ‘But she was with the other guy.’

‘She dumped him when we found out the he was spying for Deucalion.’ He placed a bit of the sauce on the back of his hand and sucked it. Peter found it too sensual. Actually, everything involving the boy’s mouth was too sensual and sexual. ‘That’s why she suggested that we become sex friends.’

‘And you don’t want that?’

‘Nope. Now that I know what sex is, and became really good at it (my bed is proof of it), I want a relationship.’ He frowned. ‘Which might be difficult given my side job involves investigating and engaging dangerous creatures of the supernatural.’

‘Hum…I’m a dangerous creature of the supernatural and, when I was your age, I dated a lot.’

‘Dated.’ He snorted. ‘You probably only had one night stands since no girl would want to be with a creepy guy.’

‘Hey! I’m very charming when I want to be.’

‘Then you’ve never wanted to be charming with me because, dude, you’ve always been creepy to me.’

He lifted both eyebrows. ‘You want me to be charming to you?’

‘God, get your mind off the gutter.’ Stiles smiled at the older man. It was surprisingly relaxing to be with him. 

‘What?’ The boy smelled almost happy.

He shrugged. ‘I was just thinking that it’s surprisingly relaxing to be with you.’

Peter smirked. ‘And that’s with me not being charming.’

He laughed. ‘Maybe you’re right.‘ He shook his head and then frowned when composing his Lasagna. 

Peter eyes were drawn to Stiles’s lips like a magnet. The way that boy was in turns biting and sucking them… worst of all, it was all unconscious. The wolf desperately needed to focus on something else. He’d always had flexible preferences, although he had never done anything with a guy before, had only kissed one once, so it had always been about the teasing  but after what happened with the doctors that part of his “fun” might have been ruined. And even if that wasn’t the case, this teen was 17 years younger than him, completely straight and too much trouble. He watched him place the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. ‘How long until it’s ready?’

‘About 25 minutes.’

‘Hum…and what do you want to do in the meantime?’

He frowned. Was it him or was Peter’s voice full of  innuendos ? Stiles just shook himself. Must be his damned imagination again. ‘I don’t know about you, but I’m doing my homework.’ He frowned. ‘If you want, I can lend you a book.’

‘Sure.’

He followed Stiles to his room, watching him climb the stairs, the trousers tight against his ass. He immediately removed his eyes from that part of the teen’s anatomy. This was starting to be ridiculous.

When they entered the room, Stiles immediately went to his desk while he pointed at the bookshelf. ‘You can take whatever you want.’

«I guess he’s right when he calls me creepy. My damned mind is coming up with too many scenarios thanks to what he said». He frowned at the books on display. Not surprisingly, most were about the supernatural and fantasy fiction. He took a book and lifted both eyebrows. “Anita Blake - Guilty Pleasures”. «What in hell is this boy reading?!» He took off his shoes and sat on the bed.

About fifteen minutes later, Stiles turned to him. ‘What did you pick?’

‘Shouldn’t you be doing your homework?’

He shrugged. ‘Finished it. I did part in school. Ever since this supernatural shit began, I’ve had to maximize my time otherwise I’d never be able to do homework or group studies. So, what are you reading?’ Peter showed him the cover and he grinned. ‘You picked it because of the title, didn’t you?’

‘Well, I’ll admit to a bit of curiosity.’

The teen laughed. ‘You’re out of luck. That book is good, but the sex only happens on the third or fourth book of the series so…and now it’s only constant sex. So much that it’s boring. I stopped buying the series.’

He smirked. ‘So much sex that it’s boring? I never thought you’d say that.’ He huffed. ‘And I don’t need to read about sex, Stiles. If I need that fix, I’ll just go out and do it.’

The teen’s eyes turned serious. ‘And have you?’

‘What?’

‘Had sex since Eichen House.’

He stiffened and put down the book. ‘None of your business.’

‘Peter…it’s only been two weeks. It’s normal that you’re…having problems-‘

‘I don’t have problems. It’s just that with age, we become pickier.’

‘Huh-huh.’

‘Stiles-‘

‘Have you even touched yourself?’

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘Don’t you think those are very intimate questions?’

‘Just answer the damned question.’

‘I’m not a teenager anymore. You’re the one that needs to jerk off every damn morning.’

He shrugged. ‘Not gonna apologize. You should just be grateful that I broke up with Malia.’

‘Why?!’

‘Because otherwise, I’d probably mistake you for her and would have jumped your bones.’

Peter rolled his eyes at that. ‘Of course you would.’

‘Come on creeperwolf, tell me.’

He hesitated at that. The wolf looked the teen in the eyes. They were soft and understanding. He was about to talk when he heard the front door open. ‘Your father just came in.’

Stiles looked at the older man, seeing him close off again. He got up and went to him, just standing there looking down at him. ‘This talk isn’t over.’

‘Stiles…’

He lifted a hand and combed his fingers through Peter’s short hair. It was soft. He cradled his face between the palms of his hands. ‘We’ll talk afterwards.’ He pointed with his head to his door. ‘Now, let’s go eat.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always end up writing a Stiles that is a really good cook?!
> 
> In the other fic it's the same!
> 
> I don’t get where I got this from O_o


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and support ^_^
> 
> And you’re right. A guy that cooks is really sexy...and it’s a way to show his affection. I’ve got to sell that to my boyfriend. He does make a mean lasagna :)

When they descended the stairs, the sheriff turned to him with a wide smile on his face, until he saw Peter appear behind Stiles. He sighed. ‘Is he why it smells like lasagna?’

Stiles grinned. ‘Yup.’

‘Well, if I get to eat lasagna, then it’s fine.’

The sheriff was taking off his jacket, when the timer went off. ‘Peter? Help me set the table while dad gets comfortable.’

The wolf frowned, following the teen into the kitchen. ‘Now I even have to set the table?’

‘Don’t be such a snob.’

‘I’m not!’

He just smirked. ‘The plates are over there.’

They set the table over the next few minutes, bantering lightly, while the sheriff looked on. Something about this scene was just too domestic for his tastes. His son should not look so domestic with a man who was probably 20 years his senior. It was bad enough that Peter invaded Stiles’ room every night to sleep with him. 

Oh, he knew about it. 

He and his son had talked about it after the first night.  Long past was the time when the teen kept things from him.  Stiles had come  t o tell him what Peter had done.  Invading his room at night, lying next to the younger man like it was normal.  They understood the why even if the wolf didn’t. He felt safe. The teen had been the one to bring him to his home, to treat his wounds. He knew everything Peter had suffered and just gave comfort without demanding anything. Stiles was also the only one who knew Peter was back. But to have an adult man so dependent of the teen…his eyes narrowed. 

The way Peter was looking at Stiles…his banter wasn’t malicious, just ironic  and a bit snarky  and that spoke volumes for the man’s feelings. He knew that Stiles didn’t realize it, the way Peter’s eyes sometimes fixated themselves on the teen’s lips only to look away immediately. 

«Shit. This is going to be a problem.» Worse thing was, he didn’t know how to stop it short of killing Peter. But maybe… ‘Stiles?’

‘Hum?’ The teen was bringing the tray of lasagna to the table and it smelled delicious. 

‘Does Scott know about Peter?’

Stiles sat down and shook his head. He looked at Peter, who was also sitting down. ‘No but…I’m going to tell them tonight. If Peter starts coming here during the day, one of them might see him and just attack.’ He served a generous portion of lasagna to each of them.  Then h e took a bite and his eyes almost rolled. ‘I’ll just ask everyone to go to Deaton’s clinic and we’ll talk there.’ He frowned. ‘Actually, let me get my cell phone and text them now to tell them to meet me there.’ 

The sheriff and Peter said “No!” at the same time. 

‘What? Why not?’

Stilinski looked at Peter and the other man smirked. ‘Because both of us would like to eat your lasagna without interruptions.’

‘I’m just telling them to be at the clinic at 10 PM. Why would they come here?’

‘Because they might freak out and come here to check what’s wrong.’

The sheriff took another bite and almost moaned. His son was the best. ‘Yeah. It’s been months since the last time I’ve eaten lasagna so…’

Peter smirked at the hiccup in his heart. The sheriff noticed it and gave him a death glare as if to say “don’t you dare tell him”.

‘Dad, you don’t need to kill Peter with your eyes. I know it’s a lie.’

‘What are you talking about?’

He took another bite and licked his hips of the tomato sauce. Peter almost chocked on his bite. ‘I found a tomato sauce stain on your shirt last week.’

He scowled. ‘Why in hell did you go through my clothes?! Each does his own laundry!’

‘That’s not the problem here.’

He opened his mouth but then closed it. ‘Well…this one is much better.’

‘Thank god you’re a cop, because you’d be a terrible criminal.’

He just huffed. ‘Let me just enjoy the damned lasagna, Stiles.’

The teen grinned. ‘Tomorrow, I’ll visit you at lunch.’

He winced. ‘You wouldn’t.’

‘Oh, I WOULD.’

‘Damn.’

Peter frowned. ‘Don’t I have any say in it?’

‘In me having lunch with my dad? Why would you?’

‘No, you idiot. In meeting the rest of the pack.’

‘Nope.’ He popped the p.

The wolf growled. ‘I should have a saying in that.’

‘Peter, just shut up and eat.’

He opened his mouth but then just snarled and turned back to his plate.

‘Besides, from now on, you’re coming here to have dinner every night.’

Both the sheriff and Peter lifted their heads, surprised. ‘What?!’ They looked at each other.

Stiles shrugged and continued eating. Damn, but he was a really good cook. ‘The other day, Scotty came to my room and said that it smelled of someone else. It’s been so long since he last smelled Peter, that he didn’t recognize the scent but now he’s just too curious because my bed and I also have the same scent. He actually thinks I have a damn stalker.’

Peter stiffened when the teen so casually mentioned that he was sleeping  i n his bed. He looked at the sheriff and he was acting completely normal. His eyes narrowed. ‘You know?’

‘What?’ God, father and son were really alike.

‘That I’ve been sleeping with your son.’

The sheriff sighed. ‘You better say it in a different way or I might shoot you.’

Stiles laughed when the wolf’s face turned slightly pink. ‘I didn’t mean it like that.’

Stilinski just shot him a look that told him he didn’t believe him for a second. He refrained from saying anything because his son was there and the damned lasagna was too good for him to spoil his appetite thinking about what Peter might be thinking.

When Stiles finally finished, he leaned back sighing in pleasure and patting his stomach. ‘That felt really good.’

The sheriff echoed his position. ‘Hum…yes…’

Both of them closed their eyes and smiled a happy smile. Peter grinned at their similar expressions.

‘Well, I’m going to tell the guys to meet at Deaton’s.’ He looked at his dad. ‘I cooked, you clean the kitchen.’

‘Yeah yeah. I know the drill.’ Besides, he wanted some alone time with Peter.

Before going up the stairs, Stiles stopped and turned to them. ‘Behave yourselves.’

Peter shook his head, watching him disappear up the stairs. ‘If your son was a werewolf, he’d be an alpha.’

‘Yeah.’ He got up and began collecting the plates to put them in the kitchen counter. ‘Peter…you have to stop it.’

‘What?’ He licked his lips, feeling his heartbeat accelerate. ‘You mean coming here?’ He didn’t think he could stop coming here, to be with Stiles.

‘You’re sleeping in the same bed as my son. My TEENAGE son. And if it was just that, I wouldn’t mind. Too much. Probably. If it was just that. But you…’ He began collecting the glasses.

‘Is it because I’m an adult?’

‘It’s because you’re looking at Stiles as if you want him.’

He stiffened. ‘I’m not.’

‘Oh, you are.’ The sheriff shook his head. ‘I’m not an inexperienced teenager.’

‘I don’t think that Stiles is that inexperienced.’

‘His only girlfriend was Malia. So yeah, he is inexperienced.’ He took out the table towel and sighed. ‘Damn it Peter, I can understand why you go to Stiles but you need to stop looking or even thinking of him that way.’

He looked at him slowly. ‘What do you mean, you understand why I go to Stiles?’

Stilinski sighed. ‘I had to help my kid take you from the jeep and up those stairs to his room. Even skinny, you’re still heavy. Did you really think that Stiles would have been able to do it alone?’

Honestly, he had never stopped to think about it. But that also meant… ‘You know.’

‘Yeah.’

He wanted to leave this house and never come back.

‘Peter…’ He scrubbed his cheeks with his hands. ‘Damn it. I’m no good at this kind of thing but…Stiles is. If you’re not seeking professional help, then you should just talk to the kid.’

‘Not suggesting I talk to Scott?’

He snorted. ‘He’s a good friend but his mind wouldn’t be able to process something like what happened to you. Scott just doesn’t want to believe that bad things happen. He even thinks that you have some part in you that can be saved. He and Stiles had a fight this year. An incredibly bad one. They’re back to being friends but…it’s still a bit strained.’

‘That’s why he hasn’t talked to Scott yet.’

‘Yeah.’

‘I see, well I-he’s coming down the stairs.’

The sheriff turned to the counter and began washing the plates.

Stiles just looked at them. ‘So…did you guys talk whatever you wanted to talk?’

Stilinski just shrugged. ‘Sure.’

The teen rolled his eyes. ‘Come on. I want to get there before the rest of them do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how a Stilinski family dinner would go without Peter there? ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it’s time for the pack to know that Peter is out and about :)

Peter smirked, watching Stiles withdraw a key and open the clinic door. ‘Where did you get that key? I doubt Deaton gave it to you.’

‘Hum…well…it’s a backup.’

‘Backup?’

‘Just in case they lose theirs.’

He grinned. ‘Your father might be a bad criminal, but you excel in it.’

‘I do not!’

‘Stiles, you’re always involved in the breaking of laws and rules.’

He chewed on his lip. ‘Well…it’s just that some laws are wrong and some rules are stupid, so I can’t wait for them to correct things so, well…I’m just anticipating the correction of those laws and rules.’

‘You’re so much trouble.’

‘I’m really not.’

‘Huh-huh.’

Stiles held open the gate to the inside of the clinic so Peter could pass. The shorter man stopped when he saw the metal table.

‘Peter?’ The wolf was deathly pale and looking at the operating table with something resembling fear. ‘Peter? Are you ok?’

‘They chained me to a table like this, bending me over it before they whipped me and…’

‘Shit!’ He went to the other man and hugged him with an arm around his waist while with the other, he pulled his face into his neck. ‘You’re safe now.’

‘He’s still out there, Stiles.’

‘And I’ll kill his ass if he ever comes near you.’

He snorted, hugging him back lightly by the waist and took a deep breath of Stiles amazing scent. ‘I’d like to see that.’

The teen’s voice was serious. ‘I hope you never have reason to see it.’

Peter lifted his head. He WAS serious. Stiles eyes…they were dead serious, contemplating someone’s murder with a coolness of head that sent shivers up his spine. ‘ I’m the villain in this piece. ’ Although he had to admit that this Stiles really turned him on. ‘ Don’t become like me.’

The teen cradled his face between the palms of his hands. ‘I’m already dark. Tainted. The Nogitsune…Peter, I remember everything. Every death that I caused, what I did, his thoughts, twisting a sword in Scott’s belly…’

‘What? I didn’t know that.’ He smirked trying to lighten the mood. ‘I would have loved to have seen it.’

He gave a surprised laughed. ‘You really are a creeperwolf.’

He smiled. ‘Your friends are arriving.’

‘Oh boy.’ He let his hands fall from the wolf’s face.

Scott appeared in front of the pack, quickly followed by Kira. Then, everybody else.

‘Peter!’

The darker teen looked at Stiles and Peter’s posture near him, with a hand withdrawing from the other teen’s waist, and immediately attacked. The older wolf was expecting it. Was prepared for it. But one dinner did not make up for the loss of strength caused by months of hunger. 

He defended himself as best he could but his present state couldn’t match a true alpha’s power in top shape. And then, nightmares happened. Scott grabbed Peter by his nape and smashed him against the metal table, bending him over it. He froze and his heart ricocheted inside his chest. 

He forgot about the teen he was fighting. 

All he knew was that he was bent over a metal table, a male body pressed hard against him from behind and warm breath on his neck saying something. He panicked. Roaring, he pushed Scott off, his claws rake d the teen’s chest digging deep gauges and he was about to attack again when a face appeared in front of him.

Scott threw a hand towards the pale teen to try to stop him from butting in between them, scared that he was going to get hurt. ‘Stiles! Don’t!’

Peter’s hand, with long claws out, wrapped around a slender neck ready to break it.

‘Come on, creeperwolf.’ Stiles lifted his hands, cradling the older man’s face between them. ‘Come back.’

He recognized those slender hands with long fingers, that were always unfailingly gentle, and they were everything that was safe in his world. He approached his face to the person’s neck and took a deep breath. It smelled good and familiar. Forest and electricity. He felt himself relax and when gentle arms hugged him by the waist, he collapsed against the body holding him. ‘Stiles.’

‘That’s me, Peter the Creeper.’

His lips trembled and he let go of his neck, lifting his head to look at the teen. He scowled. ‘Don’t ever do that again!’

‘What?!’

‘I could have killed you!’

‘You wouldn’t.’

‘Oh I would. You’re just lucky that I had enough presence of mind to recognize your scent.’

He bit his lip. ‘Oh.’

‘You’re an idiot.’

‘Hey! That’s pushing it too far!’

‘Stiles?’ Scott hesitated looking between the two of them. Stiles was still hugging Peter by the waist and the wolf had a light hand on the teen’s nape. He turned his face to the others and they were all looking on at the scene with a bewildered expression. ‘What’s going on?’

Stiles let go of Peter but remained in front of him, blocking him from the others. Peter just smirked at the pack when they all gaped at Stiles’ attitude towards the older wolf. 

That felt good. 

Derek snarled at him making Peter’s smirk turn into a full-fledged grin. It felt  _really_ good. Then he got a light elbow on his stomach. 

‘Stop provoking them.’ The teen looked at Scott. ‘Peter escaped from Eichen House.’

Lydia nodded. ‘Makes sense since he wasn’t in the bodies found. But that would mean that he’s been roaming around free for two weeks now.’

‘Hum…well…I was the one that found him during the attack at Eichen House.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow. ‘Attack?’

‘Well, what would you call it? Assault?’

Derek interrupted them. ‘You’ve known that he’s been free for two weeks and you didn’t tell us?’

‘You were gone for months without giving us any kind of news. Why should I tell you anything?’ Stiles looked back at Peter. ‘Besides, that night, when he escaped, he was severely injured.’

Derek snorted. ‘An injured werewolf. Like that would last.’

Stiles growled really well for a human. ‘He was whipped with a cat-of-nine-tails with what I think was glass or some hooks at the ends and dipped in wolfsbane. So yes, he was severely injured. I actually had to cut his flesh off because it was turning putrid.’ He pointed at Peter with his thumb. ‘That guy couldn’t defend himself against a toddler much less me.’ He shrugged. ‘Besides, I chained him to my bed.’ He grinned at Malia. ‘She can confirm just how effective those chains really are.’

Peter groaned. ‘That was a bit of information that they didn’t need.’

‘And then what?’

‘Then I drove him home the next day.’

‘And he’s been free since then?!’

‘I’ve been checking on him. Besides, he comes to my room every night.’

Scott frowned and then his eyes widened.  He took a big whiff. ‘Oh my god! He’s your stalker!’

‘What?!’ Derek looked between them. ‘What do you mean by stalker?’

‘His room has someone else’s scent on it, especially the bed.’ He took a short sniffs. ‘Actually…you two smell of each other.’

Liam frowned,  also trying to capture the scent . ‘Very strongly actually.’

Malia looked at Stiles and Peter, mouth gaping open. ‘You’ve been sleeping with my ex-boyfriend, Peter? How could you?!’ She turned to Stiles. ‘That’s why you didn’t want to have sex with me again.’

Stiles sighed. ‘Oh for heavens sake! He just lays on my bed to read while I do my homework. So no wonder our scents…mingled. And he’s having dinner with me and dad.’

Peter was impressed. The teen didn’t deny that they were sleeping together (because that would be a lie) but, instead, told another explanation that would fit really well and was actually the truth, although today was the first and only day it had happened. Stiles had told a truth that completely hid a lie.

‘What? Why?!’

‘Because he’s skinny! He grabbed the hem of Peter’s v-neck and lifted it. ‘Look! I can actually count his ribs.’

The older wolf just growled and pulled the shirt down. ‘You stop that!’

Stiles growled back. ‘I intend to fatten you up again.’

‘You sound like the witch of Hensel and Gretel.’

His lips twitched. ‘I guess I do.’

‘But Stiles…’ Scott didn’t understand what was going on. ‘You’re the one that doesn’t believe that Peter can be saved. That no part of him can actually be saved.’

He shrugged. ‘The jury’s still out on that one.’

‘Oh thanks!’

The teen looked back at the wolf. ‘Never made it a secret.’

‘True.’ He looked at the others and smirked at them. ‘Well, hello again everybody.’

The alpha teen snarled. ‘Is he threatening you, Stiles?’

He rolled his eyes. ‘No. My dad would have shot him instead of eating lasagna with him.’

Malia sniffed. ‘That’s what I was smelling! You ate lasagna today and didn’t invite me. You know I love it when you cook lasagna.’

He shrugged. ‘Shouldn’t have dumped me, then.’

‘Damn.’ She looked at Theo and scowled. ‘You have cost me lasagna.’

The other teen didn’t even know how to answer that.

Stiles frowned. ‘Why is he here? Did you tell him, Malia?’

‘No. I was with dad when I got your text.’

The pale teen narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Then how are you here? I’m guessing nobody told you.’

Peter frowned. ‘Who is he?’

‘A creep that spies for Deucalion.’

‘And he’s still here and alive?’

He shrugged. ‘We were all in favor of killing him. Scotty was the only one disagreeing.’

‘We can’t kill everybody!’

‘True.’ Stiles looked at Peter and then back at Scott. ‘But Valack will die.’

‘Stiles! That’s…premeditated murder.’

‘And he’ll die slowly and painfully. But don’t worry Scott. You won’t have to dirty your hands. If werewolves were to kill him, it would be over too quickly.’ His face turned grim, his eyes cold and dangerous. ‘I intend to make him hurt. He’ll scream so much that even humans will hear him miles away.’

‘God, Stiles! Stop it. You can’t think like that after what happened to Donovan.’

The pale teen stiffened.

Liam frowned. ‘Maybe it’s Peter’s influence.’

‘Scotty…we talked about this. Never, EVER, bring Donovan into a conversation.’

They all looked away and Scott hesitated. ‘I’m…I know…I’m sorry. I’m over it but…’

‘You’re over it?! It happened to me. I’m the one who has to be over it.’

The alpha just scratched his head. ‘I know. I’m sorry!’ He sighed. ‘But the way you’re talking about Valack…’

‘I spoke the truth.’ He sneered. ‘I’m tainted anyway, isn’t that right?’ Stiles shook his head. ‘And if you think the Nogitsune was bad…you’ve never seen me truly pissed.’

Peter just looked at Stiles head while the teen was talking to the alpha. Everything he was saying was the most absolute truth. His heart was steady and deadly calm. He looked at the others. They were pale. They also heard the truth in Stiles heartbeat and it shocked and scared them. But who the hell was this Donovan that they were talking about? ‘Stiles…’ He leaned forward and placed his chin on top of the teen’s shoulder. ‘There’s no need for that. Besides, I prefer if I’m the one sinking my claws into him.’

Stiles pulled his head back a little so he could look at Peter’s face. ‘I can think of a place where you could sink them.’

He smirked. ‘Want to watch?’

He lifted a hand and patted the cheek that wasn’t so close to his lips. ‘Oh  creeperwolf . I’ll hold him down for you.’

They just smirked at each other.

Malia gaped at them. ‘Oh my god, it’s true!’

‘What is?’

‘That some girls fall in love with guys that are similar to their dads!’ She pointed at them. ‘You two are totally the same!’

Stiles gaped at that. ‘What?! No way I’m similar to him. You take that back!’

Peter grinned and took a step back. ‘Told you.’

‘You shut up.’

Derek snarled. ‘You two have become really chummy.’ His scowl intensified. ‘When did you become such good friends?’

The older wolf blinked at that. ‘We’re not friends.’

Stiles frowned. ‘I actually have no idea what we are.’

They blinked at each other. Peter was starting to admit to himself what he wanted to be but Stiles…well it might take some time…and he was nothing if not patient. Jesus, did he even want to be patient?!

Scott just shook his head and looked at Peter. ‘What are we going to do with him?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Have no idea.’

‘Can’t he stay here?’

‘I do have an apartment, you know? It’s not like I’m homeless.’

Lydia snorted. ‘You’re a psychopath. No way we’re letting you roam free.’

‘I am not a psychopath.’

Stiles lifted both eyebrows. ‘You’re crazy and evil.’

‘You’re such a drama queen.’

‘Hey! At least put King in there!’

Peter snorted. ‘Idiot.’

Scott frowned at them. ‘What if we kept an eye on him?’

‘And how do you propose we do that? We still have classes for another two weeks, remember?’

‘Yeah, but…’

Stiles looked at Peter. ‘Never mind. We’re nearly at spring break. In the meantime, he’ll just continue to come to my place everyday.’

Which was exactly what Peter wanted and the older wolf could tell that THAT was exactly what Derek didn’t want. It made it all even sweeter.

‘He’s too dangerous to just let him roam around free.’

‘Then what do you suggest?’

Scott just looked at him with a stumped expression. ‘Hum…can’t you think of something?’

The pale teen just rolled his eyes. ‘Like I said before, he’ll keep  coming to my place.’

‘But…’

‘Scotty…I’ll keep an eye on him.’

He sighed. ‘Fine.’ Then he hesitated. ‘Stiles? Will you really be ok?’

He rolled his eyes again. ‘Perfectly fine dude. We’ve already spent a lot of time together without killing each other.’

‘But even so…’

‘Scotty, I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s either this or you kill him.’

Peter growled. ‘Wait! What?!’

Scott took a step back. ‘I’m not killing him in cold blood.’

Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘Well, I’m not letting him go to another supernatural prison.’ He shuddered. ‘You didn’t see him…’ He shook himself and narrowed his eyes. ‘Actually, I plan on doing extensive research.’

They all groaned. Lydia shook her head. ‘On what?’

‘These supernatural prisons.’ His thumb pointed at Peter. ‘He was tortured almost to the brink of death. I wanna know what they’re doing in other prisons.’

Scott frowned. ‘You think people are being abused there?’

‘You said yourself that the so called “inmates” were totally crazy. They didn’t stop attacking you until they were dead. Only a rabid animal does that. If one or two “patients” had done that, it would be ok. But not all. It’s one thing to be evil and just want to kill people, another is to lose all reason and attack like your life depended on it. If they were losing that badly, the instinct would be to flee. They all stayed to die. No way that’s normal.’ He chewed on his lip. ‘Maybe they were under the influence of something or had been tortured until they acted that way.’

Lydia frowned. ‘Makes sense. I spent four days there and they lost patience with me and Valack was about to drill a hole into my head.’

‘Which just proves how crazy he is.’ Stiles shook his head. ‘Who would want to ruin your face?’

She grinned at him, preening under everyone’s eyes. ‘Exactly. Insane, all of them.’

Stiles winked at her and then looked at Peter. ‘You’ll help me.’

The older wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘I will?’

‘Yeah. It will keep you out of trouble.’

‘I’m always trouble, no matter what I do.’

The teen rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t be so proud of that.’

He just shrugged.

Lydia refrained from saying anything. Things seemed too weird between those two. ‘We should commemorate all of us living through that.’

Liam grinned. ‘Party at your house?’

‘Nope. Somewhere else. A pub or club or whatever. And since I was kidnapped and almost had a hole drilled into my head, I get to choose the place.’

Stiles groaned. ‘Oh god…fine. When?’

‘Two Saturday’s from now? When spring break begins.’

‘Deal.’ The pale teen looked at the others. ‘Well, I guess we can all go home now.’

Peter didn’t know what to do. He wanted to go with Stiles but the others would find it really weird. And he had no excuse to give them, if he went with the boy. Just two weeks and it had become a habit sleeping with Stiles. He loved wrapping himself around that warm body that so strangely represented safety for him.

Stiles solved it by turning to the older wolf. ‘Let’s go.’

Derek scowled. ‘Go where?’

The teen blinked. ‘My place.’

‘Why is he going to go to your place? And at this hour?’

He shrugged. ‘Because he wants to.’

‘And since when do you do what he wants?!’

‘Since I also want the same thing.’ He grabbed Peter’s v-neck by the chest, bunching it in his hand, and pulled him out of the clinic. ‘Let’s go, shall we?’

Peter was incapable of holding  back  the smirk at his nephew as he was dragged out of the clinic by the teen while all the others just gaped at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everybody is up to speed :)
> 
> And the pack is right, right? There’s something weird going on between the two of them ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like cuteness and snuggles and so much sweetness your teeth hurt? This is the chapter for you ^_^

Stiles grumbled at Peter while he took off his trainers. ‘I really don’t need to be a werewolf to know that you were having quite a bit of fun.’

‘Well…their faces.’ He couldn’t hold it anymore and laughed. ‘My god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so shocked.’

‘Hum…I see. So you’re using me to give little heart attacks to my friends.’

He smirked and lifted an eyebrow. ‘You’re the one that came up with that line. And then you dragged me out of there.’ He shook his head. ‘Derek and Scott’s faces…priceless!’

‘Hum…’ He smirked a little. ‘It was kind of funny.’ He took off his t-shirt and jeans, then went to the closet to grab his pajamas.

Peter gulped and all the mirth  slowly  disappeared. If it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles’ scent was normal, he would have thought that he was deliberately provoking him with his naked body. The damned kid was just so comfortable with him now, that he didn’t have any problem standing in front of him with only his boxer-briefs on. A spider-man boxer-briefs. He watched Stiles put on his pajamas pants and decided to also undress until he was down to his underwear. ‘Where’s mine?’

He frowned. ‘You should just bring your own pajamas. Why do I have to lend you mine? I’m even giving you a toothbrush.’

Peter blinked. ‘You are?’

He shrugged. ‘Of course. You should be able to brush your teeth when you get up and since you’ll start dining here anyway, you shouldn’t neglect your teeth. Even if you are a werewolf.’ He looked at the werewolf wearing only dark  gray boxer-briefs. ‘I’m definitely fattening you up. I think you should also start having breakfast here. You lose a ny more weight and you’ll look like Christian Bale in “The Machinist”.’

‘What?! That’s a huge exaggeration, Stiles.’

He shrugged. ‘I think you’re like 40 pounds lighter than you used to be.’ Stiles sighed. ‘All those muscles…gone.’

Peter lifted an eyebrow and smirked. ‘So…you noticed my muscles.’

‘Creep.’ He shook his head. ‘You know I didn’t mean it like that.’

‘Do I? Really?’

He frowned. ‘Do you like men?’

‘Yes.’ He smirked when the teen blinked slowly at him. ‘Well, some men at least.’

‘Oh.’ Stiles quickly grabbed a t-shirt and put it on. Then he grabbed the pajama pants he’d been lending Peter, throwing them to him. ‘Here. Tomorrow just bring yours.’

‘I don’t have any.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I usually sleep naked.’

He blushed bright red. ‘Oh…’ Tonight, he was feeling really eloquent. Then he shook himself. ‘Well, you’ll sleep with some pants on.’

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘I know. That’s what I’ve been doing for two weeks now.’

‘Right.’ Stiles didn’t know why, but he felt uncomfortable. The way the older man had looked at him when he said that he liked men… ‘I’m going to the bathroom.’

Peter waited for Stiles to return before taking his turn. He blinked when he saw a plastic cup that had flowers and little hearts on it. A tag was attached: Peter. He grinned when he picked up the pink toothbrush.

Cheeky teen. 

He was brushing his teeth and regretting giving so much information. The boy had seemed a tad too uncomfortable. The spat the toothpaste. Which didn’t really make any sense. While he rinsed his mouth, he frowned. Stiles didn’t care at all about gay people and he had seen Stiles and Scott joking with each other regarding that. 

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that his expression was a bit…wicked. Was Stiles uncomfortable because it was him? The question was if it was due to him being Peter the creeper or Peter the man. He really hoped it was the later. Now that would be progress. Problem was: Did he really want progress in this? They were 17 years apart. Hell, his daughter was the same age as Stiles. It made him feel old. 

He growled while washing his face. And besides, with Stiles he would never just have a one night stand. If he ever had sex with the teen and then left him, Stiles would hunt him down and kill him. Slowly. He had absolutely no doubt of that on his mind. 

So that meant…a relationship. 

He’d never been in a relationship. He couldn’t remember the Desert Wolf, so he didn’t know if he had been in a relationship with her. So…technically, this would be his first real relationship. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. Disregarding the doctors (he refused to consider them) he had never been with a man and that was just…intriguing. 

Peter  smirked. At least, if he considered doing it with Stiles, it was definitely intriguing. Actually, the way his heartrate was increasing, it was downright exciting. 

He did what nature demanded, washed his hands and returned to the room. Stiles was already in bed, facing the wall with his back towards the room. Peter lied down and after a brief hesitation, turned to Stiles and spooned him.

‘Woah! What are you doing?’

‘Getting comfortable.’

‘I did not give you permission to do this.’

Even lying down, he managed to shrug. He pressed his nose to the back of Stiles’ neck and smirked when the younger man gasped. ‘We’ve been sleeping like this for more than a week.’

‘We have not!’

‘Oh…we have.’

‘You’re lying.’

‘Nope.’ The grinned against Stiles, rubbing his lips against his smooth skin, feeling it pebble. ‘The truth is much more fun.’

‘Well, I don’t want to sleep like this.’

‘Why not? Don’t you think this is much more comfortable?’

‘No.’

He grinned and gave his neck a little bite making him gasp again. ‘Liar.’

‘Shit, Peter. This is just…it’s too…it’s intimate.’

His heart began thumping hard because the boy was right. ‘Yes, it is. But Stiles…right now…you’re the person I trust the most. Actually, you’re the person I’m most intimate with. Stiles…you give me peace.’

‘Crap.’

He pulled the boy more fully against his body, feeling him stiffen slightly. ‘Stiles…feel me.’

The teen chocked. ‘Like hell.’

Peter let his hand descend to Stiles’ belly, pulling his ass firmly against his crotch. ‘Feel me. Am I hard?’

At that, the teen frowned. He felt a bit of Peter’s dick against him but it seemed normal. He pressed his butt against him and felt him soft.

‘Ok…if you keep wiggling against me like that, I **WILL** get very happy, Stiles.’

He blushed and immediately stilled. ‘Even if you’re not hard, this is still…’

‘It feels good. I like cuddling against you.’

‘Creeper.’

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

Little by little, the boy relaxed. Stiles realized that these last two weeks had been the best in terms of sleep since this whole supernatural bullshit had begun. Peter had given him the best nights of sleep in years. Especially after the Nogitsune and Donovan, where he was constantly plagued by nightmares. 

He grabbed the wolf’s hand that was splayed on his stomach and pulled it in the direction of his face, giving it a little kiss. He smiled when he heard Peter gasp lowly and fitted their hands beneath his chin, hugging  the wolf’s arm against his body. ‘Peter…you also give me peace. These have been the best nights of sleep I’ve had in years. It’s as if…you keep the nightmares away.’

He hugged him tighter. ‘Stiles…who is Donovan?’ He felt the boy stiffen in his arms and hesitated. Given Stiles’ reaction, he would have pressured even more but… ‘It’s ok if you don’t tell me.’

The teen sighed and turned in Peter’s arms, facing him. The older man almost groaned. Their faces…they were an inch apart. He only needed to lean a little bit and he would be kissing Stiles. ‘He’s a guy I…killed.’

He frowned. ‘You mean when you were the Nogitsune?’

‘No. It was…some months back. When this Dread Doctors shit began.’

Peter felt the slight tremors going through his body, so he hugged the teen pulling him to his body, fitting Stiles’ head beneath his chin. ‘Was it necessary?’

‘He was trying to kill me so…’

‘I see.’

‘The doctors changed him into a type of wendigo. The scar on my shoulder? He’s the one that bit me. Donovan hated my father and I guess he just wanted to get him through me.’

‘Then it was self-defense.’

Stiles sighed, fanning warm breath against  the older man’s neck, and Peter had to suppress a shiver. ‘I didn’t tell, Scott.’

He frowned and pulled back to look Stiles in the eyes. ‘What?’

‘He has this thing against killing people.’ He snorted. ‘That’s why you’re still alive. Anyway, I panicked. I called the cops but didn’t stay. Parrish just stole the body. I didn’t tell anyone. Not even my dad. I mean, it WAS self-defense but…I had never killed anyone before. The nogitsune, that wasn’t me. I remember everything but…it wasn’t me. This death…I killed Donovan. So…I thought about telling Scott, about what happened but…before, Kira had almost killed one of the chimeras too, and Scott said that they were victims and shouldn’t be killed and I felt…dirty…tainted in a way the Nogitsune never made me feel.’ A tear slid down his eye into his ear. ‘Shit.’ He wiped it. ‘I started drawing away from him, more and more and when Scott found out…we had this fight. He said that we should not be killing people we’re trying to save. That I should have looked for another way.’ He snorted. ‘A human against a wendigo…look for another way, oh yeah. It was a situation of kill or be killed but Scott just couldn’t grasp that.’

‘Hell.’ Peter hugged him tighter. He had never liked Scott but now…Peter really wanted to kill him.

‘I know it was the heat of the moment. Peter…Scott has never made me feel less despite being the only human in the pack. But he’s too much of a black and white kind of guy and I hurt him, concealing things. The problem, which I also told him, is that he also conceals things from me. Kira was being overtaken by her fox, losing control of it and he never told me or her, for that matter. He thinks he’s doing what’s best for the person but it’s still omitting. The same thing I did.’ He snorted. ‘Of course, it took him a while to see my way.’

‘So, he finally changed his opinion?’

Stiles nodded. ‘When we talked again, he still wasn’t over it and said that the Nogitsune had chosen me as the host because I was a killer. That I’d killed Allison. I punched him. Really hard.’

He lifted both eyebrows. He most definitely hated Scott. ‘I think it hurt you more than him.’

‘Well, It hurt a little but I think I’m getting used to punching supernatural creatures.’ He grinned. ‘And despite only lasting seconds, I broke his nose and busted his lips. I completely ignored the pain in my hand because it felt so good to do that to Scott.’

‘I always thought that he needed to be taken down a peg or two.’

‘Yeah…anyway, we didn’t speak for almost two weeks. I talked to everyone else, helped every way I could but I refused to talk to Scott.’

‘When did he apologize?’

Stiles smirked at him. ‘What makes you think it was him?’

‘Because I know you.’

‘Hum…well, one day he just started talking to me again, as if nothing had happened. I just looked at him once, then left him talking alone.’ He grinned. ‘Lydia understood. She and I, we’re very alike. Only when Scott apologized, REALLY apologized, did we start talking again.’

‘But?’

‘…he knows I still haven’t forgiven him for what he said.’ He looked at Peter and smirked. ‘Maybe you’re right and we’re more similar than I care to admit.’

‘Nah…you might have killed a person, but it was in self-defense. I murdered people. You’ll never be a murderer Stiles, but you can be a killer. You won’t hesitate to kill someone if it’s in self-defense or to protect your friends. It’s what you are. It sounds cheesy but it’s what warriors do. Scott, he needs to revise his not kill policy.’

‘He already did. At Eichen House, the day you escaped, he was forced to kill.’ He sighed. ‘And I wasn’t there to support him. I knew how he must be feeling but…I let him deal with it alone.’

‘The way you also did?’

‘Yeah…’ He smiled sadly. ‘Petty revenge.’

‘Hum, I like petty revenges.’

He laughed. ‘You would.’

‘Stiles…’ 

‘What?’

The older man just leaned in and kissed him. Just a warm, gentle press of lips on lips, before he withdrew.

Stiles was shocked. Literally shocked. ‘What was that?!’

‘What?’

‘You…you kissed me!’

‘So?’

‘You’re a guy. I’m a guy! Like I’d want to kiss you!’

‘Not curious?’

‘No!’

Peter grinned, hearing the blip in Stiles’ heart. ‘Liar.’

He felt his face heat up. Damn! He was not used to blush ing so much. ‘Freaking werewolves. I hate you guys.’ Stiles looked at Peter’s lips, his eyes used to the darkness, and helped by the light coming in from the street. Then he looked at his eyes, then at the lips, seeing them curve a little. He blushed even more. Stiles hesitated but then he lifted a hand to touch Peter’s lips with his fingertips. ‘Sassy mouth you’ve got there.’

‘I’m sassy everywhere.’

He snorted. ‘Yeah, I guess you are.’ He bit his lip and looked at his mouth again.

‘Kiss me, Stiles.’

‘I…I don’t think that it’s such a good idea.’

‘I think it is.’

He snorted. ‘You would.’ That mouth was now driving him crazy. He hadn’t entertained thoughts of Peter before but now…hell…he wanted to kiss the older man. To see how it would feel to kiss him. He leaned a bit towards the wolf but he pulled back. ‘What? I thought you wanted me to kiss you.’

‘I do. But kiss me like you mean it. I don’t want a peck on the lips, like you’d give a child cousin.’

He bit his lip and then moistened it with his tongue. He nodded and leaned forward again, pressing his lips against Peter’s, withdrawing after a second. It didn’t feel bad at all. He looked at his lips again, then at his eyes and leaned forward again. This time, Peter pressed back, opening his mouth a bit, wanting a deeper kiss. He seemed too eager. 

Stiles lifted a hand to cradle the wolf’s face and pulled back a little. ‘Shhh…’ He lifted himself a little, his chest pressing Peter’s, and opened his mouth over the wolf’s, deepening the kiss.

The moan the older man gave shot straight to his groin. He hugged him with a hand over his waist and another on his face and pressed against him. Invading him with his tongue. Tasting him. He felt like smiling when Peter hugged back and he felt claws digging into his buttocks. He moved a leg between the wolf’s and pressed his thigh against a length that was as hard as his.

Peter gasped, breaking the kiss. ‘Wait! Just…just wait a second.’

It had been too much. The wolf was trembling in his arms and Stiles couldn’t be sure if it was due to passion or the memories of what had happened to him. He just nuzzled his neck tenderly, giving him small kisses there. He really liked the way Peter smelled, so it was no chore. ‘You ok?’

‘Ye-‘ His voice was raspy so he cleared his throat. ‘Yes.’

‘This is terrible.’

He frowned. ‘What?’

‘I liked kissing you.’ He bit him lightly on the tendon of his neck. ‘How in all hells is it possible to like necking an old man like you?’

The wolf smirked at that. ‘I’m a great kisser.’

He lifted his head. ‘Hey! I did most of the work, buddy.’ He lifted an eyebrow. ‘You just enjoyed it.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Yup.’ He smiled and laid down again, on his side, and snuggled into Peter, his face burrowing underneath his chin, nuzzling lightly at his neck before giving him a little kiss there. ‘Let’s sleep, Peter.’

He smiled, charmed by the boy’s actions, nuzzling his hair. ‘Just another thing.’

‘Oh God, what?!’

‘I’m giving you money.’

He frowned. ‘What do you mean? Payment for the kiss?’

Peter grinned. ‘The kiss was good Stiles, but for the amount of money I’m going to give you, I’d be expecting more than just a kiss. No matter how good it was.’

He blushed lightly. ‘Then what?’

‘To fix your jeep.’ He shrugged. ‘I’m sleeping here, you’re going to give me breakfast and dinners, besides the work that involves, so I think it’s fair. Besides, I’ve got the money for it. It won’t even make a dent.’

‘I didn’t invite you here so you could pay me.’

‘I know. I just want to.’

‘Well…’ He bit his lip. ‘I wish I could say that it wasn’t needed but…I don’t have money to fix my jeep so… thank you.’

‘My pleasure.’ He pulled the teen tighter to him, smiling when Stiles snuggled against him, sighing in happiness. ‘Let’s sleep.’

‘Hum…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t they cute? They are so cute! ^_^  
> First kiss! Weeeeeee :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles talk a little...and you also get an insight to the sheriff's mind.

Stiles left his house with Peter after waving his dad goodbye. The sheriff sighed as he watched them climb into the jeep. Damn! He was getting to old for this. His son was getting too chummy with a guy who was nearly twenty years his senior. Thing was…he couldn’t even be mad about it.

He’d also been a lot older than Claudia although they’d only started dating when she’d been in her early twenties. And before she’d died, in one of her rare lucid moments, she’d said she wished Stiles would one day love a girl who would look at him the way Noah looked at her.

Of course, Claudia had wished for a girl…same as he. If his son did turn out to be gay, he was going to start putting the pressure to adopt kids. No way was he gonna pass the opportunity to be a granddad.

But…he recognized the symptoms in Peter. The tender eyes following his son. Still so full of pain and a bit of fear but when they landed on Stiles… well shit! That was a look he’d never expected to see in Peter freaking Hale’s eyes.

Just before they drove away, he heard Stiles laugh. 

Fuck! Now he couldn’t even shoot the man because he was making his son happy. A rarity since the Nogitsune.

Shaking his head, he went inside the house again.

  


*

  


‘Put your seat belt on.’

Peter lifted an arrogant eyebrow. ‘Werewolf.’

‘Who can still die. Put it on.’

The wolf rolled his eyes but obeyed him. ‘So…the sheriff…kinda of funny the faces he was making when we left the house.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘The face “My son is going on a date with an older man. A psycho older man.” I bet that’s what he was thinking.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Probably.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘You know…he’s taking all of this pretty well.’

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. ‘Have you told him that we kissed?’

The teen blushed. ‘Hum…no. Besides, it was only once.’

Peter frowned. Yes. It had been only that one time. Why?! Comparing to two weeks ago, he was looking pretty damn kissable  now . He couldn’t understand why the teen hadn’t attacked him yet. Every night he kept waiting for it but…Stiles made no move at all. It was driving him insane.

He hesitated briefly but then leaned towards the teen, to nuzzle at his neck. ‘But it was a great kiss.’ He took a big whiff, smelling the intoxicating scent of Stiles getting slowly aroused. ‘Don’t you want to do it again?’

‘I…’ He had to clear his throat. ‘Hum…well…’ In truth, he’d promised himself that he wouldn’t do anything. That every single physical contact would come from the wolf. Stiles would not approach Peter for anything sexual. The older man would be the one setting the rhythm of this…thing between them. Besides, what were they to each other?! Not boyfriends, that’s for certain. Stiles wasn’t even sure if he was really bisexual. Yeah, he was attracted to Peter and had been attracted to Derek at one time but…that’s all. He’d never looked at any other guy besides the two Hales.

Of course, that didn’t stop his shower from seeing plenty of action  lately .

He sighed. ‘Peter...even a kiss was too much for you.’

‘What does that mean?!’

‘You know what it means.’ He looked at him briefly to see a scowl on his face. ‘I...I made you remember. I hate that I made you remember those...those...’

‘Stiles.’

‘You know it’s true.’

He sighed and straightened in his seat, his  head  thrown back on the headrest. ‘It was just...I mean...I loved kissing you. It felt good. That’s something they didn’t do  to me. There was nothing there but pain and humiliation. And frankly I’m glad for it. I think I’d go insane if I’d been raped in a parody of gentleness. At least this way my mind won’t get mixed up and associate something good with something terrible.’

Stiles gulped and blinked rapidly to stop the tears that were growing in his eyes. He was going to kill Vallack. Damn it. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to kill Vallack.

Peter looked at the teen, smelling the sadness and anger there and he had to smile at that. Who would ever have thought that Stiles Stilinski would feel that way about him? ‘You? It was good.  _Really_ good.’

He sniffed and gave him a brief tremulous smile. ‘Yeah, it was.’

Peter  grinned and lifted a hand to cradle the teen’s nape in his hand. Then he  leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.

‘Driving here!!!’

He laughed feeling nearly giddy. The teen was completely blushed and smelled of arousal.  He looked at his lap.  Shit! So did he. A kindergarten kiss and he was like this?! Stiles’ eyes followed his  and grinn ed when he saw him hard in his jeans. ‘Those teen wolves will be able to smell it on  you .’

He straightened up his seat. ‘Well…we still have a fifteen minutes ride before we arrive at the place Lydia told us to meet.’

‘Even so.’ 

Peter palmed himself through his jeans and heard the uptick of Stiles’ heart and his aroused scent got more pronounced. He smirked because having the younger man react that way to him? Oh yeah. He liked it. ‘ Eyes on the road, Stiles.’

Gulping, he obeyed him.  ‘Well…I’m sure no one will be able to smell anything on us after we enter the building.’

‘Hum…that’s true. Too many scents mixed in a single place.’

  


*

  


Stiles parked his beautifully fixed jeep near the club Lydia had suggested they go to. The entire group was already there waiting for them. 

Peter and he climbed out of Roscoe and the older man composed his clothes making the teen snort. ‘Oh my god. You’re worse than a woman when it comes to clothes.’

He frowned. ‘It’s just that my clothes still look a bit baggy on me.’

‘You regained most of your weight.’ He looked him up and down. ‘Freaking werewolves. Two weeks and you’re practically as good as new.’ He frowned grabbing Peter by his bicep, squeezing lightly. ‘You have more muscles than me again.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘Are you saying you don’t like it?’

‘You’re a guy. Like I care if you have muscles.’

His heart thumbed hard and Peter smiled. ‘Liar.’

He blushed. ‘Let’s just go.’

They joined the group at the entrance of a flashing building. It was painted black and had big purple and blue neon signs, flashing in a way that made a person dizzy.

Stiles bit his lip. ‘Hum…are you sure about this?’

Lydia shrugged. ‘What? It will be fun!’

‘If it’s bad for my ears, imagine how all the extremely sensitive werewolf ears will feel.’

‘Well…then it will also be training for them.’

Scott frowned. ‘How is this training for us?’

‘Focus and ignore sounds that you don’t want to listen to.’

‘I don’t know, Lydia.’ Stiles cringed, looking at the image of an anime girl with a microphone drawn on the wall. ‘It just seems so…’

Peter curled his lip. ‘Vulgar. A man my age in a place like this? It has to be a joke.’

The banshee scowled at him. ‘You didn’t have to come.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘I invited him. It’s no good if he stays alone too long. That insanity of his might creep up again.’

‘Hei!’

But the teen wasn’t looking at him because inside, he was wincing, imagining the horror inside. ‘Well, we agreed that Lydia would decide the place.’

Malia grinned. ‘I might even try it. I’ve never been to a place like this before.’

Lydia grinned. ‘See?’ Stiles just swallowed his answer. ‘Besides, EVERYONE will try it.’

Peter and Derek took a step back and said at the same time. ‘I’m leaving.’

Stiles growled at them. ‘If I have to be here, then you’ ll also have to be here.’ He looked at the older wolves. ‘BOTH of you.’

Derek just snarled at him. ‘And why would I obey you?’

The teen lifted his eyebrows. ‘Because you promised Braeden and I’ll tell her if you don’t.’

Peter just smirked. ‘Got you whipped, doesn’t she?’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. ‘For the next three days, you’ll be eating the same food as my dad.’

‘What?!’

Stiles just turned to Lydia, extending an arm. ‘Shall we, my lady?’

She smiled. ‘Yes.’

The group followed after them, suddenly feeling in much better spirits. Derek lifted his eyebrows at his uncle. ‘Who’s whipped now?’

Peter couldn’t even snarl in response. He was trying his hardest not to blush at the smirk the others were giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I don’t can’t write any more today. Time is killing me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from my vacations! Have a great tan (although my skin has start to peel) and I’m all relaxed :)  
> I wanted to update yesterday like I did for the “Spark of Dark” but it was already so late that I had to leave it for tonight.  
> Anyway, let’s hear some music shall we? ^_^

The karaoke club was actually quite good. It was in semi-darkness, still well lit, with low tables and D shaped sofas strewn along and in the center, was a small risen stage for the people brave enough to sing to such a big audience. It had a console for people to choose the song and a screen turned towards the singer so he or she could read the lyrics. If no one was singing, they had a really good DJ that kept things going.

Stiles looked around. ‘Not bad.’

‘Right?’ Lydia flipped her hair. ‘As if I would go to a cheesy place.’

He grinned. ‘Are you going to make Parrish sing?’

‘Yup.’

He laughed. ‘I think I’m really going to enjoy this night.’

‘You’re gonna sing too.’

‘Not unless you want this club empty.’

‘You can’t be that bad.’

He leaned into her. ‘Oh baby, I’m always bad.’

Lydia grinned at him. ‘Well, I’ve always liked bad boys.’

‘Wanna make out?’

Parrish grabbed Lydia, pulling her away from the other teen. Peter wished he had an excuse to do the same.

‘That’s enough of that.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Party pooper.’ He winked at Lydia. He knew that she had loved Jordan’s reaction. What surprised him was Peter’s angry scowl. «No way…he’s jealous?!» He could not believe that. It had to be his imagination. They weren’t dating or anything. No way would Peter ever be jealous.

They sat a larger low table with a couch, in the shape of a D, big enough for almost the entire group, and that was relatively near the stage. Peter got it for them by glaring at the teens that were there, giggling like lunatics. Liam, Mason, Theo and Malia sat in chairs with their backs to the stage. The others were sitting together. Parrish, Lydia, Peter, Stiles, Derek, Kira and Scott. Braeden hadn’t been able to come but Lydia wouldn’t take no from Derek, so she convinced the mercenary to put the pressure on her werewolf lover.

Peter grumbled. ‘You better give me lasagna for this night.’

‘Three days of salads.’

They sat side-by-side, the others pressing the line of their bodies together. When Peter realized they had to be so close, he knew that this could be a great night. ‘I’m only now regaining my weight. A werewolf living on salads. Want me to have a relapse?’

Stiles opened his mouth and then closed it while frowning. ‘Salads can also be very substantial.’

‘Werewolves are carnivores.’

He growled. ‘I don’t care. Salads and that’s it!’

‘Then don’t count me for dinner.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘Then don’t bother showing up.’

‘Are you serious?!’ He looked at the teen, his serious face and the eyes with a steel glint in them. ‘I don’t need to go there anyway.’

He shrugged. ‘Fine, then.’ He turned to look at the stage, ignoring him.

Throughout the exchange between the two of them, the rest of the group was getting more and more tense. Feeling uncomfortable, Mason got up. ‘I’m going to sing. Liam, can you get me a coke?’

‘Sure.’

Peter crossed his arms not ordering any drink. All the others did, even Derek, while he just sat near Stiles, sulking a bit. Shit! He was 35 years old and he was sulking like a damned teenager. But Stiles…he had dismissed him so easily. 

‘Stop sulking like a 10 year old.’

Peter looked at Stiles. ‘I’m not sulking.’

The teen looked briefly at the rest of the group, then leaned into the older werewolf to whisper in his ear. ‘Can you really stop coming to my house, Peter?’

He stiffened. ‘You’re talking as if I’m weak. Like an addict and you’re my drug of choice.’

He shrugged. ‘If the shoe fits.’

‘I see…I’m that big a bother huh?’

Stiles bit his lip. Shit! He hadn’t meant for Peter to feel that way. He knew what had happened to him, how fragile he really was. Hell, if it had happened to Stiles, he would also want a safe haven. A place where he wouldn’t be judged and would actually feel happy with the company of friends. But before he could say anything, Mason returned and Peter got up. ‘I’m going to sing. Just to get that over with.’

He walked to the stage until he saw a song that perfectly suited his mood. Peter bit his lip hesitating when he found it. It revealed too much of what he was feeling but… He picked up the mike and signaled the DJ to begin. He looked at the screen and then lifted his head to look at the place where the group was. Stiles was looking at him while chewing his lip.

  


_**There's no hate,** _

_**There's no love** _

_**Only dark skies that hang above** _

_**I call your name as I walk alone** _

_**Send a signal to guide me home** _

  


Stiles felt like he was being stabbed with a hot poker. Shit! Had he really hurt the older man?! 

  


_**Light the night up, you're my dark star** _

_**And now you're falling away** _

  


_**But I found in you what was lost in me** _

_**In a world so cold and empty** _

_**I could lie awake just to watch you breathe** _

_**In the dead of night, you went dark on me** _

  


The teen wondered if that was really true. They’d been together for a month now and the older man seemed different, at least with him. He was still as sassy as ever but…with him…Peter always seemed to have this tender smile on his face. His wit wasn’t used as a weapon against him, it was to tease and joke and honestly? He loved having Peter in his room with him, them talking about everything, watching a movie on his laptop while they snuggled in his bed.

  


_**You're the cause,** _

_**The antidote** _

_**The sinking ship that I could not let go** _

_**You led my way then disappeared** _

_**How could you just walk away and leave me here?** _

  


He knew the older man was lonely. He had no one else who would talk to him. That stunt he had pulled with the berserkers? He had burned all his bridges then. He was alone. Totally and completely alone and Stiles realized just how truly dependent of him the older man really was.

  


_**Light the night up, you're my dark star** _

_**And now you're falling away** _

  


_**But I found in you what was lost in me** _

_**In a world so cold and empty** _

_**I could lie awake just to watch you breathe** _

_**In the dead of night, you went dark on me** _

  


He always came to his house as soon as Stiles arrived. He stayed for dinner, slept with him, and had breakfast at his house as well. The teen had even vacated a drawer for Peter to put some clothes and underwear in there. The man had his own shampoo and soap, along with a toothbrush and shaving kit on their bathroom. Peter was literally living with the Stilinski’s. 

He’d never considered what that looked like for the outside person. No wonder his dad was looking at them like he’d bitten a lemon. 

When all things were said, they were very similar to a couple. Minus the sex. 

  


_**Blinded, I can't do this on my own** _

_**You were all I've got, to guide me home** _

  


_**I could lie awake just to watch you breathe** _

_**In the dead of night, you went dark on me** _

  


Stiles usually fell asleep really fast but now he wondered if Peter stayed awake, watching him sleep. Which was creepy as hell. But then he was creeperwolf…and he was coming to realize that Peter was always looking at him. His eyes always following him. 

«Oh god! Does he have a crush on me? Can a guy that old have a crush on a teen? Maybe I’m exaggerating.» But that thought made the blinds from his eyes lift up. 

Beautiful voice, beautiful body, beautiful face, beautiful everything. 

He had to have been blind. He was attracted to the older man. No way would Stiles have allowed anyone to sleep in his bed with him for a month without feeling something for that person. And today, their last kiss…why would he kiss a guy he wasn’t into? 

But…if he really wanted Peter, wanted something to truly happen between them…well…a bit of planning was going to be necessary. Something to prod the older man.

Peter was looking at him and, unconsciously, the younger man licked his lower lip. The wolf stumbled on the song, for a second, before finishing it.

  


_**Dark on me, dark on me** _

_**Dark on me, dark on me** _

_**Dark on me** _

  


_**I could lie awake just to watch you breathe** _

_**In the dead of night, you went dark on me** _

  


The club applauded him, rather enthusiastically. His group just stayed there gaping at Peter as he returned to their table with no smirk on his lips. A guy like him wasn’t even acting his usual conceited self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…I’m kinda pitying my Peter. I mean, this guy has been through so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are just some songs that really hits, don’t you guys feel the same? They resonate inside you, make you feel happy or sad or have sexy thoughts :)
> 
> Music is something beautiful and those of us that can hear it are truly blessed.

Peter returned to his seat and Stiles  bit his lips, realizing how different this Peter was. He actually missed  the usual Peter. That guy would have been cocky. Challenging anyone to do better, be as good as him. Now…the older wolf just sat quietly next to him, ignoring the rest of the group  who were looking at him a bit shocked. 

Lydia  just shook herself and  got up,  dragging Parrish with her. Seeing Peter like this was making her too uncomfortable.  This Peter was just so...damaged. More than in their first year or when he used her to resurrect himself. This was different. The wolf was just...he was in pain. She could tell. And she hated feeling a twinge of sorrow for him. He didn’t deserve it at all, especially from her.

The group  started cheering Lydia and Jordan who  began singing a duet  and actually were surprisingly good.

Stiles sighed and pressed his side against Peter’s. ‘I’m sorry.’

The older man blinked. ‘What?’ He hadn’t expected the teen to apologize. God knew, he was as stubborn as they come.

He lifted a hand, placing it on the nape of the  wolf’s head and entertained himself scratching the line between hair and skin.  The teen could literally feel the tension draining out of the other man. ‘I didn’t mean to make you feel unwelcome or weak. You’re neither of those things.’ He sighed. ‘By the contrary.’ He looked at Peter’s deep blue eyes. Such pretty eyes. He leaned further into the other man, rubbing his nose lightly against his jaw, beneath his ear. ‘I like having you over.’ He snorted against his skin. ‘Maybe I’m the addict.’

The wolf wanted nothing more than to hug the teen. God, the things he did to his body. He couldn’t resist pressing his cheek against Stiles’. ‘Then it’s both of us.’

The teen lifted his head. ‘For as long as you need, you’ll always be welcome there.’

‘What if I need forever?’

Stiles looked him in the eyes, then cradled his face between his hands. ‘For as long as you need. No questions asked.’

He smirked. ‘Quite a change of heart.’

He noticed Lydia and Parrish finish their song. ‘Hum…well…you’ve also changed.’ He hesitated and then kissed the older man on the cheek. He let him go when Lydia and Parrish sat down again. He could tell that the banshee was looking at them with EXTREME interest. 

Lydia smirked,  deciding to leave it for later . ‘I dare you to do better.’

He snorted. ‘That won’t work on me, Lyds. No way I’m letting you provoke me into singing.’

‘Oh come on, Stiles. How bad can it be?!’

The pale teen lifted an eyebrow. ‘You know me.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘I’ll only go there if you promise to cheer for me like a crazy fangirl.’

‘What?! No way I’m acting that undignified.’

He shrugged. ‘Fine then.’ He drank the rest of his coke and just settled back.

She growled. ‘Fine! I’ll scream like a mad  pre- teen watching 1D.’

He grinned and got up. Stiles went to the stage and began scrolling down the list of songs. He smirked when he found the perfect one. He turned towards the DJ. ‘Do you have a head mike?’

‘Why?’

‘I tend to drop stuff.’

‘OK.’ The guy gave him one and Stiles put it on.

The music began playing and the teen cleared his throat, trying for the highest range his voice could get.

  


_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me** _

_**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free** _

_**Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart** _

_**Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart** _

  


Peter grinned. The group gaped in shock when he whistled while grinning. ‘What? The song choice is great. Besides, he’s a good singer.’

  


_**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in** _

_**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl** _

_**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in** _

_**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to** _

_**Howl, howl** _

_**Howl, howl** _

  


The oldest wolf whistled. ‘Wow.  If I didn’t know better I’d say he’s singing in  counter-tenor register  and not just falsetto . Quite amazing actually.’

Lydia shrugged. ‘True. He’s really good. I mean, he’s a baritone.  No way he can be a countertenor but his falsetto is damn near perfect and too close to the countertenor. ’  She shook her head. ‘How did I not know that he could sing?’

Malia was frowning. ‘What are you guys talking about?’

‘Stiles’ type of voice.’

‘I don’t care what his type of voice is. He’s really good, so shut up and just listen.’

Peter shrugged and actually agreed with his daughter. 

  


_**Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack** _

_**My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out** _

_**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound** _

_**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground** _

  


Derek ruined his fun. His voice was a furious whisper in his ear,  trying to stop others from hearing them . ‘What’s happening between you and Stiles?’

He looked at his nephew and smirked. ‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’

  


_**Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins** _

_**I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness** _

_**And howl, howl** _

_**Howl, howl** _

  


Derek gritted his teeth. ‘You’re hitting on him and that song  you sang ...’

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes shining in mirth. ‘So? You saw his reaction. My attentions are not unwelcome.’

  


_**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers** _

_**Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters** _

_**Hunters, hunters, hunters** _

_**Hunters, hunters, hunters** _

  


‘You’re old enough to be his father!’

He leaned into the younger man. Neither of them wanted anyone else to listen to this. ‘It doesn’t seem to bother Stiles.’

‘He’s not gay.’

‘Is that why you never made a move?’

  


_**The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress** _

_**Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest** _

_**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound** _

_**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground** _

_**And howl** _

  


He blinked. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘I smelled it on you several times. These teenagers might not know what they were smelling or perhaps they didn’t notice it but I smelled arousal on you when Stiles was close.’

‘You’re crazy.’

His smirk widened into a smile. ‘He NEVER smelled aroused around you.’

  


_**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers** _

_**Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters** _

_**A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night** _

_**May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright** _

  


Derek growled and looked his uncle in the eyes. ‘Maybe not near the others. But we were alone many times.’

Peter’s face lost all of its mirth. ‘Yeah…you invaded the bedroom of a sixteen-year-old boy quite frequently.’

‘You’re nearly 20 years older than him!’

He shrugged. ‘At least I waited until he was legal.’

‘You and I both know it’s because you didn’t notice him this way before.’

Peter smirked and leaned into his nephew to murmur in his ear. ‘I offered him the bite after I told Stiles that I liked him. It happened right at the beginning of all this shit.’ He shrugged and grinned. ‘Of course, I got burned alive for my efforts.’

  


_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me** _

_**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free** _

_**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound** _

_**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground** _

  


Peter got up to applaud the teen, when he finished the song, quickly followed by the banshee that started whistling and screaming like an avid fangirl as promised. Everyone in the club did the same, whistling and screaming for him. Grinning, Stiles bowed to the audience and went to the bar to get another drink.

Everyone settled back in, animated by the teen’s performance.

Theo snorted. ‘I doubt anyone will have the balls to step up after that.’

Lydia smirked. ‘Hum…and he said that he was a bad singer.’ She shook her head. ‘I’ve gotta make him sing again.’

Peter was about to answer when he felt Derek stiffen beside him. He followed his eyes and found a girl leaning into Stiles. He watched the teen accept his drink and the girl pay for it.

It was all he could do not to growl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love “Howl” ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i’ve been away for so long but the workload! Everything stayed in the burner until i returned and it was a really busy month.
> 
> But i’m back!!! ^_^

Stiles took a sip of his drink, licking the bottom lip of the liquid and then the girl stepped forward and did it for him.  He let her. If this was what it took to provoke Peter into action, then so be it. He grinned. The next hours were going to be fun.

Even from th e distance Peter could see the grin on Stiles’ face. He  watched the teen leaned in and then  he was kissing the girl like he wanted inside her. He gritted his teeth. Maybe he literally did.

Scott shook his head. ‘I don’t get it. It’s always like that.’

Peter’s voice was low and slightly gravely. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Everytime we go to parties or clubs, people just kiss him and offer drinks. At school nobody gives a damn about Stiles, but outside of it? He’s Mr. Popular.’ He frowned and took a little sniff. ‘Derek? Are you angry?’ He frowned harder. ‘Peter? You also smell angry.’

‘Why the hell would I be angry?’ Derek had the darkest scowl on his face.

Peter’s was even darker. ‘Everything is just fine.’

Malia actually snarled. ‘No, it’s not. Who’s that tramp kissing Stiles?!’

Lydia snickered. ‘I see. So it’s a Stiles and Hale thing.’ She looked at the three Hales. ‘You sure are family. Have the same tastes and everything.’

Liam frowned. ‘What are you talking about?’

She waved a hand in the air. ‘Nothing nothing.’

And Stiles continued kissing the girl. They laughed at something and went back to kissing. Then the teen placed those maddening hands of his on the girl’s buttocks and lifted her, making her wrap her legs around his waist while he pressed her against the counter. 

Peter’s claws slid out and he had to grab the couch or he would be running to the bar to rip the girl’s throat out. He felt a light touch on his hand and turned his head, beta blue eyes glowing. 

‘Put away the claws and dim the headlights. People are going to notice.’

The older wolf looked at the banshee, but then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘I’m fine.’

‘Huh-huh.’ She cocked her head to the side. ‘Peter…what’s going on with the two of you?’

Derek snarled. ‘Yeah, I also want to know.’

He shrugged and didn’t lie. ‘I guess…we’re becoming friends.’

Scott frowned. ‘Stiles was the one that never believed in you. While the rest of us were starting to trust you, he never did. And now you’re friends? How did you manage to make that happen?!’

‘Well—‘

‘Excuse me!’ The DJ interrupted their talk when he began talking to a mike. ‘I have a request from someone in the audience. This person wants the man that was here before, singing Howl, to sing a song of his pick.’

The entire pack turned towards the stage and then to Stiles who was still making out with the girl. The teen lifted his head at what the DJ had said and said something to the girl. She just grinned and pushed him to the stage. Stiles shrugged and walked there, pulling her with him, and putting on the head mike, turning it on. He looked at the song and groaned. ‘You have got to be kidding me. Man, is this what you want me to do to you or what you want to do to me?’

Peter and Derek frowned at that. ‘What is he talking about?’

Stiles shrugged and looked at the audience. ‘Babe, I doubt I’d ever give you the time of day, no matter what you’d prefer.’ The girl next to him giggled.

The music started playing and Stiles began singing, moving with the music, his hands free to make the movements even sexier.

  


_**This is not the way into my heart, into my head** _

_**Into my brain, into none of the above** _

_**This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me** _

_**This spark of black that i seem to love** _

  


‘Oh my god!’ Lydia giggled. ‘I know this song. It’s awesome.’

  


_**We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun** _

_**Don't even try to hold it back** _

_**Just let go** _

_**Tie me up and take me over till you're done** _

_**Till I'm done** _

_**You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to BLOW** _

  


Peter’s eyes rounded. ‘What in hell…’ The way Stiles was beginning to move…

  


_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

_**Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh** _

_**Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

_**Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh** _

  


Lydia laughed. ‘I guess Stiles isn’t just a Hale’s thing.’

Peter could feel his jeans getting tighter and by the scent of it, Derek was also having trouble. 

He groaned. Fuck! He wasn’t a teenager to  be affected by one singing a sexy song. No matter how sexy the teenager. Both Peter and Derek’s arousal increased when Stiles placed his hands on the waist of his jeans and dragged them up, lifting the t-shirt, showing the audience his six pack. The girl licked her lips and with a finger traced the swells on the teen’s stomach making him focus on her with a predatorial gleam.

Peter saw her shudder before pressing her front into  the pale chest, like a moth attracted to a flame. How he understood her.

  


_**Hold me up against the wall** _

_**Give it till i beg, give me some more** _

_**Make me bleed, i like it rough** _

_**Like it rough, rough, rough** _

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

  


The teen’s hips began moving, turning the girl around, towards the audience, pressing her back against him, his long hands on her hips, pushing against her. 

Lydia actually had to fan herself. ‘Holy hell! How did I let THAT escape between my fingers?!’

Derek discreetly pressed his hand against his groin, telling himself HARD to quit it. Then, between the verses Stiles liked the girl’s neck and he groaned. Fuck! This was not the spastic hyper-active shaved headed kid he’d known for years.

  


_**Hold my hands above my head** _

_**And push my face into the bed** _

_**Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute** _

_**You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat** _

_**It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot** _

  


Peter choked on air. He covered his face with his hands. His body, by now, was completely hard. ‘Oh my god.’ He could smell it around them. Derek and several men and women in the club were feeling the same. 

  


_**Wanna wrestle with me baby** _

_**Here's a sneak, little peek** _

_**You can dominate the game cause I'm tough** _

_**I don't play around that often** _

_**When I do, I'm a freak** _

_**So you'd better believe i like it rough** _

  


Scott groaned. ‘That cannot be Stiles. It just can’t.’

Kira just grinned and watched the way the pale teen moved, making the girl follow his lead.  Her boyfriend threw her an incredulous look when he smelled her arousal but she just shrugged. ‘It’s hot. Can you really blame me? Besides, don’t you also think him hot?’

‘He’s my brother!’

  


_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

_**Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh** _

_**Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

_**Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh** _

  


Malia growled. ‘I wanna have sex with him again. He is SO good at it.’

Peter felt like growling. He’d seen him before Malia. Before any of them. And right now, he would give an arm to sink his teeth and other things into Stiles. ‘Then why did you dump him to be with  that other guy?’  «You lost your chance, girly. And now it’s mine.» But was it? Stiles had kissed that girl so easily. He was rubbing himself against her like he wanted to have sex with her.

Like what he and Peter had was nothing. And maybe it was. There had been a kiss. Once. The teen hadn’t made any move after that. The wolf shriveled a little at that. Was what they had so irrelevant? HE frowned. Besides, it was just flirting, right? IT wasn’t like Peter was serious...at least not much. 

Besides, Stiles was still a teen, horny all the time and he...Peter wasn’t sure if he could give him what he needed. 

He snorted and looked down at his jeans. Although his body seemed to want it.

  


_**Hold me up against the wall** _

_**Give it till i beg, give me some more** _

_**Make me bleed, i like it raw** _

_**Like it raw, raw, raw** _

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

  


‘I think it must have been hypnosis.’ Malia sighed in frustration and rubbed herself against the seat. ‘I regret it. Believe me. I regret it deeply.’

  


_**Hold me down and make me scream** _

_**Lay me on the floor** _

_**Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or** _

_**Turn me on and take me out** _

_**Make me beg for more** _

  


And this damned song was playing havoc on Peter. The lyrics seemed designed to trigger every werewolf’s kink, which was to bite. It was something that instinctively every werewolf wanted to do. And to have Stiles sing it, moving the way he did, the voice that sometimes turned raspy like he was feeling it…It was doing things to the older wolf. 

He’d been lightly flirting with the boy, teasing him a bit but he realized  how much he’d been deluding himself. H e was getting a bit too serious.  Stiles was his safe haven. His shelter. Right now, his whole life revolved around the teen.

That single kiss.. . Peter  was definitely not  teasing a nymore...and what he was feeling right now...seeing the younger man with that pretty girl... He was  definitely  getting downright serious. Serious with a teenager that was 17 years younger than him and  didn’t even seem to  be interested.

  


_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

_**Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh** _

_**Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

_**Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh** _

  


Mason gulped. ‘Do you guys think he might be bisexual?’

Lydia laughed. ‘Oh, poor kid. Forget it, Mason. Stiles is too much for you to handle.’ She blinked. ‘Actually, I don’t think there are many people who can handle him.’

  


_**Hold me up against the wall** _

_**Give it till i beg, give me some more** _

_**Make me bleed, i like it raw** _

_**Like it raw, raw, raw** _

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh** _

  


The entire club exploded when the song finished. Stiles kissed the girl again and she left laughing, walking to her table where her friends were, smirking at them.

Lydia lifted an eyebrow. ‘That girl just won the night. She’ll be able to hold it above her friends that she had a hot night with a really hot guy.’

Scott sighed. ‘I’m just glad that’s over. I’m not ready to see my best friend do those kinds of things.’

Kira looked at the stage. ‘Well…I think Stiles is picking another song.’

‘WHAT?!’ Peter growled, quickly followed by Derek. 

The former alpha flashed his blue eyes for a second.  ‘Someone get him out of there!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is hot, isn’t he?  
> And that song...god I love it ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is the last chapter with a song in it :) it’s also a good one (by that I mean slightly graphic). Isn’t it amazing what gay singers sing?  
> It does make me hot. Hehehe

Kira looked at the stage. ‘Well…I think Stiles is picking another song.’

‘WHAT?!’ Peter growled, quickly followed by Derek. 

The former alpha flashed his blue eyes for a second. ‘Someone get him out of there!’

Derek snarled at Scott. ‘Yeah. Go get him.’

‘Me?!’

‘Yeah. He’s your best friend. Go get him before he gets attacked by all these people.’

Peter scowled. ‘Exactly. Men and  w omen alike. Can’t you smell it? Everybody’s horny now.’

Liam lifted both eyebrow s . ‘I’m not…although you two are.’

The older Hales blushed lightly.

‘Well…’ Stiles started talking, saving the werewolves from a possible embarrassing situation. ‘This song is more to my liking. So the creep that requested I sing Flesh, better satisfy his kink with someone else.’

  


_**So hot out of the box** _

_**Can we pick up the pace** _

_**Turn it up, heat it up** _

_**I need to be entertained** _

_**Push the limit, are you with it?** _

_**Baby don't be afraid** _

_**Imma hurt you real good baby** _

  


This time the entire club got up to dance to him singing.

  


_**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say** _

_**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display** _

_**I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed** _

_**Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name** _

  


He said the last part screaming, pushing his pelvis out, hands on his neck and slowly start descending.

  


_**No escaping when I start** _

_**Once I'm in I own your heart** _

_**There's no way you'll ring the alarm** _

_**So hold on until it's over** _

  


Peter groaned. ‘Did he have to pick another song with sexual innuendoes?’

Lydia grinned. ‘I like it…and he’s really good at it.’ She grabbed Parrish. ‘Let’s dance!’ She dragged the deputy, who was laughing, to the dance floor. Kira followed dragging Scott. Most of the club had also gotten up to dance. Malia dragged the rest of them except for the two older wolves.

  


_**Oh!** _

_**Do you know what you got into** _

_**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do** _

_**'Cause it's about to get rough for you** _

_**I'm here for your entertainment Oh!** _

  


Peter really hoped he knew what he was getting into. Part of him was afraid to push, causing Stiles to forbid him to go to his house but another part…the dominant one…he wanted that boy more than anything he’d ever wanted before. When Peter had been singing and he had looked at the teen, the way he had licked those maddening lips…like he wanted to taste the wolf…

  


_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet** _

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet** _

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat** _

_**I'm here for your entertainment** _

  


Peter snorted. ‘Soft and sweet.’

Derek had a similar reaction. ‘An angel.’

‘Only a person that really doesn’t know him would mistake him for an angel.’

The younger wolf shrugged. ‘The guy that asked for the previous song must think that way.’

He growled. ‘Yeah…I actually want to know who asked him to sing that.’

‘Hum…you know…so do I.’

  


_**'Sall right** _

_**You'll be fine** _

_**Baby I'm in control** _

_**Take the pain** _

_**Take the pleasure** _

_**I'm the master of both** _

_**Close your eyes, not your mind** _

_**Let me into your soul** _

_**I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown** _

  


Peter groaned. ‘I think the damned boy is doing it on purpose.’

‘He doesn’t think of you sexually.’

The older wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘Oh…I think I can make him think of me that way.’ He looked at his nephew while smirking. ‘Just because he didn’t notice you like that, doesn’t mean that he won’t notice me.’

  


_**No escaping when I start** _

_**Once I'm in I own your heart** _

_**There's no way you'll ring the alarm** _

_**So hold on 'til it's over** _

  


At that, Derek smirked. ‘Who ever said that he didn’t notice me? I told you Peter, we spent lots of time alone.’

  


_**Oh!** _

_**Do you know what you got into** _

_**Can you handle what I am about to do** _

_**'Cause it's about to get rough for you** _

_**I'm here for your entertainment** _

  


‘And nothing ever happened? If you’re attracted to him and if you could smell that he was attracted to you, why you didn’t do anything?’

‘It’s called having a conscience. Something you don’t have. He’s a kid! I’m six years older than him and you’re nearly 20 years older! Do you think it’s really fair to have a relationship with him? Especially you. You’ll hold him back, Peter. He deserves to be with someone his age. He’s just a boy.’

  


_**Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet** _

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet** _

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat** _

_**I'm here for your entertainment Oh** _

_**Do you like what you see?** _

_**Oh** _

_**Let me entertain ya 'til you scream** _

  


Everybody started cheering at the end of the song, demanding another one.

Peter snarled. ‘You’re talking as if we’re pedophiles. That “boy” as you’re calling him has almost as much darkness in him as me. He has the potential to be a killer. He’s not, because of his morals but he could easily be one. He’s been possessed by a demon, he killed people, he steals and lies as naturally as he breathes. “Boy”?! He hasn’t been a boy since I bit Scott.’

‘Then it’s all your fault. He’s miserable. Have you ever heard him laugh? You see him smile or grin and that’s it. Stiles doesn’t laugh. And he is a boy! He’s only 18. He should be having fun with his friends and dating girls. Not older men like us.’

He looked at him seriously. ‘That’s his choice, isn’t it?’ He looked over at the stage where Stiles was laughing while shaking his head to refuse singing another song. ‘He’s laughing now. And I’ve seen him laugh before.’ He sighed. ‘Derek, he’s not a boy anymore. He’s young but his life experiences…his age is just a number that doesn’t reflect the age he is inside.’ His eyes shone blue. ‘I want him. I truly want him. So…it will be his choice. I won’t force or coerce but I’ll do my  damnedest to get him. I’ve always liked him. Right from the start. He’s brave, smart and funny.’ He shrugged. ‘Doesn’t hurt that he also has a pretty face and nice body. All the other teens that you surrounded yourself with…they irritated me. Stiles…I’ve liked him since the moment I met him.’ He smiled. ‘Even scared of me, he was sarcastic and forceful and defiant. I like that. He’s the type of person that if you beat him down, will get up with a vengeance.’

Derek sighed. ‘It’s what allowed him to survive the Nogitsune.’ He looked at his uncle whose eyes still hadn’t moved from the pale teen. ‘But Peter...he deserves more than you.’

The older man flinched at that. ‘I’m...I’m better with him.’

‘But is he better with you?’

Peter  never answered because  the teens were  getting too  close to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that’s a moral dilemma, isn’t it?’
> 
>  
> 
> Here’s the links for the lyrics videos of the songs. They are all great songs and different from each other:  
> Dark on Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-kCm6gpu2A  
> Howl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_uYs7YOZKc  
> Flesh: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI  
> For your entertainment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F2hqlV8-N8
> 
> Tell me which is your favorite (after listening, of course) ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has sligthly evil thoughts and he isn’t sorry ;)

Stiles returned to his seat with a grin on his face. The rest of the pack also looked extremelly pumped up.

‘Hey, creeperwolf. Aren’t you gonna sing again?’ 

The pale teen threw himself into the couch next to the older wolf. The other teens also resumed their seats.  Peter breathed discretely. They all smelled of happiness and excitement. It was a good scent...especially after the constant scent of pain and terror that permeated Eichen House.

The wolf smirked at Stiles’ grin. ‘Like you said, I’m an old man. I go there again and I’ll probably sing “Baby, I’m your man”.’

The teen barked a laugh, throwing his head back, exposing his long pale neck. The wolf really wanted to mark that neck. ‘I can totally see it.’

‘So…’ He tried to act casual. ‘Did you find out who asked you to sing that song? The one where you were asking to be bitten? Among other things…’

‘I actually didn’t.’ He frowned. ‘It has to be some kind of creep.’ He lifted both eyebrows to Peter. ‘I’d think it was you if I didn’t know that you’ve been here all the time.’

‘Well…you seemed to enjoy singing it.’

‘It’s a good song.’ He grinned. ‘And I do have some of the kinks described there.’

Peter’s body went up in flames in less than a second. ‘Oh?’

Lydia grinned. ‘Now you have to tell.’

The teen blushed. ‘Never mind!’

Liam also grinned. ‘I bet Malia can tell us lots of things.’

‘Biting.’ She grinned when Stiles’ face turned bright red. ‘He likes teeth on him. And he loved it when I held him down and rode him. _**H**_ _ **ard**_.’

‘Malia!’ Stiles was trying to disappear into his seat. ‘Shut up! Please!’

She shrugged. ‘Of course, he also loved doing it to me from the back. Man, I scratched his bed’s headboard all the way to hell.’

‘Oh god.’ The teen hid his face between his hands.

‘Actually, he just likes doing it.’ She frowned at Theo, who as usually followed them, although he seemed extremely subdued tonight. ‘And he’s always game. Several times a night. I don’t get how you’re a werewolf but can’t do it as often as him.’

Peter smirked at Theo. ‘Issues, boy?

The werewolf growled. ‘You shut up!’ Then he turned towards Malia. ‘And you’re always comparing me to him! What guy would put up with that?’

She shrugged and took a sip from her drink. ‘He was my first. I’ll always compare everyone to him.’

Stiles smiled, getting up and leaning towards her, giving her a short kiss on the mouth before sitting down again. ‘Like I’ll always compare every girl to you from now on.’

They smiled at each other. Strangely enough, this didn’t bother Peter. He knew the kiss was just love but not the in love kind so, it was okay…as long as they didn’t repeat it too often.

Scott smiled. ‘Well, I had no idea you could sing like that.’

Stiles grinned and was about to answer when a man approached their table. He was tall, muscled, with dark hair and eyes and absolutely gorgeous. And his eyes were only for Stiles. ‘Hi.’

The teen lifted both eyebrows. ‘Hi.’

‘Can I offer you a drink?’

Stiles blinked. On both sides of him, he felt Peter and Derek stiffen. ‘Hum…’

The guy grinned like he knew how good he looked grinning. ‘I promise I won’t bite.’

The teen lifted an eyebrow.  He could actually hear a low grumble from the older wolf’s chest. It made him want to grin.  ‘Well…that’s too bad…’

He smirked. ‘I might open an exception in your case though.’

He laughed and got up. Peter grabbed his wrist. He frowned down at the older man,  trying to keep his heartbeat steady. Was Peter finally going to say something? ‘Peter?’

He squeezed his wrist but then let him go. ‘Never mind.’

The teen continued to frown,  cursing the older man inwardly. What did he have to do?! Fuck someone in front of him?! He tried  shrugg ing  nonchalantly and went to the bar with the stranger.  That was it! He was going to make this guy come in his pants with just a kiss and then, maybe, Peter would take some initiative. 

Damn the doctors! Just thinking how changed Peter was, insecure and even a bit fragile...he wanted to torture all of them. He grinned nastily. He might still get his opportunity in Vallack.

Next to  Peter , Derek scowled. ‘What the hell is he doing to accept the invitation of a stranger, like that?!’

Parrish  smiled . ‘All of us are here, so we can help if something happens.’ He  shrugged . ‘I say we just let him have fun. He certainly deserves it.’

The true wolf growled. ‘Fun is overrated. And what kind of fun do you expect him to have with that guy?!’

The deputy blushed at that. ‘Huh...’

Peter refused to even open his mouth. If he did…he had been angry when Stiles had kissed that girl but now, watching him talk to a gorgeous man, closer to the teen’s age, he was livid. It was beyond anger. It was wrath.  Peter had kissed Stiles. Granted, it had been two weeks ago and nothing had happened afterwards. Stiles had probably dismissed it as being curiosity from him and sass from Peter. The older wolf recognized that he was his worst enemy. Unless he made it absolutely clear to the teen, Stiles would always dismiss his advances.

He watched him talk and smile with the other man while sitting at the bar. His entire body tensed when the stranger inclined his head to him as if he was going to kiss the teen. Stiles stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. The man smirked and said something and leaned over again. Peter was about to get up to go there and murder the man when Stiles frowned and got up. The man grabbed his wrist and also got up, trying to intimidate him with his  heavier build . 

Peter got up. Lydia placed a hand on his arm. ‘Sit down, Peter.’

‘But he’s being-‘

‘He’s been dealing with supernatural creatures for years now and survived them all. Believe me, he can deal with a measly human.’

Derek frowned. ‘That guy is not a measly human. It’s obvious that he’s stronger than Stiles.’

Right then, Stiles twisted his wrist, releasing himself, grabbing the other man’s arm, twisting it behind his back, placing a hand on his nape and pressing his face against the counter. Peter growled when Stiles pushed his groin against the man’s ass.

‘What the hell is he doing?!’

Lydia lifted an eyebrow as she watched Stiles talk to the other man’s ear. The teen’s face was angry. Both her eyebrows went up when the man responded something and Stiles just thrusted hard against him, pressing him against the counter and whispered something furiously. ‘I wonder if that’s the guy that asked for Stiles to sing that song?’

‘I’m going there.’

The banshee just grabbed his arm and pulled him hard. Surprised, Peter let her and sat down. ‘He can handle it. And if he wants that guy, you can’t do anything about it.’

Scott frowned. ‘Yeah. I don’t even understand why you’re like that. I mean…before you’d be laughing at the situation Stiles got himself into.

Lydia sighed. ‘Scott…I love you but sometimes…’

‘What?!’

‘Never mind.’

The older wolf just gritted his teeth while watching Stiles and the stranger. The teen finally let the man go and returned to their table. He literally threw himself onto the couch while sulking. ‘Creep.’

Lydia lifted an eyebrow. ‘He’s the guy that asked you to sing?’

‘Yup.’ He popped the p. ‘Apparently, I have a great ass and he thinks I’ll look amazing tied up, face down with my ass in the air. Oh…and he also mentioned something about red candle wax.’

Liam gaped. ‘Holy shit! He said that?’

‘Yeah. Right after I stopped him from kissing me the first time.’ He shook his head. ‘Does he really think that that would work with me? Is what he said to me even considered a pick-up line?!’

Derek scowled. ‘Or maybe he just didn’t care if it worked.’

Scott frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

Peter gritted his teeth. ‘ Maybe he’s used to forcing people.’

The pale teen looked at Peter. The wolf had both hands in fists, on either side of him, pressing against the couch. He placed he’s longer  hand on top of the wolf’s. ‘I think he’s just not used to get a no.’

‘Hum…’ Lydia nodded. ‘And some don’t take it well.’ Her eyes went a bit glassy. ‘That guy…he’s gonna die soon.’

Scott looked back at the bar where the man was still looking at Stiles but with a frown on his face. ‘Then we should follow him, to stop it.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘Not me.’

‘What?’

‘If he tries to mess with me, force me in any way…I might be the one killing him.’

‘STILES!’ Scott gaped at his best friend. ‘How can you say that?’

Peter snarled. ‘If he’s a rapist…let him die.’

The teen grabbed the wolf’s hand harder and pressed his shoulder against him. ‘What he said.’

Lydia looked at them and it was a fight not to gasp in shock. The way Peter was reacting, the way Stiles was pressing against the older wolf as if in an offer of comfort…good god. No wonder Peter seemed a bit changed. 

She took a deep breath. ‘Actually, as a woman…I’m entirely in favor of it.’ She shook her head. ‘Not going to do anything, Scott.’

‘How do you guys even know that he’s a rapist? He might be slightly drunk, saying things he doesn’t mean.’

Derek scowled. ‘He didn’t smell like alcohol when he came here. And he’s just too cocky.’

‘That’s no reason-‘

Stiles just lifted a hand. ‘Then you handle it. You follow him. If he is indeed different from what we think he is, then we’ll help. I also don’t want an innocent man killed.’

The darker teen bit his lip, but then nodded agreeing.

Stiles turned to Peter. ‘You wanna go? Honestly, that guy just killed my mood.’

‘Yeah.’

They got up and Derek immediately followed. ‘I’m also going.’

Lydia pouted. ‘Oh come on. It’s still so early.’

‘I really don’t feel like it anymore, Lyds.’

She sighed. ‘Fine. We’ll talk tomorrow.’

The group watched Stiles leave the club with a werewolf on each side. Jordan snorted. ‘Now that’s a sight.’

She grinned. ‘Yeah.’

Liam cocked his head to the side. ‘Are the both of them interested in Stiles?’

Mason nodded. ‘I think they are.’ He sighed. ‘I don’t have a chance do I?’

Scott gaped. ‘You mean Derek is interested in Stiles? And PETER?! What in all hell…’

The banshee shrugged. ‘I’ve noticed the way Derek looked at Stiles before but Peter…that’s news for me too.’ She frowned. ‘I suspected it back at the clinic but now…yeah…he’s definitely interested.’

‘Peter?!’

‘In an extremely serious way. I think Stiles suspects it but…I don’t think he realizes how serious Peter is. Maybe not even Peter realizes how serious he really is.’ She grinned. ‘It’s gonna be fun.’

Malia growled. ‘Not fun at all. My father interested in my former boyfriend? That’s creepy!’

Mason frowned. ‘Your entire family is creepy.’

Lydia rolled her eyes. ‘Ain’t that the truth.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen next? ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Here’s the first little bit of sexy! ^_^
> 
> Check end notes if you’re not too sure about it.

Stiles, Peter and Derek left the karaoke club and as soon as the door closed behind them, both  wolves  sighed in relief.

The teen had to grin. ‘Too much?’

The older  man shook his head. ‘It’s just the constant pounding in your ears.’

Stiles lifted his eyes. ‘Pounding huh? Well…’

Derek  gaped at him. ‘Stiles!’

‘What?!’

He shook his head. ‘I was going to say I can’t believe you said that but...it’s you.’

‘Oh screw you!’

The true wolf shrugged and looked at his uncle . ‘I can give  you a ride.’

Before Peter could say anything, the teen shook his head . ‘No need. He came with me.’

‘It’s too late already.’ His lips thinned. ‘It isn’t safe for you to be out alone at this time of night.’

He blinked. ‘But I’ll be with Peter.’

‘Not between the time you leave him at his house and you return to yours.’

‘Oh.’

The older wolf scowled and tried really hard not to say anything.  Derek must have realized it because he turned a bit to look at him.  If  Peter ended up sleeping alone tonight because of  his nephew , he was going to skin him ali--

‘Then he’ll just go to my place and sleep there.’

The true wolf’s head snapped to the younger man. ‘WHAT?!’

It was all Peter could do not to grin which made  Derek snarl at him because he could smell his amusement.

‘He is NOT going to sleep in your house.’

The teen just rolled his eyes. ‘Now you sound like my dad, getting rid of contractions.’  He threw his keys at Peter. ‘Can you go ahead? I’ll meet you at my jeep.’

‘I can drive?’

He just lifted an eyebrow. ‘You really have to ask that?’

He older man just grumbled. ‘I guess not.’ Damn possessiveness. Really? It was just a beat up old jeep anyway. He bit his lip as he walked away from the two younger  men . Why did Stiles  want  to be alone with his nephew?  He felt anxiousness unfurl in his stomach. He could smell it on Derek. His interest, the slow building desire and...maybe something a bit more.

Stiles waited until Peter climbed inside the jeep to turn fully to Derek. ‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You’re not my boyfriend.’ He watched the older man stiffen slightly. ‘You’re not my father or brother or even friend.’ He took a step into the wolf’s personal space. ‘You don’t get to interfere with my life. You don’t get to forbid me or Peter to do something we want.’

‘Stil---’

‘Do I make myself clear?’

‘He’s a psychopath!’

‘And you’re a brooding mess of man pain.’ He smirked, cocking his head to the side. ‘And I’m a hyperactive spazz, right?’

‘I just---Stiles--’ He sighed. ‘He’ll hurt you.’

‘Why would you think that? We’ve been fine so far.’

‘So far.’

The teen scrubbed at his hair with a hand. ‘Look...I know you’re worried. I know it’s genuine but...Peter and I are fine together. I’m good for him.’

‘But is he good for you?’

He looked him in the eyes. ‘Yes. For the first time since this whole mess started, I feel like I belong, like I’m not less, like I’m needed.’ His lips thinned slightly. ‘Like being a human isn’t a sign of weakness.’

He flinched. ‘I never said that about you.’

‘Really? Skinny, defenseless Stiles—wasn’t that the way you referred to me?’

Derek snarled a bit. ‘You’re weaker when compared to us!’

‘And I’ve saved your hide more times than I can count.’ He shook his head. ‘How’s that for irony?’

‘It’s not the same and you know it.’ He made a frustrated sound. ‘I just...Stiles...what are you really doing with him?’

‘It’s none of your business.’

His lips thinned. ‘I can make it my business.’

The teen looked at him and approached the slightly taller man, lifting his face to place it next to his. He heard Derek gulp and a nasty part of him crowed at it. Then he spoke lowly, in his ear, letting his warm breath fan against the side of his face and neck, feeling against his own body, the shudder that wracked the wolf’s frame. ‘We both know you’ve had your chance.’

This time the true wolf gasped and pulled slightly back to look at him with wide eyes.

‘Too little, too late Derek.’

He turned his back on him and went to the jeep where Peter was waiting for him.

  


*

  


Peter sat on Stiles’ bed waiting for him to come to their room. He frowned. THEIR room?! He groaned and placed both elbows on his knees and his face on his hands. This was getting to be too much. If he actually thought about it, he had never been with anyone for a whole month. And he had been sleeping with Stiles for that duration and without sex! What the hell was he doing?! 

This was not him. He was a use them and ditch them kind of guy. He was creepy and untrustworthy for a reason. And now  _their_ room?  It was bad enough that he considered this a home now, his safe haven. But to actually call the teen’s room theirs?!

Peter bit his lips. Soon, he’d be like an addict. Incapable of resisting Stiles, of being with him. He’d never lost control of himself. He’d never allowed himself to have a vice, never let something or someone get their upper hand on him. Never. Even with the doctors, until that terrible night, he’d never succumbed to the torture, both physical and mental. And now...

He heard the boy coming into the room and lifted his head, trying to look relaxed.

Stiles blinked. ‘Peter? Is something wrong?’

How the hell did he know?! ‘Nothing’ s wrong .’ He got up and waited for Stiles to climb into bed before climbing next to him. He let the boy move his back against his chest until they were spooning and sighed. ‘Actually, there’s something wrong.’ He shouldn’t be doing this. He might lose what he had with Stiles if he pressured him but after tonight…seeing him get hit on by men and women… that private conversation with his nephew, the way Stiles had approached him, invading Derek’s personal space... he wanted the teen to be exclusively his. To not even look at other people. And tonight was the perfect occasion since the sheriff started his shift at mid-night so he’d stay out the entire night.

Stiles turned until he was stomach up watching Peter lift himself into an elbow, to look down at him. ‘What?’

‘Do you want to date me?’

He blinked slowly. ‘What?’

‘You heard me perfectly.’

‘I…’

‘We can be good together, Stiles.’ He pressed his groin against the teen’s hip, one leg coming up to the middle of his thighs pressing the length there. ‘I can make it so good.’

He narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Can you really? We never did finish our talk, Peter. Have you had sex since Eichen House?’

‘I want to have sex with you.’

‘Have you even touched yourself?’

‘Stiles…just answer my damned question!’

‘Answer mine first!’

‘No, I haven’t!’

Silence descended. The teen  sighed and  lifted both hands to cradle the wolf’s face between them. ‘You shouldn’t be propositioning to me if you still…’

‘I like you, Stiles.’

He smiled. ‘I know.’

‘Really? Star Wars?’

‘Nice to know that you’re also a Star Wars nerd.’ He looked into the other man’s amazing blue eyes. 

Hell. 

A man. Who was quite possibly 20 years older than him. What was he doing?! And it was PETER. Peter fucking Hale. This was crazy. Insane even. But… he caressed his face with his thumbs.  And t he wolf  just  pressed his face against his right hand.  This crazy, psychotic and murdering man just leaned his face against his hand in a sign of trust and intimacy like no other. 

Oh damn…he was doomed wasn’t he? He didn’t even feel weird touching another man. And this Peter…he really liked this Peter. He would never in a millions years think that he would like Peter. And the face…the body…he was gorgeous.  What he wanted to do to the older man, the pleasure he wanted to give him. God! S ome of his dreams…‘Touch yourself.’

‘What?’

‘I wanna see you touch yourself.’

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘Naked?’

He gulped. ‘Yeah…’

He smirked. ‘You’ve seen me naked before.’

‘Yeah but…it was different.’ He sat up. ‘Take off your clothes.’

‘Only if you take off yours.’

‘Hum…I’ll take off the pajamas but keep my underwear.’

‘Really?! You want to bargain?’

He shrugged. ‘This is about you.’

‘Fine.’ He got up and took off his pajama pants and underwear. He watched Stiles shed his t-shirt and pajamas pants and then rummage through his nightstand drawer and take out a tube of lube. ‘Why do you have that?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s better than spit and sometimes I like to take my time with myself.’

Peter’s body was immediately hot. He followed the teen to the bed, watching him lay down on his side, his head supported by a hand while the wolf laid down, stomach up. 

He frowned. He had never done this to himself with someone else watching. He’d always found it too intimate, to just let go in front of another person while all they did was watch. He looked into the teen’s eyes. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this with Stiles. The younger man opened the tube and placed some on the palm of the wolf’s hand. He gulped and wrapped a hand around himself. 

The teen scooted even closer to him, his body touching the line of Peter’s. The wolf followed Stiles’ eyes to his cock and slowly began pumping himself. 

He was  suddenly too nervous. 

He tightened the hand around himself. And something was wrong. Even though he had Stiles next to him, he wasn’t getting the least bit hard. He pumped himself harder. At the club, with Stiles singing, he had been incredibly hard, even without physical stimulation. But now…he couldn’t hold back a whimper.

‘Peter…’

‘I…I’m…I don’t know what’s happening…I…’

‘Shh…’ The teen leaned down and kissed him slowly and just like that he relaxed. Stiles looked down at the wolf’s face. He hesitated but, never breaking eye contact, he wrapped his hand around Peter’s watching him hold his breath. ‘Slowly…’ His hand began moving, dragging Peter’s up and down. ‘Like this. Gently.’ The wolf’s fingers relaxed and he just let the teen do it. ‘Relax. We have all the time in the world.’

He moaned as he felt Stiles thumb the head of his cock. ‘Stiles…’

The teen leaned down and nuzzled his neck gently, his hand never stopping. ‘Want me to do it?’

He stopped, forcing Stiles’ hand to also stop. ‘What?’

‘Can you deal with me touching you?’

He snorted. ‘You’ve got to be kidding  me . Of course. But…’ He looked the younger man the eyes. ‘Can you? Have you ever touched a man before?’

‘Only myself but…’ He licked his lips. ‘I think I really want to touch you.’

Peter placed his hand beside his body. The teen looked down, at his semi-hard cock and hesitantly wrapped a long hand around the glistening length. ‘How do you like it?’

He cleared his throat. ‘The way you were doing it before…I liked that.’

‘Hum…’ He laid down on his side, and leaned over to kiss the wolf’s neck. ‘Anytime you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll immediately stop.’

‘I’ve never felt uncomfortable with you.’

He smirked. ‘You creep. You’ve been wanting to get into my pants since I was 16 years old.’

Stiles moved his fist in such a way that he had to grit his teeth. ‘You were the only bearable teen of that group. All the others were impossible.’ He moaned when Stiles pressed the little hole. ‘God…you really do this often, don’t you?’

He grinned and bit Peter lightly on the neck. ‘Yeah, I do.’ He licked the small bite making the older man moan. By now, Peter was completely hard in his hand. He squeezed a bit harder while he took a small nipple in his mouth, laving and sucking it in turns. ‘Can I do more?’

Peter tried to control his breathing. ‘More what?’

His hand slowly left the wolf’s cock and descended between his legs to touch his opening. ‘More everything.’

‘Hell! You want to do that? To me?!’

He pressed his entrance lightly, making Peter stiffen. ‘Why not?’

‘But…I’m on top!’

‘Why?’

He blinked and looked the younger man in the eyes. ‘You have to be kidding. I’m not-‘ His breath hitched when Stiles invaded him to the first knuckle. ‘Stiles!’

‘This is not a good angle. Don’t have enough space to move my hand.’

He grabbed the teen’s wrist. ‘You’re insane. Take it out.’

‘Why? I can make it so very enjoyable to you.’

‘Shit, Stiles this is not…’ He squeezed around the teen’s finger. ‘I don’t think…’

‘You can’t deal with it?’ He hesitated. ‘Does it remind you of the doctors? Did they touch you like I’m touching you?’

The answer was an absolute  NO . Peter looked down, to where the teen’s hand disappeared between his legs. He was still hard. He had never been hard with the doctors. One had raped him, the next one had whipped him until he was almost dead and the last one had raped him again while drenched in blood. And Val l ack, he had not raped him with just his cock but with a toy as well, stretching him beyond bearing, making all that wolfsbane burn him and add to his pain. 

Stiles…this was tender and gentle. No pain or humiliation. The boy could probably make it good for him but…he was Peter Hale. He didn’t submit and if he did this he would be submitting. He looked at the amazing golden-brown eyes of the teen. 

He gulped. ‘What you’re doing has nothing to do with the doctors. Not even when you were helping me, cleaning…everything, did you remind me of them.’ Peter could actually smell the relief coming off Stiles. ‘But even so…hell. I’m…I’m the alpha. Alphas don’t…’

He grinned. ‘They don’t get fucked?’

Peter growled. ‘Exactly.’

Stiles laughed. ‘Malia has fucked me numerous times and she didn’t need to enter me for it.’

He scowled. ‘I don’t need to hear you mention my daughter when you have a finger inside me.’

‘And you’re still as hard as ever.’

He could feel his cheeks warming up. ‘Hum…’

‘Let me.’

He looked into his eyes again and cursed. «Shit! Me? Letting a kid do this?! I’ll never be able to hold my head high again.» ‘Oh hell, just do it.’

Stiles  smiled. ‘Good. At least now all that research won’t go to waste.’

‘What?! What did you read about? Actually, you read about this?’

‘Of course. I read about everything. And I’ve been reading about this nonstop since I kissed you.’

His eyes widened and then he smirked. ‘Curious much?’

‘Oh Yeah.’ He grinned at the wolf. ‘But don’t worry. It’s vanilla only tonight. We’ll keep to the basics, I promise.’

He rolled his eyes and gulped when he felt the finger withdraw from his body. ‘That makes me feel so much better.’

Stiles just leaned a bit into the headboard, turning his body a little. ‘I want to get a feel of how you respond. That’s all.’

«I’m nearly 20 years older and this BOY is talking like he’s the experienced one. This is a new low for me. I’m never going to live this down.» ‘You’re talking like I’m research.’

He grinned. ‘I guess I am. And in a way you are. The very best kind of research.’ He pulled Peter up a little, to lie across his body  stomach up , a little on the side, so that half was over Stiles’ body and the other half was on the mattress. ‘One thing is for certain.’ He looked down the length of  the wolf’s body, lightly touching the rock solid abs. ‘You’ve got a great body.’

‘Of course, I do. And stop talking to me like I’m a damned virgin. I’m way older than you and know a lot more.’

Stiles lifted both eyebrows, his arms going around the older man, hugging him tightly to his body. ‘You’ve been with other men?’ He felt the  older man stiffen in his arms. ‘And I’m not talking about the damned doctors. They don’t count at all.’

He growled lightly. ‘Fine.  No, I haven’t. But your research is nothing compared to mine.’ He bit his lip as Stiles clever fingers found his nipples and began rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

‘But I bet you never thought about being the bottom.’

He felt his cheeks warm. ‘So?’

He spoke into his ear, licking the shell tenderly. ‘I’ve researched everything  thoroughly. I know exactly how to make you feel good. And Peter? You’re gonna howl in my arms one of these days.’

He smirked. ‘Tall order.’

‘I’m quite confident that I can do it. Now…shall we begin?’

‘Be my guest. And hurry up with it. It’s been a while since I’ve come.’

Stiles just got the lube  so he could wet his fingers and palm of his hands. Then he wrapped a hand around Peter’s length and began pumping. ‘You become quite a big boy when you’re hard.’

He snorted and arched his hips a little. ‘Of course.’

‘Not as big as me though. Or as wide.’

He growled. ‘It’s barely noticeable.’

He grinned and kissed the corner of the wolf’s mouth. ‘Liar.’

Peter was about to snarl when the teen just grabbed his thigh and lifted it, moving it up and over his hips, opening  the older man up. ‘Jesus!’

‘What?’

‘This is just…’ They both looked down. Like this, the wolf was very exposed.

Stiles frowned. ‘Huh...bend your left leg.’

‘What? Why?’

‘And then let your knee fall to the bed.’

Peter’s eyes widened when he realized what that would imply. He’d be completely opened. ‘Fuck! That’s---’

‘Hot?’

He smirked and lifted and eyebrow while he slowly bent his leg. ‘Maybe if you had a mirror in front of the bed.’

The teen groaned at that imagery. ‘Oh fuck! I’m buying a damn mirror to put there.’

Peter snorted. He couldn’t believe it. His body was open, legs parted waiting the his lover to lie between them and yet...the wolf could only smile. Nothing of the trauma of his past even entered his mind. This was Stiles. Sexy, intelligent and fun. Like everything he did. And Peter realized that he trusted the teen with everything he had.

Stiles licked his lips, one hand going up and down the older man’s thigh.  ‘ I like it.  You like this. Ready for me. ’

This time he couldn’t stop the short laugh . ‘And I’m the creep.’ He held his breath as he watched Stiles’ other hand move down his body, to press at his entrance. ‘Stiles…’

‘Ready?’

He gulped. ‘Kiss me first.’

Hell. This Peter…he was too vulnerable. He leaned down and kissed the older man, all the while circling his hole, feeling him relax little by little. Then, he stabbed a finger completely inside and the wolf broke the kiss to moan loudly and arch his hips off the mattress. ‘Oh god…’

‘Got the spot right at first try, hum?’

‘Ye-yeah…’ He lifted an arm to grab the teens’ shoulder while his other hand grabbed the mattress hard. ‘How?’

‘I touched you before, remember?’ His finger began moving, slowly in and out.

‘I didn’t think you were paying attention.’

‘I always pay attention to you.’ He licked his neck. ‘Although I have to admit that it used to be because I was suspicious of you.’

Peter couldn’t concentrate. That finger…he opened his legs wider when Stiles began probing him with another finger. He bit his lips when, slowly, the teen invaded him with another digit.

‘How does it feel, Peter?’

‘It feels aaaaaaah…’

‘I guess that means good.’ He trusted several times, sometimes parting his fingers to widen him and then he probed Peter’s entrance with another finger and began slowly entering him. ‘Ready for another one?’

‘Just how many do you want to put in me?!’

He grinned and gave him a quick kiss. ‘Just these three.’ He stabbed them completely inside, going straight to the prostate, grinding there hard.

‘AAAAh, Stiles!’ He gasped, hips lifting to the movements of the teens’ hand, trying to follow him, wanting more, more, MORE! It felt so good that Peter could barely breathe.

‘I’m going to make you come from your ass only.’

Peter’s eyes widened and he looked into the teens’ eyes. He watched him lick those maddening lips, the pupils blown out and the incredibly strong scent of lust coming from his body.  Also, he could smell the pre-come wetting his underwear.  ‘I think you’re the one who’s going to come just from touching me.’

He nuzzled his hear. ‘It’s definitely a possibility. But look, I haven’t stroked your cock in a while, I’m just touching you r ass and you’re getting harder and harder.’

‘You make it feel really good.’

The younger man grinned. ‘It’s going to feel even better.’ 

He called a little bit of his electricity and the next time he entered the older man, he went straight to his pleasure center and released it, pressing there hard. 

Next thing, Peter arched completely off the bed, opening his legs even wider, eyes wide open and then he was screaming in pleasure, coming all over Stiles’ hand and his own stomach.

And Derek chose to invade the room right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was a very small sexy but it was time for a little taste, don’t you think? ^_^  
> What did you think?
> 
> Warning:  
> Sexy involves handjob and fingering.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys checked the new trailers for American Assassin and Teen Wolf?! THEY’RE HOT HOT HOT!!!  
> Dylan O’Brien is on Teen Wolf!!! EVERYBODY returned to Teen Wolf. It will probably be only the last couple of episodes but still!!! YES!!!  
> Teen Wolf:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ds0mrtbBRIk  
> American Assassin:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGnrnGpi8IE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSXn3BKkvdU

And Derek chose to invade the room right then.

The younger wolf just stood there frozen while both Peter and Stiles also didn’t move. He had never expected to see what he was seeing. His uncle was completely opened before his eyes and being played with by the teen. He had expected them to be having sex but not…this. The teen’s fingers were inside…

‘Holy shit!’ Stiles let Peter go, to lunge to the end of the bed and grab the sheet to cover them. Fucking hell! What was he doing here?!

Peter was growling lowly in his throat, trying to cover up his huge embarrassment. Derek…his nephew had just seen him surrendering to Stiles like that, letting the teen do what he wanted with his body. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’

The true wolf shook himself. ‘I knew there was something going on between the two of you.’ He’d actually hoped to interrupt them but…it hadn’t been this that he was expecting. He’d thought that Peter would be having his way with the teen, not the other way around but…he could still see it…his uncle with his head thrown back in pleasure, the eyes glowing blue, all the muscles taunt with tension, screaming in pleasure while the teen…he’d been looking at Peter’s face with tenderness, licking his lips like he wanted to eat him but still…looking so tender…almost like a person would look at his true lover.

The teen narrowed his eyes at him. ‘So what? That has nothing to do with you.’

‘You’re having sex with my uncle who is 20 years older than you!’

Stiles looked at Peter and then got up. He absolutely refused to feel embarrassed to be in his underwear. The problem was that he had a hard-on the size of Eiffel Tower which the boxers couldn’t cover. He grabbed his shirt to place it in front of him. ‘I don’t care and it shouldn’t concern you too. And why are you invading my room at night? Why were you near my house?!’

Derek licked his lips. Stiles’ cock…it had been fully erect, so much so that the tip was over the elastic band of the underwear, wet with pre-come. He wanted to taste that so badly. Fuck! He wanted to taste and mark all that pretty pale skin. He just wanted. A low growl was heard in the room and he knew that his uncle must be smelling his desire. ‘Stiles…it’s madness what you’re doing with him. You can’t trust him! Not Peter!’

‘Not your concern.’ This time, Stiles shouted. ‘ANSWER MY DAMNED QUESTION!’

‘I’m worried about you!’

‘You’ve never been worried about me. Actually, you’ve always been downright hostile towards me. Ever since we met.’ He narrowed his eyes at him. ‘And I’m sure you knew that Peter and I were having sex (what with all that super-hearing), the right thing to do would be to just walk away. This thing…invading my room in what you knew we were in an intimate moment…get out!’

He paled. He was truly angry. ‘Stiles, wait.’ This was no joke, the teen seemed one step away from doing violence.

Stiles took a step towards him. ‘I wanna fry you so bad, Derek. You get out of my room right now or I won’t be responsible for my own actions.’ He saw him. He saw Peter at his most vulnerable, screaming in pleasure and he just…he felt so possessive towards the older man right now. The former alpha reactions were his and his alone, his surrender only his to see…and Derek stole that from him. He actually felt like murdering him!

‘Stiles, he’s manipulating you. You…you can’t trust him. You can’t get so intimately involved with Peter.’

‘That is my problem. You’re not my dad or boyfriend or even a friend, are you Derek?’ He snarled. ‘You’re barely even civil to me.’

He snarled at that, feeling slightly hurt. It was true. He’d always been an idiot towards Stiles but the kid had always…it had been his defense mechanism…otherwise he’d have pounced on a sixteen years old boy, taking that gorgeous face and body and bright mind for himself. He was even older than when Kate had seduced him when he was only sixteen. He couldn’t do the same…but he’d waited for too long. He scowled. And his uncle took Stiles from him. ‘ I could say the same thing!’

‘But I’m not the one invading your room when you’re having sex!’ He looked at Peter and the man’s eyes were glowing blue. Not that he blamed him. He turned back to the younger wolf. ‘Leave. Now.’

He sighed and moved to the window. ‘Stiles…think about it. Not Peter.’

‘He keeps the nightmares away.’ It was the most serious answer he’d given him.

Derek stiffened and looked at his uncle still on the bed, who through all this exchange had never said a word. Peter was mad but the younger wolf could smell beneath it the scent of satisfaction. He just didn’t know if it was for Stiles defending him or because of the last thing the teen just said. He looked back at the teen, standing there in only black boxer-briefs. He was gorgeous. He had never even seen Stiles without his shirt. Now he was seeing him almost naked and he wanted him so bad. Like a physical need. He licked his dreams. The dreams he’d had about Stiles…what he’d do to him…the teen’s mouth on him… His uncle snarled from the bed. His scent had changed into one of pure anger and…jealousy. ‘Stiles…Peter is-‘

The teen lifted a hand to stop him. ‘I know better than anyone alive what Peter is. I’m the one he never managed to fool, remember?’

‘And you’re still with him?’

He shrugged. ‘I like him.’ 

Both men snapped their eyes to his. There was no stutter in Stiles’ heart. He had said the absolute truth.

The teen sighed. ‘Derek…just go.’

‘You can’t be serious. He’s an insane killer!’ He waved a hand at the older wolf on the bed. ‘You can’t like someone like him!’

‘Why not?’ He looked at the wolf still sitting on the bed, uncharacteristically silent. ‘He and I are quite similar and I quite like the way I am.’ He looked back at Derek. ‘I’ve already told you countless times to leave, Derek.’

‘But Stiles…him?!’

‘LEAVE NOW!’

The wolf finally realized how close the teen was to losing his control. He nodded. ‘Fine. We’ll talk later.’ And he left from where he came from.

Stiles frowned at his window and then went there to snap it close. ‘I’m sick and tired of werewolves invading my room whenever they want.’

Peter lifted both eyebrows. ‘Oh, really?’

‘Yeah. And that includes you.’ He scowled. ‘One time you even caught me naked.’

‘Hum…I always did have perfect timing.’

‘Unlike your nephew.’ He growled and went to Peter, climbing back into the bed and pulling him into his body. ‘Damned bastard saw you naked and just when you had an orgasm.’

He could feel his ears turn red. ‘ I’m actually surprised he didn’t go blind.’

‘Nobody else should see you like that.’

He lifted both eyebrows and looked at the teen. ‘That sounds awfully…possessive.’ Which was quite promising. He really couldn’t stop his smirk.

‘Ahhh…well…’ Peter continued to look at him and Stiles could feel his cheeks warming up. ‘Maybe a little.’

‘It should be the other way around, you know? I’m his uncle and believe me, there was never anything between us like that. Not even remotely. Now you…you he wants. And you showed him your naked body!’

He gaped. ‘I’m in my boxers!’

‘Practically naked.’ He growled remembering Stiles in front of Derek. ‘You’re gorgeous.’

At that, Stiles had to admit that he preened a little. ‘Really?’

He growled. ‘I did  _**NOT** _ say that so you could be vain!’

He nuzzled his neck. ‘You smell so good.’

‘I’m not in the mood.’ He actually pouted. He could feel pout, knew how ridiculous it was, which made him pout even more. ‘My damned nephew just saw me coming with your fingers up my ass.’

He shrugged. ‘I say, fuck him.’

‘No, you won’t!’

Stiles grinned. ‘I really like you, Peter.’

The wolf turned his head a little to look the teen in the eyes. ‘I guess we also have that in common.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘You also like yourself?’

‘Indubitably.’

The younger man laughed. ‘I’m going to get a cloth from the bathroom to clean you up.’

Peter watched him leave and return shortly after with a wet cloth in his hands. The younger man threw the sheet down again and looked at the wolf’s body while licking his lips. ‘You know…you really look gorgeous naked.’

‘I know.’

‘It’s just a bit surprising.’ He began cleaning the wolf’s chest.

‘What does that mean?!’ He bit his lips, lifting his chin a little when the teen grazed a sensitive nipple.

He grinned. ‘I meant about the fact that I find you gorgeous now. Before…you really didn’t do anything for me. No guy did, actually.’

‘That last part, it was a lie.’

‘Freaking werewolves.’ He muttered and then bit his lip, looking at the older man uncertainly, wincing at what he knew was coming. ‘Derek loses his shirt too many times.’

‘I knew it!’ He snarled, grabbing the younger man’s hand trying to pulled it from his chest. ‘I’m definitely going to kill my nephew. I knew there was something between you two.’

‘Listen to my heart then. There has never been anything between us. I’ll admit to curiosity. Strong curiosity even but Derek…I know that he could smell it and he didn’t do anything. And after I started dating Malia, the curiosity about him died. It’s been dead since.’

‘He’s interested in you.’ His breath hitched when Stiles forced his hand down to surround his cock with the cloth, slowly cleaning him.

‘I know.’ The teen shrugged. ‘Thinking about it, I was a minor. Maybe he was just waiting for me to be eighteen.’

‘Well, I got you first.’

He smiled. ‘Yes, you did.’

‘And I get to keep you.’

He grinned. ‘Yes, you do.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’ He grabbed a thigh and parted his legs. «Fuck! What a view.» Who knew that he’d like looking at a man’s junk this much. But Peter…he had light brown hair there, nearly blonde, his happy trail practically nearly non-existent and such short sparse hair that he actually looked trimmed. It was positively mouthwatering…and below it…the cloth slowly descended to touch his opening. ‘But then, I get to keep you too.’ He bit his lip watching the wolf’s entrance contract like he wanted him there. He swallowed a groan. «Fuck! He’s too hot.» Man or no man, Peter was hot like burning.

The older man gulped as the teen cleaned him, pressing the fingers against his sensitive entrance. He tried hard not to moan and looked at him. ‘Yes, you do.’

Stiles leaned down, nuzzling his face, near the ear. ‘What do you wanna do now?’

‘Hum…sleep?’ He didn’t think he could deal with more than what they had done tonight. It had felt good. VERY good but…doing more would imply things that he needed time to get used to. To actually think about. The problem was, he knew Stiles’ sex drive was REALLY high. The teen constantly smelled of arousal.

‘OK.’

He frowned. ‘OK?’

‘Yeah.’ He shrugged. ‘As long as I get to snuggle with you, it’s OK.’ There was no way he was going to pressure Peter or make him feel ashamed for his needs or a coward for not going forward. He threw the cloth to the floor. The blue eyes were looking at him with suspicion.

‘You didn’t come.’

He blushed. ‘I took care of it in the bathroom.’

‘Derek saw you with a hard on?!’

‘I placed a shirt in front to cover it!’

‘But he still got to see you before you covered yourself.’

‘It was for a really short while.’

‘But he saw it.’

He lifted an eyebrow and touched a finger to his opening. ‘Barely. And it’s going to be the only look he’ll ever get.’ He smiled when, entering the wolf to his first knuckle, his breath itched. Stiles had cleaned him on the outside but inside, he was still slick with lube. ‘Besides, you’re the one you’ll be touching me. Not him.’ 

Peter threw his head back as the finger slowly sank into him, all the way…he moaned as it grazed his prostate when the teen pulled it out before pushing in again. So good…fuck! Why did this feel so good? A damned finger up his ass  made him want to come ?!

‘Just like I’ll be the only one touching you.’

‘You…’ Peter gritted his teeth in order not to moan even louder. ‘Stop sticking your damned fingers in my ass every chance you get!’ He couldn’t think. This was…there was a haze of lust clouding his mind and he just wanted. Wanted Stiles in him. Pleasuring him until he screamed.

‘Oh…’

He growled, teeth clenched, the cords of his neck standing out in strain. ‘ You really like men’s asses.’

He cocked his head to the side and pressed inside a bit more, watching the older man widen his eyes and bit his lip. «You look like you’re about to come.» He looked down. Sure enough, Peter was already hard again. ‘Hum…no. But I think I’m beginning to love yours. Even if it is old and hairy.’

‘Shut up.’ He gritted his teeth and parted his legs to give him better access. ‘Shit! I’m hard again.’

Stiles grinned. ‘I can see it.’

‘You’re evil.’

He laughed. ‘I’ll go easy on you today.’ He withdrew from his body, smirking at Peter’s disappointed moan which earned him a scowl. Then he got up watching as the wolf lowered his legs. ‘I’ll be back in a few.’

Peter lifted both eyebrows. ‘Gonna do it to yourself again?’

The teen just grinned. ‘Yup.’

‘What about me?’

‘You’re an old man. I’m sure your libido won’t last that long.’

‘Why you…’

Laughing, Stiles ran to the bathroom, dodging the pillow Peter threw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some Bottom!Peter. I absolutely love it. Like I’m obsessed with it.  
> There’s just something so hot about it. It’s positively yummy to me…ahhhh
> 
> Anyone else feels the same? ^_^
> 
> I’m always looking for good fics with Bottom!Peter / Top!Stiles. Any recommendations? *blushes*


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren’t they hot? The trailers I mean. Peter and Stiles are always hot ;)
> 
> Also, if any of you wants to check what i’m planning for my series of unrelated short fics, here’s the place:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11552004   
> I would really like to hear your opinion on them and the order you’d like to read them (although I think i’ll stick to the first three because I have more or less an idea of what to do with them).
> 
> Anyway, this is a chapter of feels between our favorite Stilinski’s.

Stiles wrapped his towel around his waist. He’d just left the shower, having arrived home not 30 minutes ago, and he knew that in a couple of hours Peter would return to the house to spend the day together. Now that the classes were over, the wolf had been coming earlier and earlier to his place, sometimes spending the full day with him.

Yesterday, they’d made a huge leap in their relationship. He’d had sex with Peter. Well, not actual intercourse but damn near it. And after the Derek fiasco, they’d spent the rest of the night snuggling.

Snuggling!

Crazy Peter loved nothing more than some good snuggles. It was really sweet….and scary. The wolf had gone to his apartment to get fresh clothes and then…he would be here. Stiles ran his hands over his wet hair. This was getting too serious. He was only eighteen years old and Peter was seventeen years older than him. It was…he could tell that Peter was getting serious. 

_**Very** _ serious. 

But Stiles was still a teenager and he was getting into an extremely serious relationship with a much older man. Because this with Peter? The man was still too fragile. There was no way he could enter something with the wolf and not see it to the end.

It scared Stiles. He’d loved Lydia for such a long time but…he admitted now that it had been an high school crush. A serious one but he’d been a child and childish feelings. 

He did not have such a luxury with Peter. He’d have to be serious with the wolf. He bit his lip. Stiles also needed time. Everyday the wolf was here. He felt like he was slightly suffocating. There was no privacy, no time alone with just him and his chaotic thoughts like it used to be. Now…he had no alone time. 

Always Peter Peter  **Peter** .

He needed his own time, much like everybody else in the world did. But because of the older man’s trauma and subsequent need, it made Stiles feel selfish and slightly petty.

He placed both hands on the sink and leaned there. Fuck! He needed time. He liked Peter. Really liked him but he was also a teen and he wanted to have fun and be with his friends and just…live. He felt as if he’d be tied up if he entered a serious relationship with the wolf.

Which felt too late. Because after last night…they were serious. It was undeniable. Stiles had never been with a guy before. There had been opportunities for it but he’d never taken them. His head lowered and he gritted his teeth. With Peter…he’d taken such opportunity eagerly. 

You reap what you sow. 

He frowned. Now he was being completely unfair to Peter. The older man hadn’t asked for this. Things had just progressed naturally to the point where they became intimate last night. Stiles bit his lip. And the wolf had been so sweet and tender. God! He’d been so very beautiful. Stiles got a high every time he remembered it.

He went to his room, grateful that Peter still wasn’t here and got dressed. He could hear his dad downstairs. He definitely needed a talk.

  


*

  


‘Dad?’

The sheriff turned to his son with a smile. ‘Hey, kid. Want a cup of coffee?’

‘Yeah. Thanks.’

The older man poured both of them a steamy cup and joined his son at the table in the kitchen.

‘Dad?’

‘Huh?’

‘Can we talk?’

Noah frowned. It sounded serious. His son was almost always constantly spastic and a joker, his sarcasm practically a brand in his personality…until he got serious. When he did, it felt like the teen had the maturity of an adult who’d lived a full life. ‘Always.’

They moved to sit in front of each other in the small kitchen table.

He smiled. ‘I really don’t know how to say this any other way but…Peter and I had sex last night…well…very heavy foreplay.’

The sheriff cringed. ‘Huh…well…’ He didn’t know what to say. ‘I don’t know what to say. Huh. Did you…ah… like it?’

‘Yeah. Peter was…sweet. Very sweet actually.’ He looked at his cup. ‘I doubt that he’s fully recovered from what the doctors did to him but…’ He looked his father in the eyes. ‘He was sweet and really beautiful.’

Noah felt his ears turn red. Oh god! His son. Talking about stuff like this made him slightly uncomfortable but he wasn’t going to be one of those parents that run away from their children when they had questions related to sex…even if he knew very little about sex between two men. ‘I see…then…you two are good?’

‘He’s seventeen years older than me.’

He frowned at that. ‘Believe me, I noticed it.’ He grinned ruefully. ‘It was the first thing I noticed. The second was that he is a homicidal werewolf.’ 

Stiles had to laugh. ‘Yeah…’ 

Noah cocked his head to the side. ‘I thought it didn’t matter to you.’

‘That was before I realized…’ He looked back at his cup. ‘I’m…dad…it’s getting serious. Peter’s getting serious. _**Very**_ serious.’

He thought he got it. ‘You’re with an older man, not a teen. That guy will want a real relationship.’

The teen nodded and took a sip of his coffee. ‘He…he’s vulnerable still. So very vulnerable. Even a bit dependent of us. Not just me, you as well…and I feel…’

‘Trapped?’

He turned eyes full of shame to his father. ‘Am I selfish? A bad person? Peter obviously needs me and I’m feeling stifled. I practically live with him and I’m only eighteen years old. It’s like I have no time for myself.’

Noah nodded. ‘I get it.’

‘Maybe I really am a kid.’

He sighed. ‘It’s partly that you’re too young to enter such a serious relationship but also…everybody feels that way.’ He smiled. ‘It happened with your mom and me when we first moved in together.’

There was nothing Stiles loved more than hearing his dad tell stories about his mom. ‘Oh?’

‘Yeah.’ He grinned. ‘I kept leaving the toilet seat up and she always got so pissed by it. She kept telling me to put it down and I kept forgetting.’

‘What did she do?’

He shrugged. ‘She dumped my favorite t-shirts in there.’

‘What?!’

Noah laughed. ‘She just turned these big innocent eyes at me and said “Oh my god…that’s a terrible accident. If only the toilet seat was down, this wouldn’t have happened.”’ The two Stilinski’s laughed together. ‘So… when entering a relationship, a real one, all of us need to change and make small concessions.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘What was hers?’

‘She never got between me and the Mets.’

They nodded grimly at each other.

Stiles sighed. ‘It hit me hard today, you know? I woke up with Peter spooning me.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘We always wake up like that. Even with Malia. Maybe I’m too cuddly. Anyway, today after waking up…he just looked at me and smiled and was a bit blushed, like he was remembering last night and I…it hit me how serious things had become.’

The sheriff nodded. Well…at least he couldn’t say that his kid wasn’t thinking things through. He’d been half afraid that Peter had been influencing him, manipulating the teen but he should have known better. Stiles had as big a bullshit meter as his father had. He was proud of Stiles actually. True, he would have preferred if his son had fallen in love with a girl and gave him grandchildren but he loved Stiles so completely that the only thing truly important to him was that his and Claudia’s child was happy. 

And now…he was thinking things through. He wasn’t diving into a relationship without weighting the pros and cons. If he and Peter really became an item, Stiles was going into it with his eyes wide open. He might be a little panicked right now, but he also wasn’t running.

He couldn’t live his son’s life, he was already eighteen and had to be able to make his way into the world. For Noah, he’d always be the kid he wanted to protect the most but Stiles had been through enough life death situations to look at his life calmly and know what he wanted from it.

There was really just one way to go.

‘Stiles…do you think he’ll make you happy?’

The teen blinked and then cocked his head to the side. ‘A month ago, if you’d asked me that question, I’d be laughing really hard. Now…he really is sweet to me, you know?’ He smiled and the sheriff nearly winced. That was the smile of someone who was falling in love. ‘And so very cute.’ He snorted. ‘Even more than thinking him sweet, I never thought I’d ever thinking of Peter Hale as cute.’

The older man frowned and cocked his head to the side. ‘Well…he is good looking.’

‘Why dad!’

They grinned at each other. 

‘You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you?’

Stiles nodded. ‘I’ll see this through to the end.’ He bit his lip. ‘But everything, all the little steps, they’ll have to come from Peter.’

‘Oh?’

‘I don’t want to pressure him in any way. I won’t even touch or kiss him unless he makes the first move.’

The sheriff frowned at that. ‘You know…that might have a negative effect. Peter might think you’re not interested in him.’

‘Oh…he’ll know. He’ll be able to smell it on me.’

‘Even so…’

‘This is Peter Hale. The fact that he’ll know that I want him but won’t do anything…’ He smirked and it was slightly evil. ‘It will drive him up the wall.’ He finished his coffee. ‘You’ll see. Something tells me that Peter will come pretty close to attacking me.’

‘Stiles.’

He laughed. ‘Come on, dad. Even you have to admit it will be funny seeing Peter with a question mark over his head, constantly trying to guess why I don’t make a move when he is all so pretty and knows I want to jump his bones.’ He licked his lower lip. ‘A narcissistic guy like him? It will be unbearable.’

The sheriff shook his head. ‘You two deserve each other.’

‘Hum…we probably do.’ He frowned. ‘But if this thing between us works, we’ll need to work things out. We have like three months to the end of school year and then I’ll be off to college.’ He looked at his dad. ‘You know I’ll be going to Washington which is, well, pretty far. Either we’ll have a long distance relationship or Peter will have to move with me.’

Noah felt relieved to hear that. ‘I’m…honestly I’m glad that you’re not hurting your future by being with Peter. You should go to the best college you possibly can, not some that’s just …you know…middle range so you can be next to him.’

Stiles grinned. ‘The one I’m going to is not the best but it’s the best for entering the FBI.’

‘Hum…FBI.’ His son in the FBI. Noah felt his chest expand with pride. ‘At least you’ll make better money than me.’

He grinned. ‘Probably.’ The teen smirked. ‘I still don’t know why McCall decided to help me but…’ He grinned. ‘I’m going to love making his life miserable and then become his boss so I can order him around.’

The sheriff laughed. ‘You know it’s more probable that he’ll be your boss.’

He shrugged. ‘True. But it will be for a  _very_ short while.’ Stiles got up to put his cup in the sink. ‘Dad?’

‘Yeah, kid?’

‘Thanks.’

His eyes softened. ‘Always here for you.’

He cocked his head to the side. ‘You know…Peter has all this money and doesn’t work. He’s basically always at home, waiting for me.’ He grinned. ‘If this works and we have kids…’ He guffawed. ‘Can you imagine him being a stay-at-home dad?’

The sheriff blinked but suddenly the image of Peter Hale in an apron, heating up a bottle, burping a baby, changing a dipper…the Stilinski’s snickered at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…I find that this was very mature of Stiles. Often (in lots of fics, mine inclusive), he just jumps into a relationship with either Peter or Derek headlong but the truth is - he’s a teen. His whole life is in front of him.   
> I know that at eighteen I would never have had such a serious relationship. Not only was I too immature for it but just thinking of sharing my whole life like that…  
> Oh well, our Stiles is special, isn’t he? ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you guys liked my previous chapter ^_^  
> For me, this chapter was a really important character development chapter. Usually we just go for it and Stiles doesn’t care about the age difference between him and Peter but if we think of it realistically, it’s something that should be thought about seriously. Especially with someone as damaged as Peter is right now.
> 
> In the show, Stiles always seemed very mature to me but hid himself behind a mask. You could see it in scenes where he stops his dad from drinking more without even saying a word (which also reflects amazingly on the type of relationship those two have when the sheriff just smiles and nods).
> 
> For me, Stiles is as damaged as Peter. The trauma he suffered so early in his life, hearing his mom say that she thought he was going to kill her, having to take care of his dad, seeing him self-destruct a bit, dealing with the disadvantage of having ADHD…no wonder sometimes Stiles seems so mature.

Peter was slowly going insane. Four days. Four damned days since the teenager had last touched him. Since Derek had last seen them together. He wanted to touch the teen but something always came up and at night, Stiles would just give him his back and fall asleep. What the hell was that?! The younger man wasn’t even awake to feel Peter pull him into his body and snuggle them. And Peter did NOT snuggle. Why was he starting now?! And the damned teen would just wiggle in his sleep, to get comfortable, rubbing himself against him and driving him insane! And still nothing happened! Peter was having an extreme case of blue balls.

The former alpha felt his heart squeeze. Was Stiles tired of him? He’d touched him once and… was that enough? Or maybe he hadn’t liked touching another guy? Or the pressure of being in a gay relationship was too much? Or maybe the teen was starting to look at his nephew with interest? 

Peter was driving himself insane with these thoughts. He felt like growling his frustration. 

And now this. They were all in Derek’s loft, chatting happily while Stiles and Lydia frowned at his laptop. He couldn’t stand his nephew’s eyes on him anymore so he went to Stiles  while everybody else continued watching netflix . ‘What are you guys looking at?’

‘Prisons.’

‘What?’

‘I told all of you that I’d be doing some digging. So I spoke to Chris Argent and the Calaveras and they pointed me to several prisons they know about.’

Lydia’s lips thinned. ‘We are not happy.’

Peter moved to stand behind Stiles and placed both hands on the teen’s shoulders. Lydia lifted an eyebrow when the other teen didn’t react. The older wolf just smirked at her. One of the things still keeping him sane? Stiles never denied him touch.  Never. And he always smelled happy when the older man initiated contact.  ‘What did you find out?’

‘Well, most creatures deserve to be in prison. But some…we can’t find a single reason for their imprisonment.’ The teen shook his head. ‘And others have mysteriously died.’

‘I see.’

Lydia leaned sideways to press her shoulder against Stiles. She hid her smile when Peter frowned. ‘Given what Stiles told us about what happened to you, the whipping and wolfsbane…I wonder if they’re not experimenting on the people there to find the weaknesses of each species.’

‘Werewolf weaknesses are well known.’

‘But what makes some more resistant than others?’

Peter’s eyes glowed blue. ‘ Power.’

Stiles nodded. ‘But how much power?’ The teen tapped the screen. ‘I’ve sent the data to Argent and the Calaveras. They agreed that we should pay a visit to some of the “prisons”’.

‘Oh no, you don’t!’

Stiles felt Peter’s hands on him tighten and turned slightly to look up at him. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘You’re human. You’re not going to mess with those creatures.’

‘I’ve always managed to survive.’

‘You forgot to add “so far” in that sentence.’

Stiles snorted. ‘I’ll be fine.’

‘Stiles…’

The teen just turned and lifted his hands, cradling the older man’s face in them. ‘Peter. I’ll be fine. I promise.’

The older man scowled. ‘ I’m going.’

He gaped and dropped his hands. ‘What?! No, you’re not.’

‘Yes, I am.’

‘I don’t need a fucking babysitter.’

‘Language.’

The teen narrowed his eyes at him. ‘It’s salad for you today, buddy.’

He smirked. ‘Good. I’m becoming very fond of them.’

Stiles gasped in shock  while grabbing his heart . ‘Philistine!’

Peter threw back his head and laughed. Still chuckling, he dropped a kiss into the teen’s head and looked at the screen. ‘Where’s this?’

‘Near Berkeley.’

‘Where all of you are thinking of going to college? Nice place.’

He shrugged. ‘Best damn course in criminal psychology.’ He hesitated. ‘But we’ve all started to think of different…alternatives.’

‘What alternatives?’

Lydia cocked her head to the side. ‘I might go to MIT.’

Stiles blushed a bit.  ‘ And  I…I want to go to the FBI.’

‘Hum…Criminal Psychology and FBI. That’s what you wanna do? I can see it. And you even have a test case in me.’

He grinned. ‘True.’ The teen’s face slowly got serious. ‘Peter? Can you really handle going to a place like this?’ He pointed with his thumb at the laptop screen.

‘If I lose my mind, at least I’ll be in the right place.’

‘That’s not funny.’

The older man looked at Stiles and smiled at his serious face. ‘I’ll be fine.’

Derek grumbled,  having had enough of that complicity. ‘Get a room, you two.’

The teen snapped his head at him, his scent immediately going angry. ‘So you can watch?’

The younger wolf blushed bright red. ‘I’m going to kill you, Stiles.’

‘Sure you will, Sourwolf. I’d bet you’d even rip my clothes off in the process. Just to kill me better of course. Oh! And instead of claws, I’d bet you’d prefer to use teeth.’

Liam stopped watching the TV to frown at them. He could smell how angry they were getting.

Lydia tapped her lips with a finger. ‘Didn’t you say that  Derek was always threatening to rip your throat out with his teeth?’

‘Yup.’

‘Kinky.’

Malia snarled  also having lost her concentration on the movie . ‘Right up your alley, right Stiles?’ She was looking at Derek like she wanted to sink her teeth in him.

‘Depends on the person. Malia…’ He called her softly, making her turn her eyes to him. ‘I never had any problem with you sinking your teeth in me.’

She grinned. ‘True.’ She lifted both eyebrows when she smelled, from both Derek and Peter, the unmistakable scent of jealousy. She caught Lydia’s smirk. So…she wasn’t the only one noticing it. She had always felt that Stiles and Derek had a “thing”. It was subtle but it was there. Now it seemed that Peter was also a part of it. Maybe the Hales really did have a thing for Stiles. ‘I would so jump your bones right now.’

Stiles laughed. He saw Kira  pick up a can of coke and open it . ‘Hey! Do you have more?’

She shook her head. ‘I think Derek has more in his fridge.’

Malia got up. ‘I’m gonna get one for me and one for you too.’

She came back with two cans and one of them had a straw. ‘You even got me a straw! Thanks!’

She grinned. ‘I can think of ways for you to pay me back.’

The pale teen snorted. ‘You wish.’

‘Hum, you’re right.’

She went to her seat to drink her coke while Stiles did the same, all the while looking at the laptop screen. 

Peter frowned when Derek’s, Malia’s and some of the other’s scent changed. They were all looking at Stiles. 

«What now?!» He looked down and right then he saw the teen twist his tongue around the straw. «Holy shit!» And just like that, he was as mesmerized as some of the people in the loft.

‘Stiles!’ Theo growled and Stiles lifted his eyes to him while his lips and tongue continued to work the straw. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?!’

The other teen drank the rest of the coke and gave a final twist to the straw, letting it pop out of his mouth. It was a knot. ‘What?’

Liam blinked. ‘You just gave a knot to that straw.’

He grinned. ‘I’m very good with my tongue.’

Malia smirked. ‘Yes, you are.’

Stiles finally realized that everybody was looking at him. He turned a bit to look at Peter and sure enough the man’s pupils were blown, the black consuming almost entirely the bright blue. He blushed bright red.  He turned to the front only to make eye contact with Derek whose eyes were glowing a bit. His blush got worse.  ‘I didn’t mean it like that!’

Scott threw back his head, laughing. ‘I guess they’ve never seen you work a straw before.’

‘Oh man, this is so embarrassing.’

Malia shrugged. ‘It was a good show.’

‘You did it on purpose, didn’t you?’

‘Yup.’ She shrugged. ‘The things you do with your tongue should be considered illegal.’

Peter leaned down and spoke very very softly in Stiles’ ear, so only the teen would hear. ‘I want your tongue  in me tonight.’  He froze. He meant to say “on me”. «Fucking hell!  **IN** me?! What the fuck am I thinking?!»

The teen blinked and leaned back looking into his eyes. 

The wolf gulped, licking his lips, feeling nervous about what he was going to  say again, just in case Stiles hadn’t noticed it. ‘ **In** me.’

Stiles’ eyes widened and fixed on his. Then the younger man gave a brief nod, his color  still very high, before turning towards the laptop again. ‘So…how are we doing this?’  He had to clear his throat because his voice was definitely raspy. ‘We’re on vacation so it could be like a road trip.’

Mason snorted. ‘A very dangerous road trip.’

Liam nodded. ‘Yeah…something always happens with you guys.’

Stiles grinned. ‘So…when do you wanna go?’

‘Insane.’ Peter placed his hands on the teen’s shoulders again. ‘You are positively insane.’

‘Hey, I went after a megatron alpha with just a bat. I’m not insane. I’m a lunatic!’

Scott laughed. ‘Proud of it too.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Maybe we can take a picnic.’

The pale teen hesitated. ‘Oh Scotty…something tells me that we’ll lose our appetite as soon as we see the… “facilities”’.

‘They can’t be that bad…can they?’

Kira shrugged. ‘We can hope for the best.’

‘We can.’ The hyperactive teen tapped the screen. ‘We can visit two of them in a single day but…’

Peter frowned. ‘What?’

‘I want hunters with us.’

‘I see.’ He shrugged and tightened his hands on the teen. ‘I don’t care. I’m going anyway.’

‘Wasn’t forbidding you from going.’

Derek smirked. ‘Argent or the Calaveras’ are going to kill him. It’ll be fun to watch.’

He scowled. ‘Nobody is going to kill him. I won’t let them.’

‘You think Araya or Severo won’t kill him right away? Or Chris? He almost killed the guy last time they saw each other.’

Peter lifted a finger. ‘Almost.’

Derek shook his head. ‘You won’t be able to stop them if they want him dead. Or…well, if we find the prisons acceptable, we can leave him there.’

Scott smiled. ‘Yeah! That would be like, problem solved.’

The hands on Stiles tightened painfully. He turned his head to look at the older man. He was pale. ‘You’re not going anywhere.’

The older wolf looked down, at Stiles serious face, listening to his steady heartbeat. ‘How can you stop them?’

‘It’s a promise, Peter Hale. I won’t let them put you in a prison again.’

Lydia bit her lip. The way Peter had gone so pale…she looked at his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. The knuckles were all white, as if hanging on to the  pale teen was the only thing keeping him up. Crap! She really didn’t want to be sympathetic towards Peter but…more and more she felt that her suspicions were correct. The older man had been raped in Eichen House. 

Peter took a deep breath.  ‘How do you propose to stop them Stiles?’

He shrugged and lifted a hand to cover one of Peter’s. ‘I’ll fry them.’

The older man frowned. ‘I think you’ve also said that to Derek before. What do you mean, fry them?’

He blinked. ‘Oh! I forgot. I never told you.’

‘Told me what?’

‘I can call electricity.’

‘What?’

‘Yup. Something that the Nogitsune left behind. He was a thunder fox. I mean, I have no super-strength or fast healing but he did leave a bit of electricity behind.’

The wolf frowned. ‘Wait. Is that what you did to me when-‘ His face turned bright red.

Lydia lifted an eyebrow. ‘What did he do to you?’

Amazingly, he blushed even more. ‘Nothing.’

Derek growled. ‘Don’t lie in a room full of werewolves.’

Stiles pointed a finger to the former alpha. ‘You shut up.’ He lifted both eyebrows. ‘You actually saw the end result of what I did to him.’

Now, it was Derek’s turn to blush. Heavily.

Lydia grinned. ‘Oh man…now I really want to know.’

‘Forget it.’ Stiles got up and closed his laptop. ‘I’m going to arrange the details with the hunters and then I’ll call you guys to tell you what we agreed on.’ He looked around the room. ‘Everyone wants to go?’

Derek shook his head. ‘Braeden won’t be able to go. She’s after a target.’

‘OK. Everyone else?’

Kira bit her lip. ‘It’s best if I don’t go. They might have defenses like Eichen House and I’ll just disrupt them.’

‘Hum…you’re right. Anyone else?’

Hayden bit her lip. ‘Will they let us go? I mean, Liam, Mason and I are only 16.’

‘Yeah, that’s no problem.’

‘Oh.’

His smile was gentle. ‘You don’t need to go. After what the doctors did to you…you have nothing to prove to us.’

‘I know. It’s just…’ She lifted her chin. ‘I’m going. I need to get over it and now will be a good opportunity since all of you will be there to help me if I need.’

Scott smiled. ‘We’ll always help you, Hayden.’

Stiles looked at the rest of the group. ‘So…all of you going?’

They all nodded.

‘Great! I’ll take care of the details.’ He packed his things and he and Peter moved to the door to leave the loft.

Derek’s voice was a rumble. ‘Why is he following you like a faithful dog?’

Peter stiffened and his eyes ignited. Stiles looked at the older wolf. ‘If you wanna beat him to a bloody pulp, be my guest. I might even cheer.’ 

Peter’s grin was truly maniacal.

Scott gasped. ‘What?! No! Stop!’ He ran to stand between the two wolves. ‘Stiles! How could you say that?!’

He shrugged. ‘It’s Peter’s right to defend himself if he was offended like that. Besides, they’re werewolves. They’ll heal.’

‘That’s not a good reason to allow such a thing.’

Derek snarled. ‘You need that spazz’s permission to fight me?’

This time Peter snarled. Stiles frowned at the younger wolf. ‘Do you want him to fight you? Why are you provoking not only him but me as well?’

‘Why are you two always together?’

The teen blinked and a corner of his mouth lifted and he walked to Derek, leaning into him and whispered in his ear so only he could hear. ‘Tonight, I’m going to lick Peter from the top of his head to his toes.’

The young wolf growled. Loudly. Stiles just looked at the taller man with serious eyes, turned his back to him and grabbed Peter’s arm, dragging him from the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Stiles wouldn’t be Stiles if he didn’t provoke Derek, now would he?
> 
> Can you imagine what’s going to happen? ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There’s sexy coming through!!! Check the end notes if you feel you need to check with it involves.
> 
>  
> 
> This is it, you guys!!! STETER first full on sexy. So excited!  
> Let’s see how it goes, shall we? ^_^

They climbed into the jeep and put their seat belts on. Soon, they were driving to Stiles’ house.

‘What did you tell my nephew to make him so angry?’

He chewed his lip and blushed a little. ‘I said that I was going to lick you from head to toe tonight.’

Peter chocked on air. ‘What?! You actually said that?!’

‘Yup.’

‘Holy shit.’ He blinked at the teen and began feeling a burn in his stomach. ‘And are you?’

He gave him a quick look. ‘Do you want me to?’

‘I said that I wanted your tongue on me.’

A slow smile began stretching his lips. ‘Hum…you really did.’ He grabbed his cell phone to check the time. ‘Weeeell…it’s only 6PM. Dad will come off his shift at midnight.’ He licked his lips. ‘What do you want to do until he comes back home?’

‘Have dinner, take a shower and then have sex…in that order.’

He grinned. ‘Sounds like a plan.’ «Finally.» But then his smile slowly died. God…they were going to have sex. He, Stiles Stilinski was going to have sex with Peter Hale. He gulped. «I really need to make this good.»

***

Stiles was waiting for him. Peter could hear him in the room, even through the falling water of the shower, typing on his laptop. He had already washed himself but…if they were going to go further than before…another part of his body also needed cleaning. He looked at the bathroom door. It was locked, he knew that but…he hesitated briefly but then crouched down on the shower. He had already done what nature asked him to do so…He could feel himself blushing as he touched his opening with hesitant fingers. Taking a deep breath, he stabbed one inside. Shit! He couldn’t believe he was preparing himself for Stiles like this. Deliberately thinking about being dominated by that kid. He inserted another finger and groaned. Hell. His fingers were thicker and shorter than Stiles’. He wanted the maddening kid’s fingers inside him, not his own. For the next five minutes he cleaned himself as best he could. He got up, turning off the shower. He was so nervous. Hell! Not even when he was a virgin, he’d been so nervous. This anticipation was killing him.

He got out of the shower and dried himself. He tried to towel dry his hair as best he could and finger combed it. Peter had noticed that Stiles liked his hair a little disheveled. Then he took a deep breath, nodded to his reflection on the mirror and wrapped a towel around his hips.

He could do this. Stiles was nothing like the doctors and what they’d done to him was…he shook his head. He was Peter Hale. He ‘d been burned alive twice, had even died and come back to life…this was nothing. Sex. He could do sex. He loved sex. He nodded again and went to their room.

‘Stiles?’

The teen looked at him and closed the laptop. Then he got up. ‘You look nervous.’

‘Not.’

He grinned. ‘You do.’ He walked to the older man, cradling his face between his hands. ‘We don’t have to do this, you know?’

‘I want to.’ He frowned. ‘Actually…I NEED to.’

‘Ok. As long as you’re sure.’

He took off his towel, standing there naked in front of the teen. ‘I’m sure.’

‘Bed. Please go lie on the bed.’

Peter did that, lying down, stomach up, while he watched Stiles strip completely.

The teen soon joined him, lying on his side, propping himself up on an elbow, head supported by a hand. ‘What do you want me to do?’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘I thought you investigated this?’

‘I did. Don’t worry we’ll eventually get there.’ He caressed his face with a tender hand. ‘What do you really want me to do to you? Honestly.’

‘I want you to blow me.’ He watched Stiles lift an eyebrow and continued. ‘I want you to wrap your maddening lips around my cock and suck me dry.’

‘Maddening lips…I kind of like that.’ He smiled. ‘Anything else?’

He blushed. ‘Hum…no.’

‘Peter? The worse that can happen is me saying no.’

He gulped and licked suddenly dry lips. ‘I also want your tongue riming me.’

‘Hum…a bit more adventurous than I thought.’

‘You know what it is?’

‘Research.’ He smirked. ‘I’m very good at it and I researched EVERYTHING.’

‘Is it too much?’

He grinned. ‘I actually thought of doing it to you, when I first read it. I just thought it would take a while before you were ready for it.’

‘Me, ready? What about you? You’re the one who’s going to lick my ass.’

Stiles laughed. ‘I think I’ll really enjoy it. At least, I want to try it very badly.’

The older man used his superior strength to roll the teen on top of him. He grinned when the younger man gave an undignified little squawk. The wolf parted his legs and Stiles slid home, into a perfect cradle made for him. ‘Then get to work.’

The teen laughed again and snuggled into the older man, pressing his face between shoulder and neck, kissing the strong tendon there. ‘Bossy.’

‘I’m the alpha.’

He gave him his goofy grin. ‘So am I, honey.’

This time, Peter lifted his hands and cradled Stiles’ beautiful face between them. Somehow, time seemed to stay still. His eyes moved aver a pale face doted here and there with moles. Golden eyes looked back at him with tenderness and by what he was smelling definite horniness. Pink pretty lips were parted and humid, begging for kisses. ‘You’re so gorgeous.’

The teen smiled and leaned down to kiss the older man. ‘You know…you do wonders for my self-esteem.’

He snorted. ‘You’ve never lacked self-esteem. You’ve always been your own person.’

Stiles licked Peter’s neck, in a slow drag of tongue. ‘Malia gave it a hit this year but…’ He shrugged. ‘I got over it quickly.’ He grinned and bit the wolf’s nipple lightly, making him moan. ‘It also helped that I could tell that she was frustrated as all hell. Actually, everyone could tell that.’

‘I think Theo’s the one who took a hit.’

He laughed and kissed him again. ‘I think so too.’ He licked his lip. ‘Do you me to go slow or just dive in?’

The wolf grinned. ‘Dive in?’

‘OK.’ And he scooted down.

Peter blinked. ‘Hum…it was a questi-‘ He gasped as he felt warm long fingers wrap around him. ‘You’re evil.’

‘Hum…it keeps me awake at night.’ He looked at the length in his hand. Peter was uncut and his groin had dark blonde hair. Shit! He had a dick in his hand and was about to blow it. He leaned forward and licked it. He smelled of soap and Peter. Stiles lifted an eyebrow as the member twitched. The teen licked him again and wrapped his tongue around the head. Then he swallowed him whole. Stiles felt the older man get harder and harder, heard the uncontrollable gasping noises, the hands hesitantly lifting to his head to grab his hair. He let him go slightly, so his mouth just wrapped around the uncovered head while a hand pumped the rest. His other hand just pulled Peter’s leg up and sideways and remained there, in a gentle caress, moving up and down.

‘God Stiles, your tongue!’

He let him go to go lower and lick his balls, pulling each into his mouth, sucking gently before descending once again. He licked the wolf’s entrance feeling him stiffen completely. He pressed the puckered hole with the tip of his tongue and the older man’s body began relaxing. ‘You OK, Peter?’

‘Yes…’ He opened his legs wide, without any prompting from the teen. ‘More.’

«Holy hell…he really likes this.» Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes. Peter was grabbing his own thighs, gripping them hard, parting them wide and bowing his spine so his ass would be a bit up, more accessible for Stiles. The teen looked at the entrance, watching it relax and contract, as if wanting something inside. He licked him again, making him moan. «Just a lick and he moans.» He looked at his dick. «So hard…» He lifted himself a little to lick the drop of pre-come from his tip. «Salty…but not bad. Because he’s a werewolf?» He went back down and took a long swipe. He placed both hands on Peter’s buttocks, parting them and then dived in. The older man’s spine bowed even more and he nearly screamed as he was invaded by the teen’s tongue.

He wanted to eat him. Make the wolf so crazy that he would growl. He stabbed inside again and again, sometimes sucking the outer skin, other times giving little bites on his buttocks. Then he returned to the cock while invading him with a slick finger.

‘St-Stiles!’

‘I’m right here.’ He licked his head, sucking it lightly. ‘Just let go, Peter.’

This felt amazing. What Stiles was doing to him…it felt amazing. He gasped as he was invaded by another finger and slowly stretched. He opened his eyes to see the teen between his legs, sucking him, the fingers working his ass. Peter could only see his head and shoulders. Stiles wasn’t pressing himself against him or the bed and he could smell how hard he already was. Biting his lips, he let go of his thighs and held the teen’s head between his hands. ‘Stiles.’

‘Huh?’ He lifted his head to look at the wolf. The younger man’s mouth was wet, his face flushed and his pupils all blown, practically eating all the color of the iris. Stiles looked positively debauched and he had been the one doing the debauching. He continued to move the fingers inside Peter, releasing tiny bolts of electricity to his prostate.

‘Oh God!’ He was almost at the edge. So close to coming… ‘Stop!’

The teen froze. ‘Peter?’ He immediately removed the fingers and climbed up his body to lay completely on top of him. ‘You OK? Was it too much?’

He shook his head. ‘In me.’

Stiles frowned. ‘What?’

‘I want you in me.’

The younger man blinked and a light blush spread over his face.

«Oh great! I’m the one asking to be fucked and he’s the one blushing! Freaking humans!»

‘You want me to…’

‘Fuck me, yes.’

‘Oh shit!’ He groaned and dropped his head to Peter’s collarbone. ‘I nearly came with that.’

He grinned and hugged Stiles by the shoulders, lifting his head a little to murmur in his ear. ‘And come inside me.

He gasped. ‘Oh God. This is torture. You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?’

‘In me, Stiles.’ Despite his actions, Peter was close to begging. His entrance…he was throbbing down there, clenching and unclenching, wanting that beautiful cock inside. ‘Now.’ He had to bit his lip not to say please but his mind kept repeating «please please please. Fuck me!» His eyes opened wide as he felt something big and slick probe him, trying to press inside and then slowly pushing in. 

He looked at Stiles. The teen had his eyes closed, his teeth gritted and seemed almost in pain. Sweat was gathering on his brow, sliding down the sides of his face and he wanted to lick it. 

So different. 

So very different from the doctors. He moaned as he was gently parted, slowly invaded to accommodate Stiles’ long, wide cock. It felt endless. Shit! That was a romance novel type of thought but…he moaned. God…it felt so deep in him. When the teen finally bottomed out, Peter was sure that he could feel him all the way to his stomach. 

He understood the why now. Why some men preferred to bottom. It wasn’t about submitting to another man. Fine. Some might be about that but for others, like Peter, this was all about knowing that someone else cared for you. The gentleness and tenderness shown to you by the way you were prepared. The care they took to get you wet and relaxed for the invasion of your body. The control the other man had to exert on himself and his needs so he wouldn’t just push in and hurt you, putting your pleasure before theirs.

This was as close to being loved as Peter had ever been. He was too sarcastic and manipulative for anyone to ever show him tenderness and care. The wolf would have probably ripped that person’s throat if they had dared. But with Stiles... He gasped, squeezing tight on the teen, bunching fists on the sheets trying his best not to come right then. It felt good. Having Stiles inside him…it felt so good... 

‘Peter? You ok?’

‘Yes…oh yes…’ He contracted around the teen again, making him groan and drop his forehead on his chest. ‘Feels so good.’

‘Oh god…Peter honey…you have to stop squeezing me like that. I won’t last.’ He hissed as the wolf ignored him and squeezed hard, a smirk blooming on his lips. ‘Bastard.’

He grinned. ‘Are you gonna come after a minute just like the teen you are?’

‘Yeah. A minute after you.’ He pulled back and then slammed inside. 

Peter moaned when Stiles pulled back, until only his head was inside and pressed in again, in a long hard thrust. But gentle, so very gentle, no pain, only pleasure. It was amazing, feeling that long hot length filling him up completely, perfectly. 

Stiles’ movement was so sure, so accurate in hitting his prostate. He grabbed the teen’s buttocks and began lifting his hips up, matching his rhythm. Nothing in his thirty-five years had felt this good. The wolf didn’t last long. Didn’t want to and even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to. He came, screaming Stiles’ name.

The teen lost his control then. His rhythm became uncoordinated and he just proceeded to ram inside until he was coming in hot bursts inside Peter, the wolf milking him for all he had.

The teen fell on top of the older man, gasping for breath. ‘I think I died. You’ve finally managed to kill me.’

He caressed his head. ‘I’m not much better. For a human you’re quite…impressive.’

He lifted head, grinning. ‘For a human hum?’ He rolled to the side, smirking when Peter moaned as he slid out of him. He shook his head, hand touching the come on the older man’s stomach, spreading it a little. ‘You know, I have the feeling that you’re going to ruin me for men and women alike.’ Hesitantly, he lifted a finger to his mouth, sucking it clean. «Could be worse.» Then his hand slid down and down until he reached his entrance, touching there, feeling a small amount of cum trickle down the wolf’s hole.

Peter froze as he felt cum trickle out of him. The doctors had laughed of it, stretching his hole to see it come out, making jokes about impregnating him. He felt nauseous and pushed the teen off him, getting up in a jump, running desperately to the bathroom and getting there in time to vomit in the toilet. 

He lost time of how long he heaved, bile burning his throat and mouth, tears falling from his eyes uncontrollably. After what felt like forever, he realized that the teen had an arm around him, embracing him to his body while a hand was on his forehead, holding him up. Blindly, he felt for the button so he could flush the toilet. The scent of guilt and pain was strong on the younger man. ‘Stiles?’

‘Yeah…’ He sighed. ‘I’m so sorry. Oh god Peter. I’m so sorry. We went too far too soon.’

‘No…it felt good. Nothing like…it was completely different.’

‘But…afterwards you just…’

‘It was just…feeling your cum trickle out of me, I just…they laughed when they did that to me and…’

‘I see…we won’t do that anymore, then.’

‘Like hell.’ He looked at the teen. Stiles’ eyes were wet, tears drying on his face. «He really feels guilty. And not just that…sad and angry too and…tenderness. Towards me?!» ‘I’m Peter Hale.’

The younger man gave a sad smile. ‘Peter fucking Hale.’

‘Exactly. Do you really think I’m going to let those bastards win? I’ll get fucked by you, the way I want to get fucked, no matter what.’

Stiles blinked. ‘Well…I…that’s just…so…it was good? You-you liked it? What we did? It wasn’t…’ He scrubbed the tears off his eyes. ‘I didn’t make you remember the doctors?’

‘No. Not for a second.’ He leaned into the teen. «Hum…need to brush my teeth.» So he placed his lips right next to Stiles’ ear. ‘I loved having you in me. Your tongue and cock. Parting me to accept you. My body just opened up because it was you…’

He gave a quick glance down and sure enough the teen seemed to want to pay attention. «Hum…he likes dirty talk.» He smirked and got up.

‘Peter?’ Stiles bit his lip, also getting up. ‘Are you really ok?’

He shook his head and rinsed his mouth, brushing his teeth quickly. Then he turned to the teen and smirked when a scent hit his nose. A divine scent. ‘You know…I smell like you.’

‘We both smell of each other. The others said as much.’

‘Not like this. I have your seed inside me.’ His eyes glowed blue for a second. ‘Our scents are completely mixed now.’

He frowned. ‘But after you take a shower, it will be gone, right?’

‘Not something this deep. This is skin deep now.’ There was satisfaction in his voice. ‘It will take time to completely disappear.’

Stiles lifted both eyebrows. ‘You mean, people will know?’

He shrugged. ‘Werewolves who know what they’re smelling will know.’

‘That you’re mine?’

The older man smirked, lifting a sassy eyebrow. ‘Am I? Well, they’ll also know that you’re mine.’ He lifted a hand and with a finger traced Stiles’ long pale neck. ‘Next time, I’m marking you. This gorgeous neck is going to be full of bruises and bites.’

He smiled, still a bit in pain at Peter’s reaction. ‘You want to shock everybody, don’t you?’ He shook his head. ‘And Peter? You’ve marked me already.‘ He turned his back to the wolf, showing him his back full of scratches and buttocks with small crescent moons on them, some even bleeding a little.

He felt a slight heat on his face. ‘Hum…’

‘They’ll be able to smell the blood there, won’t they? I know what you’re doing. Since you’re not planning on murdering anybody, you want to see if you can give them heart attacks.’

He shrugged. ‘Birds. Stone.’

‘And you also think that Derek will have an apoplexy.’

‘Hum…that did come to mind.’ He leaned forward, placing his head on top on the younger man’s shoulder. ‘Let’s go to bed. I want to fall asleep holding you.’ After this, he just felt exhausted. No matter what he was saying, it hurt. After having enjoyed himself and feeling pleasure like he hadn’t in years…the memory of the doctor’s tainted it for him. He smiled against the teen’s neck when Stiles hugged him, a hand coming up to cradle his nape. They had tainted it…but only a very very small part of it. No matter what, this was Stiles.

Peter had finally had sex with Stiles. Sex. After what had happened to him, he’d been able to have sex and  _enjoy_ it. His lips curved into a smile smelling the light scent of blood on the teen. A  **lot** .

Stiles tightened both arms around him. ‘Anything you need, creeperwolf. You only have to ask and I’ll give you anything you need.’

Then Stiles was doomed because there was nothing Peter liked more than be pampered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think of it? Poor Peter, ir was going so well T_T  
> But he is getting much better ^_^
> 
> Warnings:  
> Sexy involves, fingering, riming and anal sex.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i’m glad you all liked the sexy hahaha  
> Like I said to some of you, I found it more romantic than hot but i’m glad you guys found it hot ^_

The Sheriff couldn’t hear any sound coming out of his son’s room. It was early on a Sunday so it was normal  but still.. . He hesitated briefly but then opened the door. Peter and Stiles were sleeping, the older man spooning the teen, his face glued to Stiles’ neck, an arm over his chest pulling him tight against his body. He sighed. The room smelled of sex. 

Fuck! 

He closed the door and went to the kitchen. He’d come late last night. All the lights were already out and everything was locked. He hadn’t gone to his son’ s room because god knew  the teen slept little enough already. 

Now he thought thank god he didn’t. If he’d caught them having sex...he shuddered. He’d be scarred for life.

He started pulling out the necessary ingredients to make pancakes  from the cabinets . Peter would smell it soon enough and bring Stiles down with him to have breakfast.

Peter.

He sighed again. The guy was nearly twenty years older than Stiles. It was too much, no matter how anyone would look at it. But he’d come to know the other man during these last few weeks. Having breakfast and dinner with him everyday, it was inevitable. 

Truth be told…if what happened to the wolf and his family had happened to Noah…he’d have burned the entire town down. Seeing his son burn to death in front of him, he would have also gone insane the way Peter had when he’d seen the members of his family burn.

But…he felt like whimpering. If this thing, whatever it was, worked between Peter and Stiles…no grandchildren. He made a face. The sheriff felt like he’d just sucked a lemon. He so wanted grandchildren.  He wanted another hyperactive little Stiles bouncing on his knee...or perhaps a baby girl with his son’s huge eyes calling him grandpa and hugging him. He cocked his head to the side when he heard Peter come down the stairs.

‘Good morning.’ Noah felt like grinning when Peter Hale, psychopath extraordinaire, blushed at seeing him. Now this was a treat. Peter blushing like a teenager was too good.

‘Huh…morning.’ He looked at the older man. ‘Pancakes?’

‘Yup.’

‘Stiles will be down soon.’

‘I’m not a wolf but you should have taken a shower.’ He tapped his nose. ‘Even I can smell it.’

That made him blush harder. ‘Oh. Hum…’

Noah sighed.  The damned man actually looked cute, blushing like that. And if he, Noah, an heterosexual man found Peter cute, then his bisexual son would REALLY find him cute. Damn! He looked at the wolf who had sat on the chair in his usual table spot while he waited for the sheriff to finish the pancakes. 

The older man turn to the frying pan and flipped a pancake expertly. He bit his lip.  ‘Peter…is this serious?’

‘What?’

‘You and Stiles. Are you serious about my son?’

He  gulped . ‘ I know you have objections. I’m really too old for him.’

The sheriff sent him a droll look. ‘That’s not the only problem.’

The younger man nodded. ‘ He is… i mean... he just fits me. I…’ His hands lifted like they were trying to make shapes. ‘I don’t know how to explain it but…we fit.’

‘I know.’ He sighed. ‘Damn.’

‘I know I’m not the person you’d want for him but—‘

‘You’re definitely not the person I’d want for him. Not only are you a guy, you’re nearly twenty years older than him.’

‘And a murdering psychopath.’

‘Yes, let’s not forget that.’ He sighed again. ‘I so wanted grandchildren.’

Peter blinked at that. ‘Grandchildren?’

‘A little Stiles bouncing on my knee, going hyper-active crazy everywhere, big brown eyes looking back at me and smiling…boy or girl, I don’t care.’ He shrugged. ‘But if you two work…it’s bye-bye grandpa.’

‘Well…there is such a thing as surrogates.’

The sheriff perked at that  and Peter actually had to contain his snort of amusement . ‘Wait. Seriously? You’ve thought about it?’

‘Not yet. Stiles is too young and this between us is even younger. He hasn’t even left his teen’s, so…’ He shook his head. ‘But if it does work…I wouldn’t mind having children with him. I think…I think I’d like it.’

He looked at the  wolf . ‘Think you’d be any good at it?’

Peter chuckled. ‘Doubt it. I too have a weakness for big doe eyes. The child will end up spoiled rotten.’ 

They smiled ruefully at each other. 

Peter heard Stiles coming down the stairs and turned towards the teen, ending the conversation.

‘Hey Dad!’

He ran to his father, gave him a one-arm hug and went to sit  at the table, placing a hand on the wolf’s shoulder on the way.

Noah lifted an eyebrow. ‘Well…I guess “afterglow” is really something that applies to you huh?’

He squeaked. ‘What?!’

The sheriff shrugged. ‘Your mother was the same. Everybody knew when we had sex because she was always floating the next day.’

‘Dad! I don’t wanna hear about that!’

He looked at Peter who  had a distinctively wicked look in his eyes .  It would appear that Peter and he also had lots of things in common. Now that Noah thought about it, they had been heading towards being a true family for some time now.

‘Huh dad…’ Stiles bit his lip. ‘You’re not mad?’

‘You’re eighteen. Nothing I can do.’ He scowled. ‘But if you were seventeen, I would have loved throwing his ass in jail.’

He whined at that. ‘Dad…’

The older man waved a spatula at both of them. ‘Rules exist for a reason.’ He huffed. ‘Well…now it’s too late.’ He frowned at his son. ‘Just try to keep as quiet as possible. I don’t need to hear my son having sex.’

‘I swear if you didn’t make such good pancakes, I’d have left already.’ He pouted. ‘It’s freaking embarrassing what you’re telling me.’

He shrugged and placed a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table. ‘True though.’

  


*

  


‘I’m not going in their cars.’

Stiles looked at the huge black cars with tinted windows.  ‘ They’re SUVs.’

Everybody was gathered in front of Derek’s loft and the Hunter’s SUVs were extremely conspicuous.  Even his jeep looked tiny in comparison to their black beasts.  Oh well…at least this wasn’t a part of town that many people passed through.

‘Whatever. I’m not going with them.’ Peter was frowning at the hunters and they, in turn, were scowling at him.

The pale teen shrugged. ‘Fine. We’ll go in my jeep.’ He placed a hand over the hood, caressing it. ‘The mechanics did such a beautiful job. She purrs like a kitten now.’

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. ‘She? You humanize your jeep?’

He frowned. ‘She’s got feelings and she’s been really faithful to me all these years.’

He lifted both hands, trying not to laugh. ‘Hey! Not arguing.’

The teen’s eyes got soft. ‘Yours was the best present ever.  Roscoe is lovely. ’

Peter smiled. ‘I’m glad you’re happy.’  «And Roscoe? Isn’t that a guy’s name?» He was never goning to understand Stiles.

He continued caressing the jeep’s hood. ‘Hum…’

Araya and Chris walked towards them. 

The mexican woman had a distinctively pinched look on her face.  ‘Shouldn’t he be in prison?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘That prison is kind of in ruins, you know?’

Argent narrowed his eyes at the wolf. ‘Good thing we’re visiting two others today.’

Peter growled and  the teen smirked. ‘You throw him there and I’ll get him out.’

‘Are you crazy?’ Chris took a step towards the younger man. Peter took a step sideways, to partly cover Stiles which only made him angrier. ‘This guy tried to kill me!’

‘I’ve tried to kill lots of people. You shouldn’t take it personally.’

Stiles frowned. ‘Now that I think of it, you’ve never tried to kill me. I mean, you threatened me but you never tried to kill me.’

He smirked. ‘I did tell you that I liked you.’

The teen grinned. ‘True.’ He looked at Argent, his face turning serious. ‘Are we going to have a problem?’

He scoffed. ‘And if we are? None of your friends are going to support you.’

Malia growled at that. ‘I am.’ She walked to them. ‘You mess with Stiles, you mess with me.’

‘I’m threatening Peter, not Stiles.’

‘Stiles is going to fight you for Peter which means I’ll also fight you.’

Chris looked at the other teens. ‘Do you all share her opinion?’

The other teens hesitated but then shook their heads. Argent smirked. ‘Look who’s going to prison.’

The pale teen actually growled. ‘I’ll kill you first.’

The older man gaped at him. ‘Are you insane?’

Peter just stood there blinking at him while everyone else was gaping at the teen. Derek’s scowl was incredibly intense.

The teen just shrugged. ‘ The werewolves can hear my heartbeat. I’m telling the absolute truth.’ He fixed dark eyes on the hunter, also encompassing Araya.  ‘He’s practically a member of my family now. He’s always there for dinner and breakfast.’

Derek snarled. ‘And in between?’

He smirked. ‘I’ve already told you, haven’t I?’

He growled. ‘That’s insane.’

Stiles frowned at him, lips thinning. ‘I don’t want to hear that from you.’

Severo cocked his gun. ‘I could just shoot him and end this discussion.’

Scott gaped. ‘You will NOT shoot him!’

The pale teen tried  hard not to smirk. Threaten to kill someone and Scott would fight you tooth and nail. The darker teen hesitated. ‘Stiles…do you trust him?’

‘No…not yet. Getting there but…’ Peter lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘What?! You ARE Peter the creeper.’

‘Didn’t say anything.’

Stiles just grumbled but turned towards everyone. ‘He’s with me and he’ll return with me. Anyone has a problem with that?’

Araya and Chris said at the same time. ‘I do.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Great. Then get married.’

Argent sighed. ‘Stiles…he’s dangerous.’

‘So am I.’

The older man snorted. ‘You? Dangerous?’

‘How am I still alive? A human like me, surviving so many things…Mr. Agent, I can be a killer if I want. I’ve killed people before and I’m not talking about the Nogitsune. And I’ll do it again if need be.’

The hunter looked at Stiles’ darkening eyes, like darkness was invading the boy and he had to control a shiver. This boy…he was telling the truth. He looked at Peter and the man was frowning, like he was sensing the truth behind those scary words. Chris sighed. ‘Fine. He’s your responsibility. He goes off the deep end again and you kill him. No more second chances.’

The teen nodded. ‘Agreed.’

‘You’d kill me?’ The older Hale lifted an eyebrow. ‘Think you can do that?’

‘Yes…it would cost me but…’ He looked Peter in the eyes. ‘Don’t make me have to hunt you down and kill you.’

The wolf cocked his head to the side and then nodded. ‘Very well. But I still have at least one person to kill.’

‘That one, I’ve already said that I’d help.’

Chris lifted an eyebrow. ‘Talking about murder Stiles?’

‘Actually, torture and murder.’

At that, Argent didn’t even know what to say.  He cleared his throat.  ‘Let’s just split up into different cars.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘I’m my taking my jeep.’

‘Ours are better and faster.’

He grinned. ‘I want an option where I won’t depend on hunters.’

Malia smiled. ‘I can go with you.’

Derek nodded. ‘I’ll also go.’

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘Three Hales and a Stilinski. What could go wrong?’

All the others were divided between the two SUVs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys just imagine the sheriff’s face while talking to peter and knowing that he and his son had sex? hahaha


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Hales and a Stilinski all together in a car with nothing to do but talk ^_^

‘So…’ Malia was on the back seat, behind Stiles, together with Derek who was just sitting with his arms crossed and glaring at Peter’s head. ‘You’re looking much better, Peter. Seems like you’ve regained all your lost weight.’

He lifted an eyebrow and turned a bit, to look at her. ‘I have.’ He smirked. ‘My strength too.’

She only lifted her eyebrows at him. She knew how strong he could get.  ‘ Hum… so... did Stiles make lasagna again?’

‘Yes.’

She snarled loudly.  ‘ I knew it!’ She grabbed Stiles’ seat, inching forward. ‘Next time you do lasagna, you’ll invite me.’

The  other  teen blinked at that. ‘ Ah…’

‘You said Peter was like family!’ She pointed at the wolf and then at her chest. ‘I’m his daughter, so I’m like family too.’

The older  man smirked. ‘So…you turn into my daughter because of Stiles’ lasagna.’

‘Whatever it takes.’

Stiles shook his head.  ‘ Malia?’

She looked at the other teen and bit her lip. He was going to say no. She had betrayed him whe reas Stiles had always been faithful to her, always supportive and on her side. ‘Stiles, I know-‘

‘You’ll always be family, Malia.’

She blinked. ‘What?’

‘Regardless of us not dating anymore, I still love you. Me and my dad…we’ll always be family to you. Anytime you need me, I’ll be there. Always.’

The coyote felt like crying. She smiled, getting a bit up and hugged the other teen from behind, by the neck. ‘Same here. I’ve always said. I’ll never leave you behind. Others, I don’t care about but you…I’ll always be there for you.’

Stiles grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss. They leaned their cheeks against each other, just content to be together.

Peter frowned. The scent…it was full of contentment and happiness. He kind of envied that. ‘So…what do you plan on doing when  we get to those prisons?’

Stiles gave a little pat on Malia’s hand and the girl sat back down. ‘Just visit them. See what’s going on.’ He bit his lip. ‘Take pictures.’

‘Pictures?’

‘For our bestiary. Back at Eichen House, I saw a creature that wasn’t on the bestiary. It’s not a bad idea to catalog them.’

‘I knew it.’ Derek snorted. ‘Trust you to kill two birds with one stone.’

‘Hey! I believe information is important.’

The older wolf nodded. ‘Extremely important.’

Malia bit her lip  but she was who she was and she’d never be fully tamed. ‘So…when did you two start having sex?’

Stiles blinked and looked at Peter. The older man shrugged. ‘ Five days ago.  Six tonight. ’

She pouted. ‘Why did you go for such an old man?’

Peter growled low. ‘I’m not that old.’

Derek snarled at that. ‘Compared to him, you are.’

‘Can’t argue with that, creeperwolf.’

‘I didn’t hear you complain before.’

‘Still not complaining. Apparently, I have a thing for older men.’

Peter grinned. ‘Well, you definitely have a thing for this older man.’

Malia sulked. ‘And I thought my competition was Derek.’

That made the wolf in question choke. ‘What?!’

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘I’m quite sure that you must have smelled it on me. You have this bad habit of losing your shirts. I’ve always felt that it was on purpose.’ He frowned. ‘Now that I think of it…my one girlfriend was Malia and, so far, I’ve only ever been attracted to Hale men. I mean, after lacrosse I’m showering with muscled naked guys and I never felt anything.’ He scowled at Peter. ‘Hales are a menace.’

And every single Hale smirk.

‘Creepy. All of you are creepy.’

Derek hesitated. ‘You’re attracted to me?’ It was something he wanted so much. The true wolf felt like trash, being glad that Braeden was away on a bounty hunt because she knew him. She’d immediately know what he felt for Stiles. How much he wanted the teen. How long he’d wanted him but never had the guts to pursue him.

‘Wrong tense, dude.’ He looked at Derek through the rear-view mirror. The wolf made eye contact with him. ‘I used to be. Peter has ruined me for other men.’ He shrugged. ‘And it’s not as if you wanted me back then, so… no big deal.’

Malia snorted. ‘Not wanted you back. The reason I considered Derek my competition is because he DID want you. Badly.’

Peter looked at the pale teen. ‘He knew, Malia. Stiles here, was just giving Derek a way out.’

The younger wolf growled lowly. ‘ I don’t need a way out.’

Stiles looked at him again. ‘It doesn’t matter anymore, does it? When you could have done something about it, you didn’t. Now, it’s too late baby.’

‘Don’t call him baby.’

Stiles blinked at Peter’s bright blue eyes and smiled lightly. He lifted a hand and cupped his nape, pulling the older man’s face into his neck. ‘It’s just an expression, honey. Doesn’t mean anything.’

He took a deep breath of Stiles amazing scent, then he licked a long strip of the slender neck. Stiles’ scent exploded in the car. Smirking, Peter returned to his seat.

The pale teen grumbled. ‘You’re a menace.’

Malia laughed. ‘I see your neck is still your weak point.’

Derek just gritted his teeth. The teen’s scent…it was intoxicating. ‘You were a minor.’ Thank god he’d never smelled Stiles so heavily aroused before. If he had, Derek thought that even if he’d been near others he’d have attacked the teen. He gritted his teeth to try to stop his body from reacting so hard.

‘I’ve been fighting for my life since I was 16 years old. I’ve been attacked, beaten, possessed by a demon, I’ve killed, hell I even sacrificed myself! I could go on. Derek, my age is just a number.’ He shook his head. ‘Let’s change this topic of conversation. I haven’t felt attracted to you since I began dating Malia and since I’m now with Peter, it definitely doesn’t matter anymore. Besides, you’re with Braeden.’

Peter snorted. ‘And if he knew what would happen to him in bed, he’d run for the hills.’

He grinned. ‘There’s that.’

Malia leaned forward, grinning. ‘What would happen to him? I know you. It would be something… good.’

The older wolf laughed. ‘Poor Derek would be traumatized if he knew.’ He smirked at the pale teen. ‘Don’t worry Stiles, I’m game for anything.’

Stiles turned completely hard in a second and his scent  permeated the car.

Malia gaped. ‘Oh my god! Now I have to know. For Stiles to have such a reaction…does it involve the chains?’

That distracted Derek enough, for him to stop gripping his arms so hard in an effort not to get affected by the teen’s scent the way his uncle and cousin were. ‘Chains?

‘Hum…’

Malia shrugged. ‘He liked to chain me up.’ She looked at her father. ‘Has he chained you up?’

He lifted a sassy eyebrow. ‘Don’t you think that’s too much information?’

‘Hum…Stiles infected me with his curiosity.’

‘I like to use my tongue on your father.’

‘Ooooh…ok.’ She reclined on her seat again. ‘I don’t need to ask anything else.’

Peter blinked at that. ‘Why not?’

‘Because I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of it.

He scowled. ‘I don’t want to hear about it.’

Stiles smiled. ‘I really like you, Peter.’ He looked at Derek through the mirror, deciding to change the subject. ‘Did the hunters tell you anything about the prisons?’

‘Not really.’ He hesitated and then looked at Peter. ‘You should be careful. I trust Chris but the Calaveras… they’re…’

Peter sighed. ‘Uncompromising.’

‘Yeah.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘I’m not letting them arrest Peter again.’

Malia frowned. ‘You might not have a choice.’ She bit her lip. ‘None of the others was willing to help you. If the rest of the pack joins against you…even if we help…’

‘Unless they’re willing to kill me, they’re not arresting Peter.’

The older wolf sighed. ‘They don’t have to kill you. They just need to render you unconscious.’

He growled. ‘Then they better be far away from me when I wake up because I’ll hurt them. Bad.’

‘I doubt you’d choose me over your friends.’

‘True but…it’s a question of trust.’ The pale teen shook his head. ‘If they do that, they’re breaking my trust…I won’t forgive them if they betray me like that. They know I’m totally against you going to one of these prisons.’

Derek shook his head. ‘They might think they’re just protecting you.’

‘Hell is full of good deeds.’

They were silent after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that just says it all, doesn’t it?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...birthdays...mine is tomorrow ^_^  
> As such, I’m giving you guys a very little present: I’m updating my two fics but they’ll be very short chapters (both will have this intro :P )  
> I’m not even going to comment about the last episode of TW. I already said it all on the other fic. So angry and disapointed!
> 
> As for the fic, let’s see how their first tour goes, shall we?

Peter looked at the building in front of them.  He blinked at it and then turned to Stiles who just shrugged.

Well. Prison did cover it.

They stood in front of a grey building, about five stories high, seemingly made of concrete with small  spaced windows. The whole enclosure was paved with gravel surrounded by a really tall electric fence. Jurassic Park had nothing on this facilities’ security. There was also no trees around, only road and open fields. Someone wanting to escape would have no chance since the ground was completely open and flat. One shot and a person would go down, easily.

Peter shuddered. At least he’d managed to escape thanks to the teen’s intervention when they rescued Lydia. Here…he gulped. He’d be doomed to stay here forever.

The older wolf shook himself and put on a smirk, not letting anyone know how uneasy he was feeling.  Also, no way these teens could smell his distress...apart from the three Hales who were frowning at him.  ‘ Well, this looks auspicious.’ 

Stiles snorted at his wolf. ‘Oh yeah…very.’ The teen looked around, feeling a chill down his spine. ‘It looks like a concentration camp.’

Peter pressed against his body from behind, wanting,  _needing_ more contact. ‘Are the creatures here that dangerous?’

Scott gulped.  The building in front of him looked like the stuff where nightmares happened.  ‘Maybe it’s better on the inside.’ Everybody gaped at him and he shrugged. ‘It could be.’

Chris frowned. ‘It’s a bit too much, I’ll give you that.’

Araya just shrugged. ‘They should all be dead so…this is too good actually.’

The true alpha scowled. ‘No, they shouldn’t.’

Lydia frowned. ‘Well…for me it depends on the crime. Anyway, we should go.’

Peter didn’t like this at all. He followed all the others while sticking close to Stiles. It was ridiculous. The teen was a human. Yeah he had said that he had electricity but if Stiles hadn’t gone with the others inside Eichen House that meant that he wasn’t very powerful and the others didn’t want him getting hurt. And yet, Peter was almost glued to him, as if this lanky boy could protect him. Stop others from taking him and throwing his ass in prison. They were let in by an orderly and the sense of foreboding just increased. He could feel his heart thunder inside his chest. 

The werewolves all looked at him but it was like he had tunnel vision. He could see the old yellow walls closing on him, feel the wolfsbane in the air, the eyes…he shuddered when Stiles grabbed his hand gently. He looked at the teen who just gave him a small smile. Just like that all the tension in his body was gone. 

The teen looked ahead again but Peter frowned at him. It was weird, this reaction. He was reacting to Stiles as if he was his alpha…or  worse. His  anchor. Which was completely ridiculous.  His anchor was...he blinked. He had no idea what his anchor now was. It used to revenge but now...power. Yeah. His anchor was power and the ambition to get it. His own heart flipped at that but he ignored it.

The orderly finally stopped in front of a room, knocking lightly first before opening it. They were led inside an office, with light grey walls, covered with bookshelves and old weapons. Dominating the room, was a huge mahogany desk with a stunning woman sitting behind it.

She smiled lightly. ‘Welcome.’  The orderly left, closing the door behind him and s he got up rounding the desk. ‘I’m Amanda Snow.’ The woman was tall, thin with small breasts and hips, white-blond hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed in a white pantsuit. The only color in her seemed to be her blue eyes and red lips.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘The name sure fits.’ 

She lifted an eyebrow  right  back at him. ‘Mr. Stilinski, I presume.’

Lydia frowned. ‘The Calavera’s told you about us?’

‘But of course, Ms. Martin. Do you honestly think I’d let anyone “visit” my facilities without doing a background check on them?’

Derek shifted. ‘You don’t smell human.’

‘Oh…but I am.’

Peter scowled. ‘He’s right. Your heart didn’t skip just now but your scent…it’s not…it’s “funny”’.

Malia nodded. ‘Agreed. I’ve smelled enough humans to know that you don’t smell like one. You’re something…different.’

Stiles frowned. ‘You look like a sidhe.’

She smiled and the teen couldn’t help feeling that she had too many teeth. ‘My great-grandmother was a sidhe.’

‘Huh.’

Scott frowned. ‘Then…she’s a fairy?’

Amanda lifted an eyebrow. ‘You call that to a sidhe and he’ll try to kill you.’

Liam gulped. ‘Bad tempered?’

‘Very.’

Argent cocked his head to the side. ‘Does that apply to you too?’

She smiled again. ‘Maybe.’ Her eyes moved to Peter and she licked her lower lip.

The older wolf scowled and moved closer to Stiles. He definitely did not like th e woman.  She seemed to be looking at him like he was prey...and he couldn’t do anything to stop her from thinking that because then even Stiles would turn against him.

She just grinned predatorily at his reaction. ‘ Well…do you want to visit the premises?’

Chris signaled to her. ‘Of course. Lead the way.’

‘Follow me, then.’

They did, following her through a series of barely lit corridors. 

Stiles frowned, looking at the cells finding some creatures there. The cells had no metal doors. Instead they were made of what looked like hard glass, like Valak’s used to be. ‘These aren’t the dangerous ones, are they?’

‘What makes you say that?’

‘They have windows in their cells.’

She smiled. ‘The last two floors are for the most “problematic” people but they also have windows. Each cell was made taking into account each species weakness.’

‘Hum.’ The pale teen grabbed his cell from a pocket in his jeans. ‘Can I take pictures of them?’

She blinked. ‘Whatever for?’

‘I’ve never seen some of them. I would also like to know the name of their species and weaknesses.’

Amanda stopped. ‘The hunters told me they were doing an inspection regarding what happened in Eichen House. I’ve had several calls from colleagues saying that other hunters are doing the same throughout the rest of the country. It will be a matter of weeks before Europe will do the same. Now you’re saying that you want to study them?!’

‘Not study. Catalog.’

Araya shook her head. ‘I should have known.’

Chris smiled. ‘I guess some things never change.’ He turned to Amanda. ‘Give him the information he’s asking. Otherwise he’ll invade your office or hack your computer to get it.’

The woman seemed almost scandalized. ‘ He’s the son of a sheriff!’

Lydia shrugged. ‘That’s what makes him so good.’

The teen in question frowned. ‘You guys are talking like I’m a criminal.’

Peter grinned. ‘Told you that you excel at it.’

He scowled. ‘Shut up. I don’t have that bad  of  a reputation.’ The group just looked at him and he cringed. ‘Do I?’

Lydia smirked. ‘Don’t worry Stiles. We love you anyway.’

Amanda looked at the pale teen. ‘You’re interesting.’

Before Peter could react to that, Malia snarled at her. ‘You don’t get to find him interesting.’

‘Oh really?’

Derek took a step forward. ‘Yes, really.’

Peter pulled him into his body, hugging him from behind. ‘Definitely.’

‘Hum…look at that. Three Hales defending you.’

‘Yeah…they all have a thing for me. It’s my Stilinski charm.’

‘I’m sure it is.’

Smirking, she turned around, leading them up another level, to the dangerous creatures’ floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry!!! I know it’s a very short chapter but I don’t have time for more T_T
> 
> PS: I did update both fics though. That counts for something, right?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the happy wishes ^_^
> 
> Now, shall we move on with the tour? Be warned, Stiles is being the little shit we all know and love

Smirking, she turned around, leading them up another level, to the dangerous creatures’ floor. 

They continued walking along long corridors filled with creatures, some looking totally alien. It took longer because Stiles was always stopping and taking pictures and also noting down anything Snow had to say about the people she kept locked. 

Scott blinked only to quickly move his eyes away from a scaled woman using the toilet in a room that had glass all around except for the outer wall. Actually, in this particular corridor, all the rooms were made of glass affording no privacy at all to the several creatures inside its walls. ‘Shouldn’t they have some privacy? This is terrible.’

Liam blushed heavily, looking at the ground after he’d noticed a naked guy who seemed to be masturbating slowly without a care in the world. ‘Oh god… at least put some curtains.’

The director shrugged. ‘They lost the right to that.’ She followed his eyes to find the reason of his blush. ‘That one is an incubus and he liked nothing better than seducing little boys and fucking them to death.’

Derek gulped. ‘Then why is he still alive?’

A r aya shrugged. ‘I think that’s obvious. She’s studying him.’

‘Quite right.’ Snow looked at the still masturbating incubus who was now looking at her while licking his lips. ‘I now know that incubus and succubus get weak and even die if they don’t have sex or feed off sexual energy for longer than month.’ She motioned the transparent walls with a hand. ‘All the other creatures get horny watching him.’ Her lips twisted in sarcasm. ‘He hasn’t even gotten to the good part. That guy puts on quite the show.’

Peter frowned. ‘How can he feed off the others lust, if they’re away from him? He can’t touch them.’

Snow nodded. ‘That would be true. We found out that incubus and succubus can feed from  humans and other creatures without even touching them. It’s not as fulfilling but it’s enough to keep them alive.’ Her lips thinned. ‘They only need lust. They can feed off people wanting them without doing any damage. This one…he killed boys because he wanted to.’

Stiles cocked his head to the side as the incubus turned around and showed his ass to everyone. A male with horns and red skin growled at them. ‘Move away. I want to see the show. It’s the only thing of interest to do during the entire day.’

The pale teen looked at him and snapped a picture, making the male growl at him and charge the glass wall.  The guy was huge. Bigger than Boyd had been.  ‘What is he?’

Snow grinned. ‘Demon. Well…half-demon/half-human.’

Stiles looked at the man who was showing him strong fangs,  his eyes black like the abyss . ‘He’s beautiful.’

The demon blinked at that only to start smirking.

Lydia groaned. ‘Really, Stiles. Your taste for the weird is showing.’

He shrugged. ‘Not my fault.’ He looked at another man that was in a cell next to the demon. He frowned, recognizing the creature immediately. ‘Hum…a Wendigo here? They’re not that dangerous.’

Mason gaped at that. ‘They’re cannibals.’

‘Yeah but…they’re easy to kill.’

Araya snorted. ‘You should know.’

The pale teen stiffened, turning slowly towards the hunter. ‘What?’

‘Your friend Scott told us quite a few things.’

‘Oh, did he?’

The darker teen winced. ‘Well…they asked about-‘

‘And you had to tell them, didn’t you Scotty?’ He shook his head.

Lydia frowned at the young alpha. ‘There’s such a thing as giving too much information, Scott.’

‘They’re hunters.’

‘Exactly.’

‘But…’ He looked at his friends. ‘They’re the good guys.’

Malia snorted inelegantly. ‘Keep telling yourself that.’

Stiles tapped the glass with a finger, looking at the wendigo. ‘So…why are you here in the dangerous creatures’ area?’

The man launched himself against the glass scratching ineffectively at it, trying to get to Stiles. ‘Food! Need food!’ He snapped his teeth at the teen. ‘Gonna taste so good.’

‘Well…you’re not wrong. I am tasty.’ He exposed his neck to the man, dragging a long finger through its pale long length. ‘Quite tender too.’ He tilted his head back, pulling his hoody a bit down. ‘Young and juicy as well.’

The creature actually whimpered and fell to his knees sobbing. ‘Gimme gimme…’

Argent shook his head. ‘Really Stiles. That was completely unnecessary.’

The pale teen just grinned  and shrugged .

Snow cocked her head to the side. ‘Extremely sadistic too. You managed to break Taylor in less than a minute. Quite impressive.’ She smirked. ‘You went right at a Wendigo’s weak spot...and you feel no regret for doing it.’

He shrugged. ‘Is there another spot I should have gone to?’ He looked at the white woman. ‘So…why is he here?’

‘Wendigos eat human flesh.’

‘We’re aware of that.’

‘They usually always kill their victims before eating them. Some however…they like to terrorize them before and then eat them alive.’

Scott choked. ‘What?!’

‘Hum…Taylor here was quite naughty.’

Stiles tapped his finger against the glass once again. ‘You should have killed him. Why is he still alive?’

‘Stiles!’ There was shock in Scott’s voice.

‘Someone like this…’ Peter frowned. ‘Why are you keeping him alive? Experiments?’

Snow smirked. ‘You’re not wrong.’

The pale teen looked at the others, finally settling on Peter. He turned his back against the older wolf, pressing against his chest. ‘And what kind of experiments are you talking about?’

‘Weaknesses. Resistance to certain substances. Endurance. Healing. Strength.’ She shrugged. ‘You know, the usual.’

‘Huh-huh.’

Araya nodded. ‘I wholeheartedly agree. We should have as much information as possible about these… beings.’

She smiled showing so many teeth that she looked like a shark. ‘I’ll have a new addition very soon. And a pretty one too.’

The pale teen stiffened. ‘Oh?’

‘I was promised the werewolf.’ She looked at Peter and licked her lower lip.

The older wolf just snarled in disgust. ‘No way in hell.’

She continued grinning. ‘Come now, wolf. I have a very comfortable cell just for you. It’s not even in the dangerous creature floors. So no experiments for you.’

Peter gritted his teeth. He knew it. The way Araya had looked at him…her scent of triumph…

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. ‘Then you better keep it to yourself, because he’s not staying.’

‘Ms. Calavera assured me that he was.’

The teen shrugged. ‘She’s wrong.’

Scott turned to his friend. ‘Come on, Stiles. They don’t torture people here and he won’t even be subjected to experiments. Peter should be locked up.’

‘Did you discuss this when you were in the car with them? After we all talked about it?’

‘Well…’

‘Without my input?’

Lydia frowned. ‘Or mine. You just made a decision without considering our opinions.’

‘Are you saying you want him free?’ The true alpha gesticulated wildly at the older wolf. ‘He nearly drove you mad!’

‘True. But this is about you bypassing us…again.’

‘Do you want him free?’

She sighed. ‘No.’

‘Then it’s settled.’

‘No.’ Stiles crossed his arms and stood more firmly in front of Peter. ‘You can bet your ass that this isn’t settled at all.’

Snow smirked. ‘Are you that willing to fight for your lover?’

Scott’s jaw dropped. ‘Woah! What?! What did she mean by lover?!’

The pale teen shrugged. ‘You’re a werewolf, Scotty. Didn’t you smell it on us? Derek and Malia did.’

He sputtered. ‘But-but-‘

‘Anyway, Peter’s returning home with me.’

Severo smirked. ‘Little boy, I only need to knock you out and leave behind the other one.’

Malia growled and stepped next to Stiles. ‘Try that and I’ll gut you like the pig you look like.’

Stiles smirked at his ex-girlfriend before turning slowly to the fat man, his eyes dark with intent. ‘Try it and when I wake up, you’ll die. And no, I won’t need Malia or anyone else to end you.’

‘Jesus, Stiles!’

‘No, Scotty. You betrayed me again.’

‘I-what?’

‘You knew my opinion regarding this and you ignored it. You betrayed my trust…again.’ 

‘But I...’ He looked at his best friend. He was right. Stiles was right. He knew what Stiles felt about leaving Peter in such a prison, he actually knew what had happened to the older wolf in there, the torture he’d been subjected to… ‘Stiles’ right. We’ll take Peter back with us.’ He smiled sadly when the pale teen blinked at him. ‘I’m sorry.’

He lifted an eyebrow. ‘After that...completely forgiven.’

‘But we’re gonna talk about you and Peter being---’ He turned a bit green. ‘---Lovers.’

Stiles couldn’t stop his grin if he tried it. ‘I’ll give you all the details.’

‘I don’t want to hear the details!!!’

Snow hissed. ‘Enough with this comedy act. I was promised Peter Hale in exchange for letting you inside my walls.’

Stiles looked at Araya, his posture calm, his eyes deadly. ‘I told you before. I will kill you if you do this.’

She looked at him. ‘You’re serious aren’t you, niño?’

‘Deadly serious.’

She could actually see it. Araya’s death was written in that boy’s eyes. She looked behind him, at the wolf pressing his chest against the teen’s back. He wasn’t trying to protect him, it was the other way around. Peter wanted Stiles protection. He actually had to trust him a lot to come with them. ‘A human alpha…I haven’t seen many of those.’

The teen frowned. ‘What?’

Peter blinked at the female hunter and then looked at Stiles nape. That explained some things. How Malia always listened to Stiles, followed his lead without questioning. How he, himself, trusted the teen to keep him safe. He snorted. ‘There must be something in the water in Beacon Hills.’ 

Stiles frowned. ‘But she said…’

‘Never mind her.’ He pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck. Stiles’ scent immediately changed and he had to grin at the way the boy reacted to him. It gave him a high. Made him feel as powerful as if he was an alpha.

Liam sputtered,  slapping a hand to cover both his mouth and nose . ‘Jesus Stiles! Get your mind out of the gutter!’

He looked at the shorter boy with innocent eyes. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Huh-huh.’

Mason just rolled his eyes. ‘Anyway, I’m guessing Peter’s not staying, right?’

This time the director actually stomped her foot. ‘NO! I was promised the werewolf. I want him. In my menagerie.’

Araya frowned. ‘Menagerie?’

Argent lifted both eyebrows. ‘Like a zoo?!’

Stiles scowled at her. ‘Well, you can’t have him because he’s mine and I’m  _**never** _ letting him go. Find another pet.’

Peter looked at the dark head in front of him, blinking at the truth in those words. His. Stiles truly considered him his. He lifted his chin to place it on top of the teen’s shoulder. ‘Possessive little thing, aren’t you?’

He blushed, only now realizing what he’d said. ‘Huh.’

The older wolf hugged him from behind. ‘Then you’re also mine.’

Derek growled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow is a really creepy lady , isn’t she?  
> I’m guessing you guys can also tell that I can’t stand Araya. Or the actress playing her. Terrible actress, in my opinion (at least in Teen Wolf she was) *shudders*


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaack!!!!!!  
> I told you guys that I was going to finish this, didn’t I? ^_^

Peter hugged Stiles from behind. ‘Then you’re also mine.’

Derek growled at that. ‘He’s no one’s.’

Stiles blinked. ‘Well...if I’m someone’s, I AM Peter’s.’

He gritted his teeth. ‘But he’s...he’s so much older than you! And you’re still a child!’

Scott cringed. ‘I do have to agree with the part where Peter is too old for you.’

That made the older man scowl at them both. He knew what age he was. So did Stiles. Why were they always bringing that up?!

The pale teen just grinned. ‘But he’s got a body to die for.’

Now Peter preened a little. Take that. Huh!

Corey gasped. ‘Oh my god! You need to shut up!’

Liam nodded frantically. ‘Yeah. Too much information.’

Snow stomped her foot again. ‘Stop ignoring ME!!!’ The last word was said in a screech. 

Lydia sniffed, throwing her glorious hair over her shoulder. ‘Then you should say more interesting things, if you want people to pay attention to you. The only thing you’re doing is screeching.’

‘I’ll kill you!’

Liam blinked at that and looked at Argent. ‘She’s a bit of a drama queen, isn’t she?’

Araya’s lips twitched in amusement. Snow just narrowed her eyes and withdrew her cell phone and typed.

Derek cocked his head to the side. ‘Just what did you do?’

They heard the sound of running footsteps and several orderlies appeared next to Snow. ‘This.’

Araya and Severo looked at each other and pulled out a gun each, pointing both at the sidhe descendant woman. ‘Do you want to die, Snow?’

She screamed in frustration. ‘You’re the one going back on your word.’

Araya narrowed her eyes. ‘Sometimes plans change…and I don’t take well to people threatening me.’

The part sidhe woman thinned her lips. ‘Neither do I.’

The men behind her flanked her and cocked the weapons. The hunters immediately drew their second gun, pointing them at the guards while keeping the first on Snow. This time Argent also drew his, echoing their actions.

The demon man whistled. ‘Yum…a fight between hunters.’

Stiles grabbed Peter and Lydia and moved them until they were pressed against the glass that made up the demon’s cage. ‘Guys? How about we let the adults handle things?’

Derek scowled. ‘What am I?’

Peter nodded. ‘Or me.’

‘People that don’t have a gun.’ He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him back next to the others. ‘Now stay back and let the hunters handle it.’

The demon snorted. ‘Hey, boy.’ 

The pale teen frowned and looked at him. ‘You talking to me?’

‘Yeah.’ A long forked tongue come out and he licked the glass, right over where Stiles’ face would be. ‘I bet you taste delicious.’

He grinned. ‘You’d win.’

His eyes started to shine and strange whirls appeared in them. ‘Get me out of here and take me with you.’ He narrowed his eyes when the teen only lifted an eyebrow. Strange…no one was capable of resisting him. He turned the swirling orbs towards Peter.

The wolf swayed towards the glass and the teen had to hold him by the waist. ‘You know…I’ve been possessed by a demon already.’ He smirked and pinched his wolf’s waist. ‘Not gonna happen again.’ When he still continued to look at the demon, Stiles grabbed him by the nape and pulled his head slightly up so he could kiss him.

The wolf immediately closed his eyes and held on, the world falling away because this was Stiles kissing him.

‘Are you back, honey?’

The former alpha shook his head and scowled at the red man. ‘The fuck?!’

Stiles turned back towards the hunters. ‘Now, let’s watch the show, shall we?’

The demon snarled, showing huge fangs and banged the glass with his fists. ‘I need to get out of here! I’ve never hurt any humans. I don’t deserve to be here.’

Lydia lifted an eyebrow. ‘Yeah yeah.’ She looked at Snow. ‘Now pay attention because what’s going on there is a lot more important.’

Chris just sighed. ‘You sure you want to do this, Snow?’

Araya nodded. ‘A war with the hunters over a werewolf?’

She gritted her teeth. ‘A promise is a promise!’

Severo nodded. ‘Well…she’s right about that. Just give her the wolf.’

Scott noticed how his best friend stiffened. He almost sighed. 

Damn. 

Stiles and Peter…his mind still hadn’t recovered from that. And the way his best friend had just kissed Peter, without any hesitation at all. Shit. But…Stiles had been right. He’d betrayed him. Again. The other teen had said that Peter wasn’t gonna go into a prison and Scott had practically delivered the older man gift-wrapped for the Calaveras. He’d smelled the hurt and anger on his best friend and it made him cringe. After the way Theo had made him doubt Stiles, Scott had promised himself that nothing, absolutely NOTHING would make him doubt Stiles again. And yet he’d gone against him because…well…Peter was Peter was Peter. And Stiles was supposed to hate Peter. 

But…Stiles’ arm around the older wolf’s waist… the way he was holding him…it was tense and at the same time gentle. This was more than just sex or being lovers…he, better than anyone else, knew Stiles. And his scent…

He shook his head and took a deep breath, turning to face the white woman. ‘Enough. No one here is gonna give you Peter.’ He noticed Stiles blinking at him, the scent of surprise and happiness slowly invading his nostrils and he had to hold back a grin. It felt good to make his best friend happy. He could barely remember the last time that had happened. ‘We’re not leaving him here. He’s coming back with us.’

The white woman snarled. ‘Maybe I’ll also add a true alpha to my menagerie.’

Scott’s eyes glowed red and he let out a low growl.

His best friend just sighed. ‘See what I mean about giving away too much information, Scotty?

He snarled, nodding. ‘Screw this.’ Now they pissed him off. Peter, he could understand because he was a criminal. A confirmed killer. But taking the opportunity to arrest people that they knew had committed no crime? ‘We’re all leaving.’ And using information he’d given in good faith?  _**Unforgivable** _ .

Snow shook her head. ‘I wouldn’t bet on that if I were you.’ She grinned as her men all cocked their guns. ‘You’re all so diverse…such a wonderful gift…’

Stiles had to grin at Argent. ‘Well…you owe me twenty bucks.’

He sighed. ‘Fine.’ He looked at Araya. ‘Contingency?’

Her face took on a pinched look. ‘Yeah.’ She holstered one gun and withdrew her cell tapping a short message. ‘They’ll be here in a few hours.’

Lydia frowned. ‘What are you talking about?’

Chris shrugged. ‘Stiles betted against us that the prisons were “skeevy”. His words.’

The Mexican grinned at Snow. ‘This girl just lost her job.’

‘I, what?!’

‘Hum…We hunt those who hunt us.’ Argent scowled at her. ‘How many are here that are innocent?’

The red demon immediately banged the glass. ‘I am! I told you guys that I’ve never hurt a human!’

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘Like I’ll believe you. You had no problem using your powers on us.’

‘I’m desperate!’

‘Huh-huh.’ The teen pointed at the creatures in the other cells. ‘A wendigo that eats people alive, an incubus that seduces boys and kills them using sex and you…you’re telling me you haven’t done anything? I’m not saying that she hasn’t arrested innocent people but you?’ He snorted.

Peter lifted both eyebrows. ‘You didn’t even hesitate to influence me. You’ve done it too many times, haven’t you?’ He smirked. ‘Innocent.’

Snow nodded. ‘No, he’s not. Neither are the others in here. Not a single one of them.’ She looked at Araya. ‘I do good work here. You don’t have the power or right to fire me.’

‘Actually, I do.’

Severo nodded. ‘We are the biggest hunter family in Latin America. We can do pretty much anything we want.’

She growled.

Derek scowled at the woman. ‘And you behaved like a spoiled child that just lost their toy. Who stomps their foot?!’

Stiles had to grin at Snow’s blush.

‘I still control this prison. You won’t be able to take it from me.’ She looked at them grinning. ‘You just became the perfect hostages.’

Lydia rolled her eyes. ‘I’m so tired of this.’ She moved from beside Stiles and to stand next to the hunters. ‘Cover your ears.’ She looked at the people pointing the guns at them and suddenly screamed, aiming it at them, making them fly back until they hit the walls far behind. She smirked and threw her hair back. ‘There. All solved.’

Stiles grinned. ‘No wonder you’re my goddess.’

Araya scowled. ‘Why did you do that?!’

‘What?’

‘I…’ She looked at Severo who also had a pinched look on his face. ‘We didn’t even get to have any action.’

Argent lifted an eyebrow. ‘If you lived in Beacon Hills you’d be getting too much action to worry about these small time skirmishes.’

That only made them frown harder.

Liam shook his head. ‘Well…now what?’

The Calavera’s matriarch sniffed. ‘Now we put them all in a cell and go to the other prison. My people are only two hours away. They can take over and report their findings to me.’

Argent nodded. ‘We need to go to the other one if we want to return to Beacon Hills today.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I updated the amount of chapters this fic has. It means I’ve already written it all ^_^  
> I only have to proof read (is that how you say it?) the chapters and correct as many mistakes as I can find. English is not my first language but I try ;)
> 
> Now I’m going back to finishing “Spark of Dark”. It’s kind of an epic fic so I REALLY have to finish it *.*


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse. NO EXCUSE.  
> I planned to update this every week but I have a terminal case of the lazies. It exists. Nobody can change my mind about it.  
> I’ve got the lazies T_T
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS! MAJOR WARNINGS!  
> Rape, violence, death, blood and all that horrible stuff.

The hunters locked Snow and her orderlies up while Stiles grinned. It was awesome. They just threw them in the cells. What was supposed to house one person, now had five or more. And he loved the indignation on Snow’s face.

Malia shook her head. ‘Really, Stiles. You look positively evil, grinning like that.’

‘Did you see that demon guy screaming at us to let him go?’

Peter shook his head. ‘You’re a bit of a sadist, aren’t you?’

‘I AM NOT!’ He gaped at his boyfriend. ‘Why would you say that?!’

Scott sighed. ‘Because you are.’

‘What?!’

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘Enough with the theatrics, Stiles. You know perfectly well that you do have a sadistic streak in you.’

‘Why I never.’ He placed a hand over his heart while grinning.

Araya shook her head. ‘Let’s just go to the other prison.’

Liam frowned. ‘Do you believe it will be different from this one?’

Severo looked at the short boy. A werewolf. Damn, he looked too young…and so deceivingly human ‘Don’t know but…all monsters should die.’

Scott growled at that. ‘Nobody should die.’

Peter cocked his head to the side. ‘I’m curious. What do you consider a monster?’

The Spanish man looked at him. ‘Everything not completely human.’

Chris frowned at him and then looked at Araya. ‘You agree with that?’

‘I let the boy alpha go when I could have killed him and all his friends.’

Stiles snorted. ‘You didn’t answer his question.’

‘I’ve never hidden what I think of all the supernatural creatures.’

‘Kate was human.’

She blinked. ‘What?’

‘She seduced Derek. It was statutory rape.’

The true wolf paled. ‘Stiles!’

‘She then burned a whole mansion down with humans inside it…even children.’

The female hunter gritted her teeth.

‘It’s not just the monsters that are monstrous. Humans are too…and we have no excuse for it.’

Lydia looked at the latin-american woman. ‘Extreme ideas aren’t good, you know?’

Severo huffed. ‘Enough with this. Let’s just go to the other prison.’

After a brief hesitation, they split up again going to each car.

  


*

  


Malia crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the SUV in front of the jeep. ‘Damned creeps. So we’re monsters, huh?’ She slumped while she pouted a bit.

There was the sound of a  _shnit_ inside the jeep and Derek showed his claws. ‘We are monsters.’

Stiles shook his head. ‘Because you have claws? That’s stupid thinking, Derek. Lazy also.’

He growled.

Peter smirked. ‘What Stiles is trying to say, my dear nephew, is that a gun in a human’s hand is even more dangerous than the claws and fangs we have. We might have super strength and advanced healing but no one can run from a bullet to the brain.’

The younger wolf scowled while he set his mouth on a stubborn line. ‘But they don’t have another creature living inside them, driving them to violence.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Exactly. Which is why I said that we didn’t even have that excuse to be monstrous.’ He smirked and looked at the wolf through the rear view mirror. ‘You yourself said that the bite is a gift, right? Changed your opinion?’

‘No. The bite _**is**_ a gift. I was just saying why the hunters thought the way they did.’

‘Huh. Nasty business, bigotry.’

‘Yeah.’

Peter looked at the scowling face of his---what? Boyfriend? At his age, it was ridiculous calling Stiles that. So…lover? It sounded so old fashion. Partner? Nah. Anyway, Stiles was still scowling like the world had personally offended him so Peter placed his hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly.

The teen blinked and looked at him and then had to smile at the light embarrassment he could read on the older man’s face.

Derek gritted his teeth. ‘Guys…remember you’ve got company.’

The older wolf smirked and withdrew his hand but not before winking at Stiles. The teen just grinned.

Malia shook her head. ‘Do you think the other prison will be like this last one?’

That sobered them up. 

‘I have no idea.’ One of Stiles’ fingers began tapping the driver’s wheel impatiently. ‘I don’t think Snow had innocents arrested but…she wasn’t the one doing the hunting, was she?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘From what I understand, hunters hunt and if they don’t kill their prey, they deliver them to these…facilities. Much like what we did to Peter.’

‘Yeah…about that…thanks dear nephew. I had a lovely time in Eichen.’

Before Derek could respond, Stiles shrugged. ‘Personally, I was in favor of killing you.’

‘Shut up, Stiles!’

He grinned. ‘Still mad at me for that?’

Peter huffed. ‘You’re too bloodthirsty.’

‘Maybe just a little. And you shouldn’t take it personally. I wanted Derek dead as well when we still thought he was Scott’s alpha.’

Malia had to smirk at that. ‘Am I the only one you didn’t wish dead?’

‘Pretty much.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘And Cora was too pretty to kill.’

The true wolf gave a low growl. ‘No mentioning my sister.’

  


*

  


Scott blinked at the building in front of them. ‘Hum…it looks a bit better.’

Lydia lifted an eyebrow at him. ‘Is that your attempt at humor?’

Araya sniffed. ‘Well…it’s not like they need flowers and stuff like that.’

‘It looks like a maximum security prison.’ Stiles cocked his head to the side. ‘Which stands to reason since there must be some really dangerous creatures in there.’

Severo nodded. ‘Exactly.’

Argent just sighed. ‘Let’s finish this “visit” so we can go home.’

Scot nodded. ‘Yeah.

  


*

  


Stiles didn’t like it. The “headmaster” was about Peter’s age, probably as attractive as the wolf and totally smarmy. He was dripping charm all over and even Araya seemed a bit flushed. Stiles could almost feel the snake’s oil dripping down his skin. He also didn’t like the place they were at. He could tell that most of his friends felt the same way. The room was grey with just a desk in the corner. While Snow’s had been beautifully lavish, this one was bare…and Stiles didn’t like it.

It was worth repeating.

Peter and Derek were scowling heavily because Jack Masters had his eyes trained on Stiles. They could smell just how much the man liked what he saw. 

The teen just looked at the headmaster and felt like grinning. Whatever it was that the wolves were smelling, there was no interest there. There hadn’t been for any of them. Masters was faking the interest. Romantic interest. He watched the man’s eyes look at his body. Well…he was faking for the most part.

‘And you must be Stiles.’

‘Indeed I am.’

Jack cocked his head to the side. This teen…there was just something about him that---

Peter growled. ‘He’s off limits.’ He moved behind his boyfriend, yes it was going to be his boyfriend, and pulled him hard into his body. ‘So why don’t you take your creeper smile somewhere else?’

He blinked. ‘You two are together?’

The pale teen nodded. ‘Oh yeah.’ His let his body relax against his boyfriend’s. ‘Very much—together.’

‘He’s about my age.’

He shrugged. ‘I might have a thing for older dudes.’

The headmaster smirked. ‘Me as well?’

‘Nah. You’re not my type.’

He frowned. ‘Oh?’

‘Hum…I seem to like them intelligent, gorgeous, with a wicked sense of humor and…totally hung.’

Liam’s arms just waved around and he even took a step back. ‘YEW!’

Scott gagged. ‘Oh my god, Stiles!’

Masters just lifted an eyebrow. ‘I seem to fit the bill.’

‘Oooh…’ He smirked. ‘I don’t think you do.’

His face darkened. ‘Oh really? How can you know?’

‘Just do.’ He looked around himself. ‘Anyway, shall we start the visit?’

He grinned. ‘I don’t think we will.’

Araya scowled at that. ‘What do you mean?’

He snapped his fingers and several panels in the walls opened to reveal men armed with what looked like machine guns.

Araya snarled and was reaching for her gun when one of them shot her in the leg.

‘Ahhh!’ The older woman fell down to one knee and gritting her teeth she lifted her head to speak to Masters. ‘Before this is all over, I’m killing you.’

Jack just laughed. ‘Doubt it. Did you think I’d let you do whatever you want? I don’t give a fuck if you’re the largest Hunter Family in South America. I don’t allow anyone to invade my territory and I like to keep myself informed. I know what you did in Snow’s facility.’ He cocked his head to the side. ‘Did you think I’d let you do the same to mine?’

Argent scowled at him. ‘If you were abiding by the code, then you had nothing to fear.’

The man just lifted both hands up and shrugged. ‘The code is a bit outdated, don’t you think?’

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the man. ‘Just what have you been doing here?’

He grinned. ‘Allow me to show you.’

He and his men started to chuckle.

Everyone had a bad feeling about this.

  


*

  


Nightmares. 

Peter gulped and pressed his front against Stiles’ back, an arm around his waist. The teen immediately grabbed his hands and locked them there.

It was a long corridor with several rooms. In them, naked men and women were tied in harnesses to hospital beds. Stomach down, ass up. There was no need to try and imagine what was happening to them.

Araya grimaced at the pain on her leg, pressing against the cloth tied there to try and stop the blood flow and gaped at the room with four beds where two men were using the creatures in them. ‘They’re hunters!’

One of them stopped and looked at the latin woman in shock. ‘What the fuck is this, Jack?!’

‘Oh, don’t worry. They’re all my new acquisitions.’

The men immediately perked up. They thrusted several more times until they came and then withdrew and composed themselves.

Masters grinned at them. ‘What do you think?’

‘What are they?’

‘Werewolves mostly, a werecoyote and a banshee.’ He frowned at Stiles. ‘I think he’s just a human.’

One of them licked his lips. ‘Still looks good.’

The other lifted an eyebrow. ‘Although he seems to have a sugardaddy.’ He grinned nastily. ‘I bet his ass is all loose.’

Stiles felt Peter shudder against him and tightened his hold on the wolf. Damn it! Peter was actually shaking against him. He felt the older man press his nose against the back of his neck and inhale deeply, like he was trying to ground himself.

Lydia looked at Peter noticing his pallor and the minute shakes. He seemed a second away from a panic attack. She moved to stand next to them, body touching both Stiles and Peter’s, hoping to offer as much comfort as she could. Derek must have thought the same because he moved the same way she had, only on the other side.

Stiles looked at Masters, trying to control his temper. ‘Is this what you’re planning to do to all of us?’

‘Well, not all.’ He sneered. ‘Araya and her man aren’t good material, of course. I only keep attractive specimens. So…them I’ll just kill. Argent…he’s old but still looks good.’

‘He’s human.’

He grinned. ‘But he knows what I’m doing here.’ He looked at the man behind the pale teen. ‘Is it me or is he shaking? That afraid of being butt fucked?’

Stiles lips thinned. ‘You don’t mess with Peter. You don’t even touch him.’

Scott moved in front of them. ‘You don’t touch any of us.’ His eyes glowed red. ‘Unless you want to become one of us.’

Masters laughed. ‘The true alpha!’ He looked at the others. ‘What do you think guys?’

‘Can’t wait to fuck him loose and sloppy.’ 

The true alpha paled at that but then gritted his teeth. ‘Stop this, right now. We didn’t do anything to provoke such such---‘

One of the men that had been forcing one of the restrained supernaturals blinked at him. ‘Are you dumb?’ He looked at Araya. ‘Is he dumb?’

‘Scotty…let me handle this.’

‘Stiles!’

‘Still think they don’t deserve to die?’

‘They should go to prison. Killing is…’

‘How are you going to send them to prison over this?’

The alpha bit his lip. He didn’t know. Humans couldn’t know of the supernatural and he didn’t know how to accuse the hunters without mentioning it.

Stiles looked at the supernaturals bound to the beds. ‘They’re out of it. Drugged?’

Jack shrugged. ‘Nah. They’re just insane. They’ve been used so many times than even I lost count.’

Peter’s hands against his stomach tightened even more and Stiles could even feel the claws coming out.

‘I see.’

‘Yeah. I’ll have to get rid of them soon.’ He looked at his clients. ‘They’re not exciting anymore, are they?’

‘Yeah. They’re just a loose hole.’ He looked at the teens in front of him. ‘Besides, you have some very good replacements candidates.’

‘Yup.’

He looked at his men. ‘Take all their weapons. We’ll take them to their rooms later.’

Lydia snarled. ‘I really don’t think so.’

Scott nodded and transformed. He was about to charge the men but they zapped him hard. Stiles watched all of the supernaturals fall screaming, until only he, Argent, Araya and Severo remained standing. Peter had let him go when he realized that they were going to zap him too. A warm glow ignited in Stiles’ chest. This man…so very selfish and narcissistic, so concerned about his own survival had let Stiles go because he hadn’t wanted his lover to get hurt. For someone that had always put his own survival above anything else…what he’d just done…it said a lot.

Stiles looked at the Mexican man. ‘Who do you think are the monsters now?’

Severo looked around himself, knowing that he was going to die. He wasn’t supposed to go out like this. He was a hunter. He hunted monsters, he didn’t stand next to them. ‘Let me go.’ He looked at Masters. ‘Let me take Araya’s place as head of the family and I’ll let you be. I’ll even send supernaturals to you to stock up your…wares.’

Araya gasped. ‘What?! You dare to betray me? You?!’

Jack narrowed his eyes at the fat man. ‘I don’t think I believe you.’

Stiles looked at Severo. ‘Oh, he’s serious all right.’

The head of the Calaveras narrowed her eyes. ‘You’re a dead man.’

‘Apparently you are, you hag.’ He sneered. ‘You should have killed these kids when they dared to invade our home.’

Stiles looked at the floor. His friends had stopped jerking in pain and were trying to get up. ‘Well…time to get out of here.’

He moved to take a step forward but one of the guys with the “light sabers” hit him with it. He jerked at the amount of electricity running through his veins. 

Jack screamed. ‘No! What are you doing?! He’s just a human. He can die.’ He watched Stiles throw back his head and moan in pain. Masters whimpered at what he’d just lost. ‘He looked so good…’

Stiles just sighed a really satisfied sigh and lifted his arms over his head. ‘Damn, that felt amazing. I almost had an orgasm.’

He grinned and hit Severo with the electricity that was a “gift” from the Nogitsune. The big man fell to the floor screaming. Then he did the same to the men that were pointing guns at them. By then, Araya and Argent had withdrawn theirs guns and were also shooting.

Peter got up, gritting his teeth against the pain, and went directly at Jack. He wracked his claws, over his legs making the man fall screaming to the ground. Then he sliced open his stomach.

Scott gasped at what he saw. ‘Peter! Oh my god, stop!’

Araya limped over to her man, and looked down at Severo still spasming from the shock Stiles had given him. ‘You left this one alive.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Killed all the rest. Figured that one was yours.’

She grinned. ‘Thank you.’ And she shot the man she had trusted the most right between the eyes.

The true alpha looked around himself. ‘You…you killed all the others?’

‘Yes.’

‘This isn’t right, Stiles. I mean---‘

‘Don’t.’ He lifted a hand to stop his best friend from continuing. ‘Shall we see the rest of the rooms? We need to be careful since there might be more guards.’

There were and the hunters killed them all. Scott was getting more withdrawn by the minute physically moving away from them to press against Malia and Lydia.

But then, room after room, men and women were strapped to metal beds, some were quite obviously recently used. It was…horrific. Stiles couldn’t comprehend what led people to this. What pleasure was there to be had from someone that was completely immobile? Couldn’t move and the sounds leaving their mouth s spoke of pain and madness.

‘Still against all the killing, Scotty? These people deserved death and much more.’

The true alpha went to a girl, lifting a shaking hand to touch her head.

A monstrous face lifted, full of fangs and distorted jaws, trying to bite him. Insane. Her eyes were feverish and didn’t even have a shadow of the person behind them.

‘Holy shit!’

Lydia shook her head. ‘We have a problem. I counted eighteen supernaturals. They’re all traumatized and frankly…they’re probably…’ She bit her lip. ‘Beyond recovery.’

Argent kicked one of the fallen guards. ‘Fuck! What are we going to do with a bunch of out of control supernaturals?’

Peter and Derek looked at each other and then the true wolf looked at the hunter. ‘Put them out of their misery.’

‘What?!’ Scott gasped. ‘These are victims, we can’t kill the victims!’

The older wolf shook his head. ‘When I managed to escape…I was…insane. And I didn’t went through something as serious and prolonged as these guys.’

‘But now you’re fine, right?’ He looked at the man that had bitten him. ‘You seem really sane in comparison to what you used to be.’

‘Stiles helps. If it weren’t for him…I’d have gone through a murder spree already.’

The pale teen grimaced at that. ‘No. You’d be dead. The condition you were in…’ He gulped.

‘Yeah…’

They all looked at the creatures around them. Araya sighed. ‘We’ll take care of them.’

Malia lifted an eyebrow. ‘So you’re going to kill them?’

‘No. Not immediately.’ She shook her head. ‘Those that can be recovered, we’ll give them a chance.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…this one was a rather extreme prison. Poor Peter…reliving his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new STETER fic! Hope you’ll enjoy it.  
> I promise it will be much shorter than my other one ^_^


End file.
